<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebels by Kohnnor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778579">Rebels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohnnor/pseuds/Kohnnor'>Kohnnor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Canon Compliant, Character Development, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Heavy Themes, Internal Conflict, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Some fluff if you squint, Spoilers, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohnnor/pseuds/Kohnnor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V longs to return to her old life after the heist and clings to the hope that both her and Takemura can take a turn for the better, latching blindly onto loyalty which can both help and destroy them. This is a story about V's journey where a forbidden love blooms between survival and revenge.</p><p>Events slightly alter the story order but otherwise nothing changes significantly until the canon ending, where everything develops further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura &amp; V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Running Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya folks! I've fallen head first into cyberpunk and I wanted to express my love for V and Takemura as characters. This is my first big writing project so please be gentle, I'm nervous outta my mind about posting :s I will also update it frequently, as I already have it outlined!</p><p>Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it! ♥<br/>PS: All chapter titles are songs, as is with the quests in game :D bonus cookie points for who guesses the band x)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    V exhaled, slightly fogging the glass screen her hand was resting on, fingertips barely moving and joints trembling slightly. The narrow space they squeezed in smelled of plastic and metal, the air inside dry and constricting. Her body was cold, stiff and defiant. Beside her was Jackie, he was caged by the same glass they were hiding behind, with the large case tightly wrapped in his arms, pressing his already tense back into the wall. Trying to pace their stifled breaths helped only to make the temperature slowly and painfully rise as the tension of the situation rose to new heights. </p><p> </p><p>    They were spectators to a scene that unfolded slowly as Yorinobu awaited a guest - his own father. As soon as Saburo Arasaka stepped in the chamber alongside a mysterious man, the moment turned horror-like for the cowering duo.</p><p> </p><p>    The man dressed in black prowled the space with wary elegance, intense red eyes looking around fiercely as he sought threats - his graceful but stern steps brought him to face the hiding thieves, who were now holding their breaths behind the glass that seemed to put them on display. Those same eyes met V’s in a leer which struck her with terror.</p><p>    A gasp escaped her involuntarily - she turned her head dreadfully towards Jackie and found herself alone. “J-Jackie…?” Her whisper had vanished just like her companion and the answer never came.</p><p> </p><p>    The glass began cracking, fissuring in web-like patterns.</p><p> </p><p>    Instinctively, her gaze snapped back to the man in black, who was pacing around as the glass shattered with each step he took. His sudden stop was an action which directly opposed her quickening breath and racing heart; her stare was glued to him in fear, and she took a step back when he looked over his shoulder with subtle threatening. His body then fully turned around, and their gazes met in the timeless moment.</p><p>    The man’s sudden, fast, and menacing approach left only darkness in his wake. Behind him, the world disappeared into nothingness, everything floating away like sand. They were now face to face in this void he created, peering at each other perpetually. His hand rose with an inhuman speed and V instinctively squeezed her eyes shut, a gasp escaping her lips.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    She panted, jolting awake, chest rising, lungs breathing in seemingly insufficient air and her limbs trembled slightly. Cold sweat dripped down her temple, sticking her synth-hair to her face like plastic wrap, and the covers of the bed showed the signs of her restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>    “Christ, V.” Johnny buzzed in, kneeling beside her on the bed.</p><p>    V covered her face, paying the engram no mind.</p><p>    “Already dreaming of this ‘saka dog? You just met him yesterday.” He got up from the bed, vanishing into a glitch-like effect only to reappear next to the window, resting on it with one arm as he puffed his virtual cigarette, pretending to look past the closed blinds.</p><p> </p><p>    V took a deep breath to focus onto reality and got up with a groan. The floor beneath her feet seemed even colder than usual now that she was shivering. She slowly walked to the bathroom and stood under the shower, letting hot water drip over her. V averted her gaze away from Johnny, who had followed her in.</p><p>    “Hah, look at you - wet dream got to you so bad,” he leaned on the wall on his shoulder, next to V, his face uncomfortably close to hers.</p><p>    V closed her eyes and tried to ignore his presence, though she indulged him with an answer, knowing he would not disappear. “It was a nightmare more than anything,” her voice was raspy with sleep.</p><p>    Johnny scoffed, amused. “Whatever, V. Let’s just go find Rogue.”</p><p>    V sighed in relief after Johnny disappeared, leaving her with a sense of quiet in her mind. His presence was a buzz in her thoughts, a white noise which annoyed and irritated her the more she paid attention to him. V rinsed her snowy white locks and pale skin before stepping out of the shower. The moment she did, sunlight hit her optics like daggers, along with a headache which sent her into a coughing fit. “Fuck,” she hissed and rubbed the faint blood drops in her palm away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    At the Afterlife, V had spoken with Rogue, queen of Night City's fixers, asking for help in locating Anders Hellman, the man responsible for designing the Relic. After paying a hefty sum for the information and waiting about a day for Rogue to gather the details, V is sent to assist Panam Palmer, a nomad working for Rogue, who is supposed to help.</p><p> </p><p>    As V was riding her motorcycle on the way to meet Panam, she got a call from Takemura, Saburo Arasaka’s ex-bodyguard who saved her from the landfill she had woken up in, and who was unjustly branded a traitor to the corporation. They had the opportunity to properly meet previously at Tom’s Diner, where they spoke about all their options that may help V survive her impending death and for him to avenge the death of Saburo; he had caught V’s glance on more than one occasion.</p><p>    On the call, Takemura mentioned a ‘solution’ to their problems, a contact of his - despite both their skepticism on it, he arranged a meeting in Japantown later, meeting after sundown. After he ended their call, V found herself with a smile hidden behind her helmet, feeling hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>    “V, I know you were a corpocunt and all, but this guy’s all kinds of bad news.” Johnny’s thoughts rang in her head as her own, and she brushed them off, indulging more pleasant ideas and fantasies instead. She hoped this contact would be a quick solution to help her mend mistakes, to end the suffering she brought upon herself when she decided to steal from the corporation which had previously signed her paychecks, Arasaka. V thought that if she right her wrongs, perhaps she would have another chance at living in luxury and comfort once more. “Fuckin’ knew it, you miss this life.” V felt disappointed, disgusted, and these feelings were Johnny’s own emotions bleeding into her, like ink in clear water. She clutched the handles and clenched her jaw in hatred, but she tried to focus on the road ahead. The meeting point Panam had mentioned was now close by.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    V and Panam set off on the wrong foot; V resented having to work with such an explosive woman, who only seemed to brush her off at first. Despite that, they had to work together, and V needed her to apprehend Hellman; without Panam, she would be lost in the desert, so she kept her own ego in reign, which only proved to be the correct choice. Even though Panam had a fiery personality and a tongue to match, V slowly found herself at ease in her company.</p><p> </p><p>    After helping Panam with her troubles, V had reluctantly agreed to help her take revenge on her former partner. Shortly, everything was set straight for Panam, so she and V found a moment to take a breather at the Sunset Motel, simply chatting and enjoying themselves at the bar.</p><p>    “The Aldecaldos - think you'll ever go back? I mean, not right now, but... someday?” V leaned on her arm, resting on the counter as she fiddled with the full beer bottle.</p><p>    “I don't rightly know... On the one hand, I don't have anyone outside the clan. Shit, I don't really know any other life.” Panam responded, sipping her Broseph ale. Her eyes focused on the bottle, tone slightly glum.</p><p>    “But on the other?“ asked V.</p><p>    “Without my clan, who am I? Who would become if I stayed in Night City?”</p><p>    V sighed and looked out the window - in the distance, the city was crowned with a halo of light polluting neon, its silhouette dark against it and imposing on the horizon. “Could always try it out, see who you become in Night City. 'Cept… city doesn't always play fair. Dunno if it's worth sacrificing your friends along the way.”</p><p>    “You mean Mitch? Scorpion? Come on.“ Panam softly smiled.</p><p>    “Sooner or later, Panam, Night City will suck you in. Won't need to cut whatever ties you got left to the Aldecaldos, cause the city'll do that for you.” V warned Panam, voicing her concern for the dangerous dreams of a wandering nomad. V peered into her eyes and pressed her mouth into a line, its corners dropping slightly. There was a tight feeling in her chest and a knot in her stomach when V thought about it.</p><p>    “I guess I should think about it... “ Panam looked away from V and rested her hands on the bottle, gripping it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>    There was a moment of silence which befell the whole bar; the only noise was the TV buzzing with the latest news, laced with aggressive ads and static noise as the bartender channel surfed. V’s holo chimed loudly, and the notification softly echoed in the dimly lit room. She excused herself and checked it out. V found herself curiously intrigued when she found out the sender was anonymous:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [At night, at the den located after the fifth bamboo on the hamlet, the fox goes out to hunt] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    V smiled gently, the screen reflecting the glimmer in her eyes as she studied the picture the person had attached - it was the location she and Takemura were supposed to be meeting at, so she instantly realized it was him who was texting.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [He quenches his thirst at the watering hole. While awaiting your arrival, he takes shelter in the shade of cherry blossoms.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [The fox is cautious. It shall emerge when it is sure when the water was not poisoned.]  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    Cheek in hand, V smirked and typed a response:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Hello, Takemura…] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>   His reply came quite fast:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Amateur merc.] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>“Hah!” V chuckled, and grinned at the screen. She took a peep at Panam who seemed just as amused, “Sorry, not gonna take much longer.” V shrugged as her holo kept chiming with messages from Takemura.</p><p>    “Someone’s chatty.” Panam took a sip of her beer, then smirked as she set it down.</p><p>    V simply smiled at her.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [I am using a burner via a secure connection, but I figured it would be best if I used the secret code I created.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [I suspected it might be beyond your abilities…] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Meet me at the docks on Channel St, Japantown.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Come at night. If nobody has followed you, I will show myself.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [I trust this was understood, not too complicated?] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>V rubbed the bridge of her nose and grimaced in amusement, a gentle sigh escaping from her lips before she replied as best she could:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [I got it, Goro. See you soon] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    His simple reply came through:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Bye.] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>And with that, V let out a small laugh. “Sorry again ‘bout that, Panam.” </p><p>    “Thought you said you had no one!” She grinned childishly.</p><p>    V cleared her throat and nodded. “That’s true. Anyway, time we looked to my needs. What's the plan for Hellman?”</p><p>    “I've come up with a plan, a first draft, but I need to sleep on it, work it out. Then we can talk about the details. I think it best to rent rooms here, just to stay in the area. We'll get to work around midnight, it will help keep us out of sight. Agreed?“ Panam explained.</p><p>    “Actually, Panam, gonna give you a little bit of time to work on it. Got some business in the city I have to take care of first.” V pushed her untouched beer towards Panam, “Have mine. I don’t drink.” she smiled. “That okay?”</p><p>    “Preem. Thanks, V.”</p><p>    And with those words, V rose from the stool, “See you soon. Let me know if you need anything.” she smiled at Panam, who waved at her goodbye.</p><p>V texted Takemura before she mounted her motorcycle, and rode to the meeting point.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [On my way. Be there shortly] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    V felt the hard concrete graze her elbows as she leaned on the barrier, taking in the view of the river while she waited for Takemura. The night air was dense and hot, the gentle breeze of the stream was barely present and it carried the stench of pollution with it. Along that, the cacophony of sirens, screaming images selling a diverse array of nothings, the sound of engines and car horns, all cut down any possibility of silence. Shortly after her arrival, V heard a car approach so she turned towards it, watching it stop next to her and bathing her in the headlights briefly before darkness enveloped the scene once more.</p><p> </p><p>    Takemura got out of the van, and walked towards her. “It is good to see you, V,” his rough but light toned voice greeted her as soon as he got closer.</p><p>    She smiled at him, and nodded gently as a way to greet him, watching him lean next to her on the barrier. V studied the way he looked, and noticed that he was unkempt, compared to the last time she saw him. His look fit well together with the worn coat he wore. “Seems, uh, pretty secluded here.” V nervously broke the silence.</p><p>    Takemura frowned at her with his piercing, unflinching eyes. “It is appropriate for such a secret meeting.” He shifted in his stance, and turned towards her.</p><p>    “What happened to you? You look close to awful.” She raised her eyebrows in concern.</p><p>    He gazed in the distance as he spoke, bitterness on his tongue and a heavy tone in his voice. “You see a man robbed of his implants, money, and dignity. Look well.”</p><p>    V deeply sighed and empathized with him, as she once was in his position. “Know the feeling, Arasaka did the same to me not long ago.”</p><p>    Their eyes met and she raised the corner of her mouth in a half-smile.</p><p>    He straightened his back, now standing proudly before her. “It is not all bad. I am mostly  unnoticed in the streets.”</p><p> </p><p>    V then asked more details about the contact, and found out that Oda, his apprentice, was Hanako Arasaka’s bodyguard. He was willing to lend them his ear at Takemura’s behest; once he showed up, however, the meeting was fruitless in V’s opinion, even though she had spoken only when prompted, and was as respectful as she could have been. Oda could not be persuaded to grant them an audience with Hanako.</p><p>    Once Oda left, Johnny felt the need to chime in and put in his two cents about how one Arasaka whackjob was enough.</p><p>    V ignored Johnny and followed Takemura, expressing her disappointment with how Oda treated them.</p><p>    He had assured her that this meeting was not as bad as she thought it was. Then, he explained that Oda mentioned a parade, which could be their chance at meeting Hanako. Takemura needed a map of Japantown and asked V to call on a fixer who could help them.</p><p>    She told him about Wakako Okada, and Takemura immediately wanted them to pay the woman a visit.</p><p>    His gaze wandered on the decor of the scene before speaking his next question. “Will you join me?” he turned his gaze towards V.</p><p>    V couldn’t conceal her smile, “Sure, why not.”</p><p>    They both got in his van.</p><p> </p><p>    “Ji-Ji Street, what is this name?” he put his hands on the wheel, and gestured slightly upwards in indignation. He began driving, soft jazz music played from the radio - V disliked it, though she found it fitting to him. Her opinion remained unvoiced.</p><p>    “Just another Night City name.” V responded, leaning on the armrest and looking out the window. She rolled it down and let the air flow freely between her fingers.</p><p>    “Beware, you mock me... too often.” He glared at her briefly, slightly squinting.</p><p>    V was confused, trying to understand what he meant. She decided against pressing the issue further; a red light now painted her thoughtful look and features as the van had stopped. Her gaze turned towards Takemura, who was looking around in both awe and curiosity. He seemed to be an older man, with graying black hair neatly tied in a top knot; his eyes, whom she had just dreamt of that night, were intense - although when she thought about them, they were not as threatening as in her dream. A short beard peppered his chin and the edge of his cybernetics, a choice of style that suited the way he looked perfectly, both rugged and elegant. “You all right, Goro?” V asked, having studied his face enough, avoiding gawking.</p><p>    The light became green and Takemura was late to start the car, but did so at the violent horn coming from behind them. “Yes. Why the sudden concern?” he furrowed his brows as he paid attention to the road again.</p><p>    “Just asking. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” V replied with indignation.</p><p>    Takemura slightly grimaced, “I apologize, that came off wrong… I, em, simply not used to such questions. People like me - either we are doing well, or we are in a grave.”</p><p>    “I see.” she sighed, “Shouldn’t be too long now to Wako’s.” V crossed her arms and rested her head against the car seat, her gaze wandering anywhere but on Takemura.</p><p>    “What of you, V?” his voice was softer than before.</p><p>    It took her by surprise, “I - I’m fine,” she let out a deep sigh, “Day to day, you know how it is.” V looked at him and rested her hand on her bouncing leg, “Chip’s not making it easier.”</p><p>    “I understand - the ripperdoc, he told me you will be in pain.”</p><p>    “I can handle it.” she slightly smiled, and silence fell between them.</p><p>    “Can you, V?” Johnny popped in between the seats, leaning towards the windshield as he stared down V, blocking her view of Takemura. “Get your head out of the clouds, or you’ll end up losing it. He’s not your shrink, he doesn’t need to hear this shit.” His gaze was condescending, looking at her from above his aviators as he spoke, before he retreated with a headache as a parting gift.</p><p>    Takemura parked the car. “V?” he drew her attention.</p><p>    Horrified, she realized she was looking straight at him when Johnny popped up between them. “Shit,” she whispered and turned away, exhaling in frustration. “Was I staring?”</p><p>    “You were looking in my direction, yes.” Takemura’s tone was calm as he explained further, “Though you were looking more through me, than at me. You seemed deep in thought.”</p><p>    “Ugh,” she hid her face behind her hands and rubbed her eyes, “I didn’t mean to.” V took in a deep breath and looked at him - he did not seem to be mad; if anything, his stoic expression was as unchanging as ever. “Give me a minute, please. Go ahead without me.”</p><p>    “Very well.” Takemura got out of the car and walked away.</p><p>    V focused on her breath for a few minutes. She then took out the bottle of omega blockers and ingested one before following Takemura.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    It was now quite late at night, thus the infamous Jig-Jig Street was bustling with life of all kinds. The sex shops which seemed to be everywhere were drowned in neon and kitsch. The loud, tacky music was different for each shop, braiding together in a symphony of Night City: intelligible, horrendous, yet oddly charming. Here, no one cared who you were; only how you looked. The crowd swallowed V in, and she could only imagine Takemura scoffing and rolling his eyes at every shallow thing  on the street as he made way through it.</p><p>    The further she went in, the less people were around her, until she heard the muffled pachinko machines clacking loudly from Wakako’s parlor. At its entrance, she saw Takemura sit in the doorway, waiting patiently. Hastily approaching, she saw an elderly man sitting next to him: he was talking to Takemura, who straightened up at attention as he noticed V.</p><p> </p><p>    “Ah, you are just in time.” he spoke, his brows raised and eyes wide open.</p><p>    The other man had pulled V’s wrist before she could go in and caught her attention, holding her in place. “Do you know who this is? Hideshi Hino! The late-night comedy host! He was brilliant before he fell off the wagon,” he smiled brightly, his wrinkles riding up his face with joy, “Can you still do your famous, <em> ‘BETTER BUCKLE UP’ </em>?” The elderly man asked him.</p><p>    V focused on Takemura in confusion, who did just the same. </p><p>    He appeared frozen and didn’t know what to do, staring in a pleading manner.</p><p>    She cleared her throat and pressed a hand on the man’s shoulder. V noticed an access point near the back of the chair he sat in. “Of course I know him, sir.” She explained. “I am his manager.”</p><p>    “V. We should go in. Now.” Takemura hissed, hurrying her.</p><p>    She looked at the elderly man, and brightly smiled towards him as she bent down on a knee next to him so she could have an easier time connecting into the access point, all while talking with him. “Sir, I am so terribly sorry. Hideshi-san is very tired and cannot entertain an audience at the moment; perhaps I can offer you his autograph?” V took an image from the net with said autograph, distracting the man as her free hand gestured behind her back at Takemura to walk inside. “And I promise you that he will be very pleased to meet with you next week.” She transferred the image towards the man.</p><p>    “Of course, of course! I would love to give him advice, I watched him every night.” he excitedly told V, “I want nothing more than Hideshi Hino to regain his brilliance.”</p><p>    “Anything you wish for, sir.” V bowed to him respectfully once she saw he was content with what she had just offered. “Once again, I deeply apologize on behalf of Hideshi-san. Buckle up for a great evening!” She ended the conversation in a sing-song voice and a little wave. Her smile immediately faded when she turned around and walked in. V saw Takemura standing in the middle of the hallway.</p><p>    “Thank you, V,” he seemed relieved.</p><p>    “Of course, Goro, but don’t tell me you embarrass so easily,” she teased him. “Someone as famous as you oughta be used to this by now.” V chuckled.</p><p>    Takemura brushed her off with a small scoff. “Bodyguards and managers - you are more like me than you think,” he barely cracked a smile and kept his eyes on V, guiding both of them inside Wakako’s parlor, and his hand brushed against the small of her back as they both squeezed into the small entrance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Once back at her apartment, V could finally relax. The evening was quiet thanks to the omega blocker she had previously taken. That night, V found herself thinking of Takemura more intensely than before - it was the way he looked at her, the way he spoke. He was cold, yet despite it all, he seemed sensible and quite entertaining to be around. She tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable position.</p><p>    V took a deep breath and sighed, fiddling with the memento Misty gave her - she found it’s quite odd and too big for a necklace, so she kept it on the edge of her bed, as wearing it would contrast with her choice of clothing style - V was an ex-corpo, but still dressed the part. She preferred practical but elegant clothing, trading skirts and dresses for pants and shirts with rolled up sleeves when not anticipating any dangerous activities; however, a netrunner suit was her go-to piece when in action.</p><p>    Her thoughts ran back to him, wondering when they would meet again. V drifted off to her imagination, letting it run wild. She still held the amulet in her hand and found herself fast asleep, exhausted from the mission with Panam and the meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where the End Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    V had barely awoken to her holo buzzing once, then again. The chimes seemed louder than usual, and felt like they scraped against her eardrums. “Uhhh,” she groaned, checking the messages:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Hello, V.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Wakako Okada… You do not think she would betray us?] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>She checked the time and saw that it was around 3am.</p><p>    “Does this motherfucker <em> ever </em> sleep?” Johnny pointed out. Surprisingly, V agreed with the sentiment, although her choice of words would have been less harsh.</p><p>    V was half asleep, but she texted Takemura back, asking him if he had doubts on Wakako. He went on for a short ramble about her before he stopped responding, as did V. She had fallen asleep once more.</p><p> </p><p>    A while later, she woke up in the same manner as a few hours prior. “Fuck’s sake,” she breathed out, rubbing her eyes. It was now 8am.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [V, I am in Kabuki. I have two questions.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [How can anyone call this filthy slum “Kabuki”?! Kabuki is a form of art!] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    Johnny rested on his elbow face to face with V, reading her texts along. “I can agree with that, at least,” he appeared shirtless, and looked at V who acted no different towards him. “Okay, this is bad,” Johnny spoke to himself, “If you were just horny, I guess you’d say <em> something </em>to me. But no, you’re starting to catch feelings for this nutjob.”</p><p>    “Not my type.” V dryly replied to Johnny and not looking at him as she wrote a response:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Let me know if I can be of help] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    “That<em> almost </em>hurt my feelings!” Johnny’s tone was sarcastic.</p><p>    Takemura’s reply arrived after a few seconds:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [I may take you up on that offer. But for now, I will manage alone] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    Johnny waited for more texts, but when none came he had to comment on that as well. “V, what the fuck’s the second question? He senile, too? You, I can excuse at least… you’ve got brain damage.” He sighed and stood up on the bed, bothering the blankets with his feet.</p><p>    She nestled back in bed comfortably, yawning. The holo chimed once more:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Your time will come] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    “Leave it to the corpos to make anything sound ominous.” Johnny grimaced, reading the last text until he fell unconscious along with V, who had put the pillow over her head and ignored her message, falling asleep quickly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>    The holo now rang, and rang, and rang. V was getting pissed at this point, waking up in frustration and letting it ring for a little while longer - if it’s urgent, it can wait a few more seconds while she screamed into her pillow.</p><p>    She did not even look at who was calling before answering with an angry “WHAT?!”.</p><p>    Takemura’s voice scolded her awake. “V. I have been trying to reach you for an hour.”</p><p>    “Oh.” V whispered, got up and stretched with a breathy groan, Johnny’s hand appearing from behind her and waving right in front of her face when she opened her eyes, “Oh, fuck!” V exclaimed, jumping slightly.</p><p>    Johnny chuckled and smiled at her as he disappeared.</p><p>    “...V?” Takemura carefully called out.</p><p>    She sighed, exasperated, “It’s nothing… I-I’m okay. Why did you call me?” V asked, rubbing her eyes thoroughly between yawns.</p><p>    “Meet me in Japantown, by the stalls. Take the elevator, it is easy to get lost.” he emphasised the word ‘<em>lost</em>’ until he spoke further, “I am here. Do not make me wait longer than I have.” and with that, he hung up.</p><p>    “Man, what the fuck.” Johnny commented, now sitting next to V. “Where’d gramps get all this energy from? He’s been up all night pestering us, and he’s already goin’ strong at 10am,” he rubbed his eyes, resting his silver arm on the bed. “Always hated when chicks hurried me like this - the fuck’s the rush? Lemme take a piss, at the very least...”</p><p>    V got up with determination, though feeling tired. She hurriedly followed her usual routine; washing, dressing up and the likes. Before leaving, she checked her holo: it had a couple of missed calls from Takemura, and a message from Panam:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Got everything ready, V. Give me a holler when you want this guy] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    V readied her pistol and walked out the door, heading straight for the Japantown markets.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>   </p><p>    Takemura was waiting for V on the edge of a balcony, leaning on it with his elbows and facing the crowd, scanning every passerby. His piercing gaze locked onto her, “V!” he called out.</p><p>    V approached him with a tiny smile on her face, “Good to see you, Goro.” </p><p>    “As it is to see you, V,” his expression softened and he turned around, making room for V to lean next to him. After Takemura expressed his dissent towards Yorinobu’s ironic choice to hold the parade in honor of Saburo, whom he had murdered, Takemura explained to V that he had come up with a plan: he had learned more about the platforms that would pass through. They were kept in Arasaka Industrial Park, and Hanako would have her own personal dashi float, and he would be jumping onto it. He presented a shard containing a virus which V has to slot into the platform to disable its security, to keep him safe when he would confront Hanako.</p><p>    V then assured him that in the case this shard fails to do its job, then she can put her netrunning skills to good work and pull out the tricks up her sleeve in its stead.</p><p>    They both agreed, then, to put the shard to a small test on a nearby control room. This would fall on V to do; she didn’t mind, yet she wandered what Takemura would be doing.</p><p>    “In the meantime, you’ll do what? Crack open a can o’ suds?” she chuckled, taking a few steps away from Takemura, slowly approaching the control room nearby.</p><p>    “I would not touch alcohol while at work. I will watch your back. Now, get to it.”</p><p>    V turned around and jumped, grabbing onto the metallic ledge of a windowsill. Even though she was thin, she was far from athletic. Her funds had been blown onto Rogue’s information, leaving her with little to no money and unable to augment her legs as she wanted. V hoped that Takemura wasn’t watching her at this moment, struggling to climb. <em> “This seemed easier in my mind,” </em>she thought, placing a leg on solid ground. Once she was propped up on it, she had no trouble opening the mechanical blinds hiding the vents, crawling into them. She was now inside the control room.</p><p>    The hardest part was done, so all she had to do was slot in the shard. It successfully infected the system, leaving V impressed. She climbed back out and stumbled down but landed gracefully, much to her own surprise.</p><p>    “V, there was a door.” Johnny noted, standing next to it.</p><p>    She dusted off her netrunner suit along with the jacket covering it and stepped in front of Takemura. “Done. System’s ours.”</p><p>    “The shard works. Good - The easy work we have done. To break into Arasaka Industrial Park will not be such a…” he paused briefly, thinking of the right words, “‘bed of roses’. But before we discuss that,” Takemura led V to the closest food stall. “Sit. I have not eaten since yesterday.” he patted the chair next to him.</p><p>    V did as he instructed.</p><p>    Takemura asked the cook to give him the best on the menu, which happened to be yakitori. He did not object to it, so long as it was not local.</p><p>    Meanwhile, V’s gaze wandered to him once more as he spoke with the cook, their eyes meeting after he ordered the food. She broke the eye contact, and took in the smell of the stall. There was a faint meaty aroma coming from it, though V could not put her finger on what sort of meat it was; the smoke was the only natural smell coming from the grill.</p><p>    “Can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but this ‘saka scum might actually prove useful.” Johnny chimed in behind the stall, arms crossed and leering at Takemura from above his aviators. “He’s a well-trained dog, needs orders, that’s all.” His stance shifted, and he leaned onto the counter, giving the bodyguard a thorough look. “And when he’ll outlive his purpose, we’ll flatline him.”</p><p>    V frowned and looked away from Johnny as she thought, “Chill, Johnny. He’s <em>‘saka scum’</em> to you, I know that, but Goro’s not a bad guy.”</p><p>    “Not a bad guy?! He was Saburo fucking Arasaka’s bodyguard! Think his pretty eyes landed him that gig?” Johnny exclaimed. She vaguely grimaced, remembering her dream. Takemura’s eyes were definitely just as Johnny described, “Christ.” He rolled his eyes at V, and disappeared.</p><p>    In the meantime, the cook had presented both of them with a plate of yakitori, one for each. V glanced at Takemura with reluctancy. She took the food in her hand, and sniffed it, wrinkling her nose in response. Vinegar pierced her nostrils.</p><p>    “Your reaction does not inspire confidence,” he sighed, taking a bite into it. Although his facial expression was less intense, his words definitely were. “What is this?!”</p><p>    “Heh, yakitori,” the cook responded.</p><p>    V took a shy bite into it, fearing what she will be tasting. Despite its extreme vinegar smell, the synth-chicken tasted incredibly salty, and its texture reminded her of rubber. She remorsefully chewed, barely swallowed, and put the yakitori on its plate.</p><p>    Takemura smiled at her in sympathy.</p><p>    “Goro, we gotta find something better.” she sighed.</p><p>    “Not now, V. We must discuss our plan.” he brushed her off.</p><p>    “Wait! Just hear me out first, not gonna talk your ear off, promise.” V straightened her back and put her hands in front of her defensively. She continued, “Had a life coach when I worked for Arasaka. He recommended this indian restaurant downtown, and we could uh… check it out sometime, if you want.” V turned her body towards Takemura, and placed her palms nervously on her thighs.</p><p>    “Smooth, V…” Johnny looked at her from behind Takemura.</p><p>    V was staring daggers as low-key as she could while pretending to look around.</p><p>    “What? I’m serious,” he shrugged.</p><p>    “Hm…” Takemura’s gaze focused on her, squinting slightly. “I am willing to give it a try. Later.” He smiled at V.</p><p>    “Great,” she joyfully replied with a twinkle in her eyes, “So, about the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    Once Takemura was done explaining, he was about to leave the stall. “Now, we part. Reconnaissance is required.”</p><p>    “Let him stray even a couple of feet ‘n’ you can say goodbye to his honor! Go with him, V.” Johnny chimed in, leaning on the counter in front of them.</p><p>    “Hold onto that,” V interrupted, leaning into him slightly, “I have something for you.”</p><p>    This clearly had piqued Takemura’s interest, as he parted his lips slightly in surprise. He then pressed them into a thin line, curiously observant.</p><p>    “Been workin’ with this hick merc, Panam. She’s gonna help me nab our little rat,” V raised her eyebrows and grinned, “You ‘spose our recon can wait a day, hm? We can go together after we say hi to Hellman,” she flirtatiously ran her hand under her chin, resting on it.</p><p>    Takemura took V by surprise when his posture changed, now fully attentive to her. “I wish to help you capture him.” He offered.</p><p>    V clicked her tongue and looked away, “Thing is, dunno what the plan is so far - ‘s why I said a day, but I’ll let you know if I need your help,” she patted him on the shoulder lightly, and he nodded. “Great, then it’s settled. See you soon, I got an AV to catch.”</p><p>    “I shall await for an update on the situation.”</p><p>    She got up from the stall, “Enjoy your yucky-tori!” V raised her eyebrows in pity and chuckled, wearing a look of playful doubt on her face.</p><p>    Takemura rolled his eyes at her and sighed, before bowing his head as a farewell with a content look on his features, watching V walk away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    “V!” Johnny yelled from beside her making her flinch, “Seriously! You forgot to ask him what the second question was!” He put his hands on his head, throwing them afterwards in the air. “Been on my mind all morning, cmon, go back; don’t leave us hangin’!”</p><p>    “Don't think so, Johnny,” she replied, “Maybe he just wants to keep you in suspense. I, for one, don’t give a shit what it was.”</p><p>    “What if he wanted to ask you out?” he crossed his arms and stood in front of the lift.</p><p>    “Hah,” V chuckled in disbelief.</p><p>    “Yeah, exactly.” Johnny gave her a look of disapproval. He stepped into the lift along V. “Let’s get outta here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hypnos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    V watched the Aldecaldos ride away from the gas station in awe with a tight feeling in her chest and a knot in her stomach, holding a bittersweet smile. It was only V and Hellman now, as she and Panam tracked him down and managed to abduct him at the great cost of nomad lives.</p><p>    “Seem to recall you were gonna tell Takemura when you got Hellman.” Johnny appeared on V’s motorcycle before she could mount, resting his foot on Hellman’s head. She called Takemura on the holo, and while it rang, Johnny kept speaking. “Just remember - you have Hellman, and that's one helluva card. Try to win something with it,” he gestured with his hands carefully, taking off his aviators and looking at V.</p><p>    Takemura answered quickly.</p><p>    “Good news. Got Hellman,” she replied, crossing her arms and pacing around her captive.</p><p>    “Alive? What did he say?“ he asked, concerned.</p><p>    “Alive, alive. Not too talkative now. Taking him to the Sunset Motel.” V explained.</p><p>    “I will come to you. Keep him there until I arrive,” his instructions came through sternly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    V was alone, face to face with the blond stranger and Johnny was chattering constantly as she interrogated Hellman. Soon, their conversation would be coming to an end; he had offered V the shard containing the blueprints of the Relic. Before she could pick it up, Takemura entered and his presence brought a new tension in the room.</p><p>    “V,” he greeted with a serious tone in his voice.</p><p>    “Takemura? What the hell is he doing here?” Hellman jumped in his chair and leaned backwards, away from his captors.</p><p>    “He's got a few questions of his own for you. You play nice, he might even save your ass,” V cut in aggressively. “I’m almost done,” she let Takemura know. “The blueprints.” V extended an arm towards Hellman, and grabbed the shard as he offered it.</p><p>    V inserted it in her slot and skimmed through it, understanding little - the only thing she could see was her own brain and neural pathways being rewritten, it was visualized as red tendrils overtaking everything alike vines, the biochip was like weed growing through solid concrete. The view of it unsettled her, and Johnny spoke to her, “Better than nothing. Long as we find someone fluent in technobabble.”</p><p>    She unslotted the shard, turning to Takemura. “What'll you do with him?”</p><p>    “I haven't decided yet.” He idly shuffled his feet on the ground as he answered.</p><p>    V scoffed. “Are you serious?”</p><p>    “You know me. I can be impulsive,” Takemura barely shrugged and tilted his head towards Hellman, his eyes trained on him.</p><p>    “He's all yours. I'll give you two some space,” V got up, and felt her leg muscles sore. While she dragged her feet outside, Hellman spoke.</p><p>    “I hope we can come to an understanding,” his tone was weak, almost frightened.</p><p>    “That is certainly in your best interest. V, I will remember this.” Takemura turned slightly to V, who was almost out the door. She nodded and smiled, holding a hand on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    As soon as she closed the door, V stumbled, hanging on the walkway railing, aching everywhere; she curled inwards into herself in agony. Her hands twitched, helpless, and the ringing in her ears was so intense she could not hear or focus on anything. “Fuck!” her voice shouted along with Johnny’s, along with a cracking thunder that echoed in the gathering nighttime clouds. Barely moving, she made way to a chair and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>    It was then, that V and Johnny had their first proper conversation - as proper as they both could be to each other. V had threatened to take an omega-blocker, but the small bottle she kept on hand rang empty. She had no choice but to listen to him.</p><p>    Johnny reminded V that he did not wish her death, then told her about Mikoshi - where Soulkiller, Arasaka’s AI, operates. It will have to be their target if V was to survive: Johnny plans to use his ex-output, Alt Cunningham, to destroy it in the process. He moved in front of V, keeping her from standing. “One last thing. You better cut this assmunch loose and soon - you got what you need.” Johnny tapped her cheek twice to make V look at him, “Those two,” he glanced towards the room Takemura and Hellman were in, “Dead ends. In more ways than one.”</p><p>    V wiped the blood running down her nose, “You’d know, wouldn’t ya?” She bitterly smiled.</p><p>    Their conversation was interrupted by Hellman - he walked out of the motel room, looking no better than he did when V found him, though small water drops fell down his nose. He begrudgingly sneered at V, “Takemura wants to talk to you.” Hellman told V, walking off.</p><p>    “And where’re you going?” she asked.</p><p>    “To lick my wounds,” he scoffed, limping down the stairs.</p><p>    V shifted in her seat. Johnny kneeled in front of her, his hand tapping twice on her knee excitedly. He smirked, “Not exactly the thing I had in mind when I said you should try and win somethin’ with this stunt, but ‘spose you’re in for a treat,” he took off his sunglasses and studied the beat-down V before him, “You look like such a turn off right now.” After standing up, his digital silhouette disappeared out of sight.</p><p>    V caught her reflection in a window and examined herself, feeling nervous before entering the room, knowing she looked awful - clear exhaustion showed up on her face and accentuated her tired eyes. She had snuck around the gas station they found Hellman at, which left her dirtied in the aftermath. Her clothes stank of gasoline, her synth-hair was stained with it and so was her skin. Still, she put her hair in place as well as she could and tried to wipe off the grime on her face with a sleeve. Johnny was often wrong in V’s opinion, though the way she saw it too, there was a slight chance that he may be getting the right idea this time. <em> “Fuckin’ hell, had to be now, huh...” </em> she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    “V.” Takemura quickly acknowledged her presence as he put the chair Hellman had sat on back in its place. “I had hoped you were still here,” his gaze studied her for a moment with distaste, “You look terrible,” he adopted his ever-stoic pose, waiting for V to approach.</p><p>    Johnny buzzed in behind Takemura with a smug grin. “Told you, V! No guy’d lay a finger on a soaked grimy rag like you. Should keep your distance, this time you don’t have the food stall smoke covering your stench,” he instantly glitched into another position as he passed towards the bodyguard’s other shoulder, keeping his arms crossed with an impassable expression as he spoke, eyeing Takemura over his aviators. Johnny was energetic and full of life, opposite of V, who looked like she hadn’t slept properly ever since she was born, with a look in her eye that could rival a sad puppy.<em><br/></em></p><p>    “Please, Johnny, just.. Just shut your fucking mouth.”</p><p>    He shrugged, leading V’s gaze towards Takemura with his languid movement. “Don’t mind if I’ll tag along, shame there’s no popcorn in cyberspace. Wanna see you squirm when he rejects you.” V thought about a blocker again, instinctively reaching over the bottle again. “Used them all for today, forgot? Gotta go back to your place for more. Not gonna leave gramps hanging, are you?” Johnny glitched into Takemura’s silhouette and pressed his holographic silver hand over their chest; his tone was childish.</p><p>    Mindlessly, V spoke aloud: “I’m not here for -” she stopped herself and looked at Johnny who now lounged in bed and away from Takemura, left confused at V’s long pause.  “Ugh, sorry, just tired... I don’t care how I look right now, Goro,” her voice mirrored the worn out state she was in.</p><p>    “I can tell.” Takemura bluntly responded. “There is a bathroom here if you need it. Hellman said the water was too cold,” he smirked slightly, “I believe he just did not know better.”</p><p>    “Mhm, okay, yeah I get it, I’ll take a shower later. Where’s this going? What did you want to talk to me about?” V impatiently brushed him off.</p><p>    “It is only fair that I thank you for calling me - you did not need my help after all, it seems.”</p><p>    “Nuh-huh. You gotta know he’d been hidin’ with Kang Tao - me and Panam tracked ‘im down and swiped him from under their noses. Gotta say, Goro,” she sighed. “Carrying his ass was pretty damn hard, ‘specially while under surveillance.” She lightly motioned to herself. “Hope he was more worth it to you than he was to me.”</p><p>    “I see - it was no easy feat. Still, I must show my appreciation for calling me,” he spoke and pulled his coat on, heading for the door. “Join me?”</p><p>    “Where to?”</p><p>    “Why, the bar, of course,” he politely gestured towards the outside.</p><p>    V refused to follow, “Don’t drink, and I just wanna sleep right now.”</p><p>    At her words, Johnny chimed in. “Seriously, V?” he dramatically gestured towards V’s companion, “Guy’s probably on a dry spell - I mean, look at him,” he threw Takemura a disgusted look. “Might as well just get on with it and move on from this sad BD script. Can’t fuckin’ stand this shit. And you? You’re a fucking gonk. No. I take that back, you won’t be fucking at all. You’re just a gonk, and a sad one at that. Sleep, really? Not sure he’s the old one here anymore.”</p><p>    V didn’t respond to his teasing. She wasn’t in the mood; neither for sex, nor for Johnny.</p><p>    “I see,” Takemura stopped in his tracks and looked outside. It had begun to rain once more in the meantime. A light drumming of it on the shabby rooftop filled the room, and the warm neon lights outside reflected into his piercing eyes. He averted his gaze as the rain got more intense, “V. It is raining,” he noted.</p><p>    “I can tell.” V rolled her eyes, “Ugh, don’t wanna get soaked - I’m on my bike.”</p><p>    “And I am on foot.” Takemura replied.</p><p>    “Seriously, you walked all the way out here?” she lightly chuckled.</p><p>    “Yes. I was not far when you called me,” his hands joined together in a stoic pose. "I had just parked on Santa Anna street in order to prepare for the reconnaissance."</p><p>    V gently sat on one of the beds and placed her face in her palms, “Let’s crash here tonight? Room’s already paid for, anyway, 'n' we can go do the recon first thing in the morning,” her voice was muffled through her hands while she was rubbing her eyes. She expected a refusal.</p><p>    “Very well. Rain in this city seems to make things dirtier, somehow,” he turned his head towards the window once more, and took off his coat. He sat on the bed opposite of V’s, a slightly awkward but comfortable silence falling between them as neither of them spoke.</p><p>    V was exhausted, dozing off in her hands, sitting upright.</p><p>    “V, you should wash yourself.” Takemura told her with concern in his voice.</p><p>    “Oh, I - yeah. Right.” V slowly raised her head, barely awake. She simply obeyed, walking to the tiny bathroom; the smell of fuel followed her - she swore that the heat from embarrassment would light her aflame, and being a pile of ashes would not be so bad at this moment, especially when she heard Johnny’s laughter in her head. </p><p> </p><p>    V sighed and turned on the water in the sink and stuck her head under it, letting all the dirt built up wash away little by little, cursing the broken shower and the lack of clothes beneath her netrunning suit - the least she could do was take off the Arasaka vest which reeked of gasoline. The cold water washed away the stains in her hair along with her exhaustion; she did not mind it, being used to the ice-cold baths she used to get into in order to deep dive in cyberspace. V then did her best to pat her suit clean using a rag which hung forgotten next to the mirror. The quick sink shower was no luxury bath, but at least the smell was less faint, and she did not look soiled and grimy anymore. V shook her head strongly, sprinkling water everywhere in the dusty bathroom, and soaked the vest in the sink, drowning it with the scentless liquid soap.</p><p>    “V.” Johnny appeared behind her in the mirror, his aviators were gone and so was his vest, sporting just the tank top underneath. “You really gonna toy with Takemura like this?” he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, eyeing V with a serious look in his eye. “Corpo or not, blue ballin’ a guy just ‘cause you can is a low move, even for you.”</p><p>    “Uhh...You serious right now?” V groaned, hands on hips.</p><p>    “C’mon: motel, both of you stuck here, he asked you out for drinks - it’s all there.”</p><p>    She sighed, exasperated. “Goro’s a decent guy, I like him, no point in hiding that from you. Except, he worked for Arasaka - somethin’ like this could come bite him in the ass, ‘n’ he’s as impulsive as ever with nothing to lose, unlike me. And it’ll bite me in the ass, too. Still got some loose ends in counterintel. Fuck knows what Arasaka could do if-”</p><p>    “Oh, V…” Johnny grumbled. “Whatever, scheme all you want. Just smoke one for me if I’m right, okay?” he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>    “Nope,” and with that word, she walked out towards the room, awkward steps resonating in the silence of it. Her eyes studied the space, and took notice of the minifridge in the corner.</p><p>    “Wonder if it’s full,” Johnny sat on it, observing V walk to her bed after she hung the vest to dry on a nearby hanger.</p><p> </p><p>    Takemura was laying down in a relaxed pose, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p>    V mirrored the way he sat and looked towards him. “What’d you want from Hellman?” she asked, pulling her pillow in a more comfortable position as she turned on her side.</p><p>    “That is none of your concern,” he replied plainly but with honesty.</p><p>    She knew not to pry further; as in their situation, the more confidential information they shared, the more danger they would be in. They were quiet for a couple of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>    “Hm,” V got out of bed and walked to the minifridge, kneeling in front of it. She opened the door: there were a few beverages in it, scattered about. “Want something? There’s still some shit in here,” V asked Takemura while taking a can of coffee from it. The fridge was broken, so the drinks were room temperature.</p><p>    “Surprise me. Though I doubt<em> anything </em> in there is good,” said Takemura.</p><p>    “V, look. V! In the back.” Johnny tapped the fridge enthusiastically. “The tequila.”</p><p>    V slightly looked up at him from behind the door with a sad, gentle smile.</p><p>    “Fuckin’ do it. Trust me. Your dry ass doesn’t know what’s good in there, so take this from the word of a connoisseur,” he patted her on the back and disappeared.</p><p>    She recognized it instantly. V took the bottle of Centzon Tequila and eyed the object - it was unopened, and the golden bottle shone nicely in the dimly lit room; she greeted the label like an old friend. “I, uh,” V spoke, approaching Takemura, “Heard this is good. It was Jackie’s favorite.” she explained, spining the bottle in her hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world before sitting down next to him. V handed it to Takemura before she opened her can of coffee, and looked to the side at her companion.</p><p>    “For your sake, I hope this is not expired,” Takemura skittishly smiled and opened the bottle. The pop of the cork rang within the room.</p><p>    “Why, you gonna ask me to do the ol’ school ‘suck the venom out of the bite’ move?” V boldly flirted with him, and she lightly chuckled when she saw his expression turn from serious to surprised, once he realized what it implied.</p><p>    “Hm,” his gentle gaze fell on her and his lips pressed together, briefly lost in thought. “There must be a more effective way to treat poisoning, I am sure.” His tone indicated a light jest.</p><p>    V heartily laughed, “You know what, Goro? You’re alright. Let’s have a toast,” she raised her can to his bottle. They clinked their beverages together after V spoke. “To this,” she grimaced. Whatever<em> ‘this’  </em>was.</p><p>    Takemura indulged her awkwardness with a small chuckle. “To <em> this </em>,” He took a sip from the bottle and raised his eyebrows slightly. “This is not so bad,” he reluctantly praised the tequila. “Perhaps there are things not completely awful in this city.”</p><p>    “Hah, who would’ve thunk.” V smiled and twirled the can in her hands - they were slightly trembling and her demeanor was jittery. She took a sip of coffee: the synth-milk was tasteless, the beverage was watered down to the point of being vaguely an idea of what it was supposed to be, and the crystalized sugar surfaced to meet V’s lip, which made her put the drink down in disgust. A deep sigh escaped her - it seems she had drawn the short stick between the drinks. Checking the label more attentively now, she learned that it was expired.</p><p>    They then sat in a comfortable silence next to each other, watching the rain.</p><p>    V leaned slightly more into Takemura, almost falling asleep, “Jackie would always be upset when I wouldn’t drink with him.” She said in a hush, looking at the bottle in his hands.</p><p>    “Is that so?” He took another sip.</p><p>    “Yeah, though he never forced me. And he was always the one with something to toast to. I was never good at it; he’d prolly lecture me about how we should respect the moment, to make the toast meaningful,” her head hung low, and she was now resting it on Takemura’s shoulder. Her stretched legs crossed at the ankles in an attempt to stop them from bouncing.</p><p>    “Perhaps, next time, the right words will find their way to you.” Takemura looked at her; she was dozing off. “V, you are tired,” he gently placed a hand on her arm to wake V gently. “You should rest.”</p><p>    Between half closed eyelids, V swore his gaze was softer than usual, so she simply blamed it on the alcohol. Their hands briefly met while V stoop up. “Yeah,” she turned to him and their eyes met, “You too.” Her coffee can had been abandoned on an old dresser by the wall as she walked towards the bed, and lay down on it facing Takemura; creaks scraped against the silence of the room as she gently tossed and turned. V closed her eyes and thought of the way his hand felt under hers: it lacked human warmth and felt rigid, even cold at the metallic seams of his fingers; fairly enough, V’s own hand had to have felt the same, it was the price to pay for cybernetics. She curled into herself and tried to warm her body up, the cold bath catching up to her as well as the chill of the night seeping into her bones.</p><p> </p><p>    V heard faint steps move across, coming closer. By barely opening her eyes, the last thing she saw before falling asleep was the neon yellow outlines of Takemura sitting down next to her in the shadow of the raindrops trickling on the grimy motel window.</p><p> </p><p>    She felt safe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    “V,” Takemura whispered next to her, gripping her shoulder gently yet tightly enough, shaking her awake. “Wake up. It is time to move.”</p><p>    “Mornin’,” she fluttered her eyes open and felt something warm on her, it was his coat. However beautiful the early sunlight was, it stung her optics like daggers; awakening with a splitting headache the moment she tried standing up. V began to cough, and due to the pressure in her throat, her headache quickly turned into another relic malfunction. Falling to her knees in her coughing fit, small tears sprouted in the corner of her eyes as V shut them tight. A pair of hands made their presence known around the shoulders, kindly straightening her up; it was a surprising but not unwelcome comfort, even if little in comparison to the pain she felt.</p><p>    “I can do the reconnaissance myself, V. You are not well.” Takemura looked at her with concern, “Stay here. I will bring you some water.”</p><p>    “N-no, we can go, I’ll be fine,” V protested, sitting on the motel floor and laying against the bed. She closed her eyes and braved the pain while she waited patiently for Takemura to come back. Shortly, he returned, and her squinted gaze followed his approach, fully opening her eyes when she felt a hand on her forehead. </p><p>    Takemura kneeled next to her. “You do not have a fever,” he plainly stated.</p><p>    “Guess not, just a migraine,” she lazily shrugged. “Thanks to this fucking chip.”</p><p>    Takemura slipped a hand in his coat which still adorned V’s shoulders, pulling out a small container and shook it, “Take these, then,” he handed some pills and a bottle of water.</p><p>    “What’re these?” she studied them in her palm.</p><p>    “Military issue painkillers. I carried them when I still worked for Arasaka-sama. I now keep them for myself.”</p><p>    “Thanks.” V took the pills, chasing them down with water.</p><p>    “V, you must go home,” he stood up and offered him his hand, “You said you are here with your motorcycle, yes?”</p><p>    “Yep.”</p><p>    “Allow me to drive you there.” Takemura carefully helped her stand. “You cannot be a good thief if you are not well. You are in no condition to drive,” he looked at her with concern in his silvery eyes.</p><p>    She chuckled, “Didn’t know you can ride a bike.” The pulsating blood around her temples became fainter by the second.</p><p>    “I cannot. But if it is as easy as it seems, I will have no problem.”</p><p>    The thought of riding with Takemura enticed V, and she all but forgot about her headache; half due to the quick action of the painkillers, half thanks to her enthusiasm. “Alright, Goro.” She smirked. “Doubt you know the way, though. I got no GPS on the bike, so I’ll have to guide you. That alright?” She stretched her arms and picked up her vest, folding it carefully. It still vaguely smelled of gasoline, leaving V disappointed.</p><p>    “It will have to be enough.” He responded.</p><p>    “Let’s go. I’ll let you keep the helmet, so you can’t feel the way this thing reeks.” V joked about the vest and chuckled at her own words. They connected on the holo while they walked to the place where she had parked the motorcycle. Neither of them would be able to hear a thing otherwise, due to the wind and helmet.</p><p>    Takemura took a deep breath and saddled up on the vehicle, and put on V’s helmet - it smelled oddly pleasant, of faint pleasant perfume covering a damp sweaty odor from long term use - it wasn’t repulsive by any means, just so human… so her, both refined and rough.</p><p>    V quickly followed Takemura on the saddle and wrapped her arms around his waist - quite tight in fact, that she felt him tense in response. “Chill, not gonna do nothin’; now rev her up,” she instructed him and he did as told, and quite soon after they were off.</p><p> </p><p>    It was freeing to feel the wind in her hair for a change, and having him so close to her deranged her heart - she was thankful he had a neck full of cybernetics, otherwise he’d feel her breath on it, uneven as it was. “It’s just straight ahead after these turns,” she leaned her head against his back, “Don’t mind me, I’ll just enjoy the view ‘till we get there, it's beautiful this time of day.” V closed her eyes, nestling her face in the collar of the coat and basking in the way it felt around her, keeping her warm and fluttering behind them like the wing of a bird. The material it was made of was synth-leather with rubber-like details around the shoulders and edges, and she wasn’t sure if her suit leaked its gasoline smell into it, or if it also had a faint similar scent from the wear and tear; despite all that, it was clean enough, not having anything worthy of note to it other than the fact that it was <em> his </em>.</p><p>    “Look at you, V.” Johnny’s voice rang in her head like an intrusive thought. “The view of you two would make a grown man blush, if not for the corporate dog he is - makes me wanna puke instead,” he scolded her harshly, and she felt the hatred in his being as her own; she gripped Takemura’s chest with malice, digging her nails into it. “If he’s got a heart, I’d love to see it. Rip it out of him, just like that. Bet it’s as black as any corpo soul.”</p><p>    “V?” Takemura drew her attention to him.</p><p>    She realized she had been gripping his shirt quite hard, and gently returned to the hold she initially had. “Sorry, my mind’s been wandering off. Remembered some gonk,” she sighed, and looked at their surroundings as they moved. “Take a left here and stop.”</p><p>    Takemura did so, and stopped the motorcycle in a parking spot. He took off the helmet and sighed, looking over his shoulder with disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>    She grinned proudly and got off the motorcycle.</p><p>    “This is not your home, V...” He stated.</p><p>    “Nope!” V motioned her arm. “Shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Half Moon Bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    V had led them to the construction site on Santa Anna street where they were supposed to do the reconnaissance. She stood by the gate where his van was parked, waiting patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V, you took advantage of me - you are aware I do not know this city well,” Takemura lightly scolded her and stood up, then walked towards V. “I cannot let you do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feelin’ better,” she looked at him and tried to be as convincing as she could; V looked him in the eyes with a serious gaze and reinforced her assurance with a stern pose. Trying to avert his attention from the subject, she spoke about their ride. “We rode well for the first time, by the way,” she nodded towards her vehicle. “You’re a natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fucks sake, V.” Johnny stood between the two, “You realize how that sounds, right? You can’t possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid,” scoffing while V ignored him and pretending to look around at the scaffoldings. The rockerboy disappeared with a look of disapproval as soon as he finished talking.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you.” Takemura took a few steps away and began slowly walking into the construction site and looked at V reluctantly. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“See, asshole... he didn’t take it like that!” She brushed Johnny off with a thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The skies were gray, the air dryly arid and the wind absent from any direction. Takemura and V found themselves on the top level of an unfinished building. On the way up, he expressed his dislike for Night City, admitting he felt homesick. Then, they both leaned on the railing watching over Arasaka Industrial Park.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ugh, I’m starving.” V groaned, looking around, “Let’s get some pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Take-out food? No, just no.” Takemura gestured in denial. “If I had time and ingredients, I would prepare some onigiri with cod… or with grilled salmon.” he thought, gazing into the pair of binoculars he had brought with him, scouting the area. “No. Even better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V turned her head towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“With umeboshi plums. Arasaka-sama’s favorite appetizer. Simple, tasty, and filling.” His tone was nostalgic. He smiled slightly, “I found him chewing once, pride on his face. It was a protein bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Saburo Arasaka with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>protein bar</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Get outta here…” V lightly hit his arm with the back of her palm, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura responded in a serious tone, “Like a true soldier.” he pulled his binoculars away and smirked at V. “Ok, enough, or we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> get hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V threw her head back and groaned, stomach growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura promptly replied to everything V would observe; there were plenty of things to take note of, from the gates, the turrets, to antennas and service tunnels. V then noticed from afar a guard by the armored door who was walking back and forth. She zoomed in her scanner, listening in on his conversation:</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why the fuck do you think I’m calling from a burner?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guard’s tone was desperate.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Your gonk-ass ‘runner was s’posed to fry the gear and wipe our tracks. ‘Cept he only wiped his own! Anyone goes through the system logs, counterintel’ll fuckin’ disembowel me. HEAR ME?! I’m fucking dead!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bingo. V devilishly smiled and turned to Takemura, “Overheard one of the guards. Stepped in some shit, he’s worried about disciplinary action.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>“And this helps us how?” Takemura inquired cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Know of a woman - Abernathy. Head of counterintel in Night City. Could say I’m acting on her behalf, squeeze him. Still know my way around corpo procedures,” said V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a pause, “An interesting proposal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Both of them then decided they had seen everything they needed to. Takemura insisted they wait in case something happened, and if everything was quiet and uneventful for a few hours, they would go in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>While waiting, V’s headache returned and she began coughing. Takemura quietly called out to V from behind her, asking her to make no sudden movements. She turned around and saw that he was fascinated by a cat - where it appeared from, she did not know, as all felines had gone extinct in Night City along with other fauna. The hairless animal idled by the edge of the scaffolding, its silhouette clearly defined against the sunset; it was licking a dark glistening liquid from a forgotten bottle which had fallen over.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura told her a story about the cat, as he believed it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bakeneko</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a supernatural creature. The story flowed into his own, about his grandmother, where he grew up and how life in Chiba-11 was like. V wanted him to elaborate, eager to hear more about what his life was like - it all seemed so different from hers. He grew up in poverty, struggling as a child before rising through the ranks of Arasaka until he became Saburo’s bodyguard. V grew up in Charter Hill, knowing of little such struggles, her only frustration was the lack of stars above Night City, thinking of the way she would cling onto small hope that maybe, one evening, she would be able to see the night sky clearly. Alas, the stars were always obscured, snuffed out by the neon lights. V spoke nothing of it, deeming it inappropriate to verbalize her comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, the tension in their conversation rose as Takemura got more and more into detail on how it was like being Saburo’s ex-bodyguard - having worked for Arasaka, V heard stories about Saburo being a ruthless, cold and calculated leader who gave no second chances. She had feared him, without ever making his acquaintance. To her, respect gained through fear was not true respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I sense that you judge me. And yet you have no right to. Unlike you and your friend, Mr. Welles, I was not arrogant. I did not take the easy path.” Takemura acidly remarked, reminding V that she and Jackie stole from Arasaka.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V’s heart hurt, her tone was low and defeated. “Wasn’t judging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Untrue. You oppose corporations, their world, their order, in a mindless way. Yet you offer no worthy alternative.” He argued, although calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her headache got more intense, her vision glitching slightly. “Take a look around. It’s here, your corporate world in its glorious splendor.” V bitterly spoke as Johnny appeared next to the bakeneko, laying down on the bare concrete and smoking a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You show me filthy streets as if no other world exists, as if nothing else is possible. What of the millions who work for Arasaka and receive stability, safety?” Takemura pointed out, reminding V of where both him and her came from.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She was momentarily silent, remembering how her life used to be. It paid well and the position was comfortable, although it was at the price of making her sick with stress - though leaving Arasaka was a choice made for V instead of it being her own. Johnny flicked his cigarette, and she felt angry. He felt angry. “And Chiba-11’s slumrats? They’re there, scraping scraps out of scoptins… Corps decided that, too.” V felt conflicted. Her headache evolved into a migraine and the pain it brought was almost nauseating.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura’s gaze unglued from hers, his head now hung low in thought. He kicked the dust on the floor while speaking. “We cannot fix everything at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V pressed her lips in a thin line and sighed, “Tired of bickerin’. Let’s just drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura nodded in agreement, a brief silence overcoming them before he spoke again, his tone wishful albeit a crestfallen expression washed over him. “Sometimes I wish to become a nomad. To leave this world, forget everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His words connected deeply to V’s conscience - the image of the Aldecaldos riding away together came to mind, along with how Panam interacted with them. “Never too  late to change,” she barely muttered, knowing the words were empty comforts thrown in vain. Their aching lonely gazes meeting in the sunset. The way they rode on in the Badlands on her motorcycle simply taunted V. Them, nomads: a cruel idea, as Arasaka had forever branded their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura dropped his head with a saddened smile, “What is your expression… </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘One cannot teach old dogs new tricks’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His gaze was averted and a grim quietness overtook them. “Do you know what I think?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s that?” V’s voice was almost a whisper, and she laid back on the concrete bags they were both resting on, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That day in Konpeki, we both have lost someone important. We are not at peace with this, so we seek conflict, argue eagerly.” He spoke regretfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You got no idea how I feel,” she replied with watery eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura angled his head towards V, along with his eyes, staring right into hers. “There is one thing you should know… It is about Mr. Welles.” His tone was grim.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V was caught off guard and she straightened her back. “About Jack? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“When I set out to find you, others went to find Jackie. They took his body.” Takemura carefully explained, keeping his eyes on V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“For the life of me, I can’t figure why. So his mom can’t give him a proper sendoff?” Said V with a look of confusion on her face; her tone was less upset than previously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura dropped his head and clicked his tongue, looking into the distance. “Arasaka has a method… for pulling information from the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’re you talking about?” V closed into him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His head turned towards V, shrugging slightly. “Don’t ask for details, I understand little. I know they use the Soulkiller program to do so. They can pull an engram from Welles’ body. Damaged, incomplete, but still an engram.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Motherfuckers… Evil.” Johnny butted in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jackie’s psyche - where’re they keepin’ it?” V’s tone was impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This I do not know.” replied Takemura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why’m I only hearin’ this now?” V gestured towards her chest, then motioned gently in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did not know I could trust you. The circumstances have changed,” he stated honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V looked deeply at him, unable to say anything. He returned her gentle gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny groaned, and V watched him act out as he dramatically rolled off the ledge he was laying on. The cat followed him. “Looks like the bakeneko got sick of us.” She jokingly told Takemura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It will find its way.” Takemura’s expression was less grim than before, and V could swear a faint smile broke onto his stoic expression. “As will we.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>V closed her eyes and meditated for a while, thinking of their conversation. She laid down behind Takemura; her mind went on and on replaying what they said, losing passage of time. When he nudged her, it was dark outside and it began raining again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think it is time to do something, hm?” his voice brought her back to the real world. She tried to sit up, but her head felt like a stone and another relic malfunction threatened her wellbeing. Takemura lent her a hand, though she managed to get up on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Gettin’ worse,” she groaned, stumbling and tripping caused by the glitching vision failing her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura caught onto her arm to keep her from falling. He brought her to her feet, pulling firmly towards him. V was limp, not opposing his force so she bumped into his chest, and Takemura held her by the shoulders, studying her face. “You do not look so bad,” he spoke gently. His hand timidly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and tucked it behind an ear as V did not pull away from the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She used his frame to balance herself while he did that, thumbs pressing onto his shoulders. V’s sad eyes looked into his, and her wild beating heart could burst out of its cage with how intensely she felt their tension. The sound of rain faded around her, and all V could hear was his breath hitch as she brought her face close to his; she gently kissed his cheek, next to the corner of his mouth, afraid of breaking the boundaries and the pull between them. Their eyes met once more when V pulled away, and she tried again, noting that he was not denying her kiss, though tense as he was. Her lips quickly and frightfully pecked his before she let go, leaving them awkwardly standing in front of each other. “W-we should move.” She whispered, rubbing her arm and taking a step aside with a shy downward gaze. V could not look behind while he followed silently, petrified of what she had done; her breath was heavy and her steps were quickly headed towards the elevator, ignoring the chilly rain falling on her warm, blushing skin. She was now inside the lift, waiting for Takemura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The door closed behind him, and he stood in front of her for a moment, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V was too terrified to look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah?” She replied breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The lift is not going anywhere.” Takemura stated bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I ‘spose not…” V’s eyes went to him and they looked at each other longingly, before she could not stand the nervous feeling anymore. “Goro, I’m sorry,” she hastily apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do not be.” Takemura broke his stoic pose, studying her with a calm gaze. His hand ran over her upper arm compassionately, before retracting it as quickly and as faintly as it came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>V’s mouth slightly parted at his gesture and she stepped into the space between them, closing into Takemura. Her fingers softly ran over his while moving, and their lips met into a warm, easy kiss, their tension escaping in a quick sigh at the contact. His skin was slightly damp from brushing her shoulder, collecting lingering raindrops on his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    This time, however, he kissed back; his cold hands shifted silently, closely hovering her neck and caressing her jaw with his thumb - cold, soothing cybernetics which cooled burning, blushing skin. Their movement was so subtle and tranquil that the motion sensor light turned off shortly after, enveloping their silhouettes in darkness and washing their contour in nightly turquoise from neons below, the gentle muffled rain outside drawing thin wet lines against the window, their shadows vaguely reflecting in it like ghosts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V melted into his chaste, controlled kiss, wrapped her arms around and swayed ever so slightly underneath him, with only the sound of their palms gliding against fabric faintly covering their entwined, unsure breaths, a hitched sigh escaped her when his touch found her back, hands gliding softly to cage them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The thin veil of a gasoline smell was cloaked by his scent, barely reminiscent of yesterday’s cologne, and warmth surrounded them the longer they kept close. Takemura gently hinted at the coat which clung to V when he better arranged it around her frame, sending her pulse beating strongly beneath his light trace which slid down to rest on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Shyly licking his lower lip and snaking a hand around the back of his head to caress him,  their tongues met delicately, restraining themselves from a deeper exploration and leaving them both momentarily lost in the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In here, no one could see them, know of them; it was just V and Takemura, two souls finding brief solace in each other's embrace, giving into a forbidden gesture that neither of them were brave enough to break, afraid of facing the consequences of what it implied.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura firmly pressed his lips onto hers, cradling her face, and V’s own fingers joined on top of them, running up his arms with ease, then brushing a thumb across the back of his palm and knuckles. He brought her even closer, barely bumping V into the wall and pressing her against it before parting with a stolen, heavy breath and sending them both a forlorn reminder of reality. He took a step away, and the white light had turned on at his movement, reflecting in his moon-ringed bewildered gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>V composed herself and a dreamy sigh escaped her as she lightly ran her hands down Takemura’s chest, heavily blushing with a shy smile on her lips. “Now that we got that out of our system,” she cleared her throat and pushed the elevator button, “We should really get this done. We can talk after.” She breathed out, watching Takemura listen to her attentively; V’s heart was pounding at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed so.” He proudly but warmly smiled and replied, “Remember - the diversionary action is mine. Good luck, V, I will be in touch.” Takemura reminded her as he walked away towards where the van was parked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V shuffled on her feet and straightened herself up, shaking her hands, breathing out in disbelief as she watched Takemura walk away and effortlessly vault over the fence they previously jumped on the way in; she took off the coat and hung it somewhere hidden, and sent him a text as a reminder for him to pick it up once they were done, as she had forgotten to give it back. Walking to the motorcycle, she picked up her vest and pulled it over her head and activated her visor, concealing her eyes. The interface revealed Johnny’s silhouette as it appeared on her vision like a digital wave.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V,” Johnny sat on her bike, looking surprisingly dishevelled; he took off his aviators to reveal a frown combined with a disapproving gaze. “The fuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His tone was harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>V pulled up the motorcycle next to the guard she overheard earlier. She walked up confidently, stopping before him, feet planted well in the ground and arms behind her back, staring him down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ey! Shouldn’t be here. These’re corporate premises.” The guard warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Actually, I should. Weber, IOC.” V stated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The man took a look at her, “You…? IOC? Right. Best turn around three times and disappear before-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Name.” V demanded, her voice was raised above his.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Need your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sentry.” she acted impatiently, looking down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How about we start with yours? See, nobody told me about no-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V spoke out in a dismissive, quick tone. “Unscheduled inspection regarding data leaks?” she tilted her head inquisitively, “How about I raise the opexec on comms? You really wanna tell Abernathy how she’s supposed to proceed with this inspection?” V scolded the guard, hot blood running through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aberna-? I, uh… didn’t mean to…” the guard weakly protested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then step aside and man your station.” V gestured to him to move away with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“‘Course, yeah. I, uh… Apologies, really.” he opened the gate, taking a large step aside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once V stepped inside, she let Takemura know. “I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, well. Your tricks can be useful. Bravo!” he replied over the comms.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V felt her chest grow with pride. “That’s how we dupe ‘em in counterintel!” Snickering silently, she allowed herself a small smile before anyone saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Ten minutes was all it took for V to get in, find Hanako’s dashi float, slot in the infected shard, and get out unbothered by the guards while Takemura caused the distraction, creating chaos in the comms shortly after she walked out. V saw Takemura’s van by the corner. She got on her bike and called him, “That’s that, then.” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “V, where are you going?” He asked.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Follow me, I’ll stop at the next intersection.” V then did as she said she would, and looked for his van. Once it was in sight, she waved him to stop and walked to the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura rolled the window down and spoke to her, “You were quick with the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, food’s a pretty good incentive to get the job done well and done quickly. Wanna come eat something?” V innocently offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He sighed, “Very well, V. I am also hungry. Get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Actually no, you get out. If I have to listen to jazz again I’ll break your steering wheel and drive us into a wall.” V gestured for him to follow her. “Cmon, I’ll ride while you look and pick.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura visibly thought about it for a short period and got out, following V to her bike. “You are sure you did everything right?” he asked, worried. “You did not rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She chuckled and mounted the motorcycle, giving Takemura her helmet. “Cmon, you know me better than this. Me, rushing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I would object to that, V. I may not know you that well, but enough to know that you will not take kindly to it.” He smiled, sitting behind her and grabbing onto the rear handle.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before they were off, she felt the need to remind him: “I’ll just keep going. You just tell me to stop when you see anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” V jokingly imitated Takemura and began driving around the neighborhood of Arroyo, stopping at the first restaurant they saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “Is this one alright?” she turned over her shoulder to look at Takemura.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hm,” he squinted at it, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okaaay, we’ll keep looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The motorcycle came to a stop once more after a few turns. “What about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How the fuck can you know? The lights are on.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I deem it so.” Takemura replied sternly, but jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V rolled her eyes and sped up again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The scene repeated once more, making V grow frustrated with him. While they rode, she spoke towards Takemura in a groan, “Fuckin’ hell, Goro,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m starving. Just pick something!” she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura chuckled at her under his breath and stopped V at the first restaurant he saw.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scared and Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Fuck, V.” Johnny stood in front of the restaurant. The <em> ‘Capitan Caliente’ </em> neon sign hung proudly above the doorway, reflecting into the puddles of the broken parking lot concrete. “Out of all places, it had to be this…” he sighed. “Used to come here all the time back when Samurai started, but I guess you don’t give a rats ass about that, either.” Johnny threw the cigarette butt on the ground and snuffed it with his foot. “Kerry loved the carnitas here,” he kept lamenting, watching V and Takemura go into the restaurant. He walked along with them, breathing in the air and the smells inside. “V, take a deeper breath, I missed this place.”</p><p>    They greeted the old waitress, who mentioned she would be with them shortly.</p><p>    Johnny sat on the table between V and Takemura, tapping a finger on V’s nose while talking to her. “Just so you know, they got the real shit here. Actual coffee. Bet your corpo ass would love a cup just about now - synth shit just doesn’t cut it, does it?”</p><p>    “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s the catch?” V thought to Johnny, looking away from Takemura and staring at the menu. “Please don’t fuck with me. Now now,” she begged.</p><p>    “They only serve it to people they know. Just tell ‘em that you’re my ex-output who paid for some shattered plates or some shit on my behalf; broke enough of ‘em here when I was shitfaced and stoned out of my mind. They probably remember me just for that.” Johnny smiled, looking around and rummaging through his memories.</p><p>    “So... what are you having?” V dragged out the moment by asking Takemura about his choice, thinking hard about a plausible excuse to tell the staff that she somehow knew Johnny Silverhand <em> without </em> implying she slept with him.</p><p>    “Just go with it V, Takemura knows there’s no way you and I could have ever met. You’re too young <em> and </em> a corpocog, we don’t exactly mix; plus, the waitress is even more ancient than him, she’s gotta have a few screws loose.” Johnny pressed. “Look, you want that real coffee or not?” He got off the table, smirking, standing by the table in a contrapposto with his hands joined in a mimic, looking at V and pretending to take her order along with the waitress, who now unknowingly stood next to him.</p><p>    “Welcome to Caliente’s! What can I get you tonight?” the waitress gently smiled.</p><p>    V was silent, her palms were sweaty and she gripped the table edge lightly.</p><p>    “I will have the chili, please.” Takemura ordered, then looked at V with confusion on his face as the waitress gazed at her patiently.</p><p>    “I…” V spoke, choking. Her throat was dry, and she gulped and cleared it with a cough. “I heard you serve real coffee h-here,” she fearfully spoke.</p><p>    “Nonsense!” the waitress dismissed her. “Where’d you even hear that?”</p><p>    Johnny wrapped an arm around the waitress’ shoulders, leaning on her, intensely watching V squirm in her seat. Her face was red and he felt her anxiety.</p><p>    “Back when Samurai started, they uhhh…” V looked at her, hoping that was enough. “You know.” she gestured vaguely with an awkward grin.</p><p>    “Oh, I remember… Jerry, I believe was his name! Had wild hair, like a lion. He’s gotta be my age. Heard he’s famous now, barely comes here anymore.” the waitress spoke with a dreamy look on her face. “Always had the hots for him, you know. Though he was always with that slimy bastard, Robby or <em> somethin </em>’.”</p><p>    Johnny’s smile faded and looked at her, “Oh, well at least she remembers the <em> somethin’ </em>.”</p><p>    “Johnny.” V spoke, “His name was Johnny.” She looked at Takemura and felt like the ground would swallow her whole. “He always took me here after their... concerts,” said V timidly, further mumbling her words. “Though the motherfucker always made me pay. ‘Member one night h-he... broke three plates tryin’ to sit up. Gonk didn’t even notice?”</p><p>    “Ah, yes, Silverhand!”</p><p>    Takemura’s eyes jumped instantly to attention, looking at V.</p><p>    “Such a troublemaker, always with a girl on his arm! Say, wouldn’t you be a lil’ young to be with him back then?” the waitress asked V, “Me and yer friend here would remember him, but not you,” she pointed towards Takemura, who slightly raised an eyebrow at the waitress, along with an impassable look on his face.</p><p>    V froze in embarrassment, and her eyes were wide open; her jaw was tense, just like her words were, lying with a shaky voice. “H-Had my faceplate changed. Got new synthskin, too.” she sunk in her chair, “Came back here ‘cause I missed the coffee you guys had. Think we could get a cup? I’ll take one with milk and sugar along with what he’s having.” She spat out her words like a machine gun and gestured towards Takemura, who subtly rolled his eyes at this exchange.</p><p>    “V, he just said he’s having chili.” Johnny appeared above him and sat on the seat backrest, resting his legs on Takemura’s shoulders.</p><p>    “Of course, it’s on the house for friends, ‘specially after so long! And what of the gentleman with you, how would you like your coffee?”</p><p>    “Black, thank you for your kindness.” Takemura sternly but politely spoke.</p><p>    “All good! I will be right back when your order is done!” She picked up the menus and left.</p><p>    V exhaled loudly in exasperation and buried her head in her hands, laying down on the table’s edge.</p><p>    “Johnny Silverhand, the terrorist? How do you know him, are you not twenty seven?” Takemura asked her, leaning over the table slightly, his arms wrapped in each other.</p><p>    “Don’t really<em> know </em> him, Goro. It’s a long story... Promise I’ll tell you later, but believe me,” her voice was muffled - V kept her pose while she responded, “this was the hardest order of my life.” She gently pulled her hair in frustration.</p><p>    “You do not need to be embarrassed about being old.” Takemura stated, smirking.</p><p>    “He’s being a smartass, V. Can’t believe you like this guy, you really bein’ serious about him?” Johnny quite literally and figuratively looked down on Takemura.</p><p>    “Uhhh…” V groaned, looking up. “If I were as old as you, maybe I’d have wisened the fuck up enough to know that stealing from Arasaka is the gonkest idea one can have and we wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>    He smiled at her, “Indeed. It seems you were robbed of a ‘head start’ in wisdom. And V,” Takemura held an unamused but light look on his face, “I am not as old as you may think.”</p><p>    “Fitting of a thief, huh…” V looked to the ground, realizing what the last part of Takemura’s sentence was as she peeped at him. “How old are you anyway?”</p><p>    “Just ten years older than you." said Takemura, causing Johnny to jump out of his seat, take off his sunglasses and put his hands on his head, keeping silent as the bodyguard continued speaking. “I did foolish things when I was younger, too. We all do. It is important that you wish to correct your mistake.”</p><p>    “I do, ‘spose I’m old enough to know I gotta admit when I’m wrong, at least.” V looked at him, and rested her head on her palm while they both waited for the food in silence.</p><p> </p><p>    “The fuck, V?!” Johnny said, a bewildered expression on his face as he studied Takemura. “Guy’s my age? He looks twice that!” He asked, still in visible disbelief.</p><p>    “Corpo life does that to you.” V replied, unsurprised.</p><p>    “Saburo really sucked the youth outta him, then. Jeez,” Johnny put his aviators back on as he walked past V’s vision, “Guess you lucked out, you’re no shrivelled raisin yet.”</p><p> </p><p>    The waitress promptly returned with their coffee first, then with their food. “Enjoy!”</p><p>    As they ate, Takemura did not utter one word about the dish. V was also too hungry to try to make conversation, so they were both quiet. The diner was empty - it was now around 10pm, the lone clients were them and another man sitting by the window reading on his tablet, along with a woman who was too busy with her phone call to drink her tea. The radio was tuned to a trashy station, much to both V’s and Takemura’s distaste. Once they were done, they paid and moved on, stopping outside to say their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    “Lemme walk you to your van,” V suggested, walking alongside Takemura.</p><p>    “You think I am lost?” He asked, looking at her and taking a few more steps away.</p><p>    “I-uh-no, no I don’t think you’re lost. Just wanted to keep you company,” her unsure tone hid behind a sheepish smile.</p><p>    “A guided tour. I am honored.” He offered her his arm and she grabbed onto it, taking a walk back to where Takemura had parked his van. They were both silent at first, neither of them acknowledging their little <em> deviation </em>.</p><p>    “V?”</p><p>    “Hm?”</p><p>    “What do you plan to do after you are done?” Takemura asked.</p><p>    “With the chip?” She replied, and continued talking after he nodded. V pursed her lips, “Guess I could join Panam’s nomads, though she’s still an acquaintance…” she briefly drifted off into thought, “It’s not like I can go back to Arasaka. Doubt they’ll welcome me with open arms.” V gestured towards nothing.</p><p>    “Untrue. If that is truly what you wish, then your loyalty will be rewarded. You are a skilled netrunner, and have a sharp mind. I believe they could welcome you back if you make amends.” Takemura comforted her.</p><p>    She nodded to herself and looked away, saying no more. It felt good to pretend to be normal, even if for a few fleeting minutes that would slip away too quickly and too easily.</p><p>The evening was surprisingly pleasant after the rain stopped pouring, leaving the streets wet and glistening in neon lights, and Arroyo was like an ever shifting concrete giant. People would joke about it, asking when it would be finished - the entire area was full of forgotten, abandoned buildings and ongoing projects, thus the less lively areas were quiet and the hum of the city could be heard in the distance. V held onto Takemura’s arm as she would tell him this, and he would dismiss it as bad city planning, lazy workers, and so on. Their walk was a short one, and they now found themselves in an unspoken tension, next to the van.</p><p>    Their eyes met, and one of them was about to say something - a gasp echoed between them but no words came. She looked around for a minute, observing everything around them. V took in a deep breath, “Goro, about the-”</p><p>    “It was enjoyable, V.” Takemura stood before her. He looked away.</p><p>    V preemptively denied him from getting closer by taking a step back, though she did so mainly for herself. “I don't think we should, y’know…” her smile faded as she looked at his hands, which were fiddling with each other idly, almost nervously. “Not...<em> now</em>, at least.”</p><p>    “I agree. And I admire your candour, your restraint.” He held her longing gaze. They sat face to face with each other with great difficulty. “Though, under different circumstances...” Takemura muttered, pondering his words, “...if our paths were meant to cross as such, know that I will be waiting.”</p><p>    She was leaning against the van and he was holding the handle of the driver’s door, wordlessly implying he was about to open it. V knew she would consume herself with regret if she would not do this, so she impulsively took a few quick steps towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, muttering a barely audible <em>‘thank you’</em> in his chest. She tried her hardest to commit this memory to herself, deeply afraid of ever losing it because of the Relic. He gently brushed a stray shy hand against her back, letting go of her when she did.</p><p>    “I will contact you before the parade,” said Takemura with a soft, inaudible sigh.</p><p>    V wrapped herself in her own arms, feeling the sudden cold air around her. “Okay. Stay safe. See you around, Goro.” She watched him with a heavy heart as he got into his van and drove away; sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, she dropped her gaze at her feet. V felt like crying, but would allow no tears to escape while Johnny was around. She wanted nothing more than to be home, alone.</p><p>    “Aww, V…” Johnny sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Should’ve given him a handjob at least or a quickie, so that he’ll remember you after all this is over,” he condescendingly kissed the crown of her head. “All that room in the van, gone to waste...”</p><p>    “Johnny, ever thought that not everything revolves around sex?” V snapped. Her tone was sour, she was heartbroken and he was just twisting the knife into it. She got up and walked away from Johnny, despite knowing he will follow.</p><p>    “Well, there's corps too. They used to be separate things, though I admit - never thought we’d feel like this for some crazed gonk rōnin. I shouldn’t have insisted on fucking Arasaka so much - seems you took it literally and got burned, huh?”</p><p>    V was so angry, so bitter; her teeth were clenched and her chest felt like it was too small for all the hatred hidden within. “<em>Fuck you</em>, dickwipe, just please go away.” She tried to push him off of her, but her hand only passed through him.</p><p>    “Wouldn’t do you even if you paid me so that says a lot, I've stuck my dick in crazy before. Why the fuck would you bait him like that, with the kiss? Corpo nature, I guess, just sellin’ a lie wrapped in a pretty, plastic perfect doll. Or maybe you’re just too embarrassed to fuck while I’m in your head, that it? Think I’ll judge the way you’d do him? Admit it, V, you’re bad at that, too.”</p><p>    Johnny’s voice was like nails scraping on V’s brain, and she could only take so much of his ranting while they walked. V stopped in her tracks, and stared at him, releasing her frustration by yelling. “I didn't bait - you know what, Johnny? Enough! I’m glad you fucking <em> died</em>, so <em> no one </em> else but <b>me</b> has to deal with all the bullshit coming from your mouth that <em> no one </em> wants to hear. News flash, dickhead, <em> no one </em> ever cared about any gonk-ass words that came outta your mouth, now <em> no one’s</em> there to mourn you because of them. Once I'm getting this damn chip out, you bet your ass I'll break it in two. FUCK! OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!” V’s tone was rising higher and higher until her voice broke. It sounded raspy, dry. Raw.</p><p>    The few people passing by looked at V yelling to herself, crying and shouting hysterically, breaking down, gesturing furiously around or pointing violently at the ground then stomping away. They walked past her quickly.</p><p>    Johnny was briefly quiet before taking his aviators off, “Well, aren’t <b>you</b> an altruistic cunt?” he looked at her with disgust and fizzled into nothing before V.</p><p>    V was crying as she took feeble steps on the sidewalk back to her motorcycle. She was truly alone this moment, and she felt like it, too. She finally reached the vehicle and sat down on it, driving home with tears in her eyes and absolute loathing for Johnny in her heart. Despite that, V was remorseful for the things she said - being in counterintel meant that she had to control outbursts such as these, and she should always keep her emotions in check. Something within Johnny twisted her, leaving her worried about her own psyche even more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Once she was home, she took an omega blocker and quickly curled under the shower. Her holo taunted her with messages from Takemura, and she opened them reluctantly:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [About what we discussed on the roof…] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Bakeneko can take on human appearance. Sometimes they even consume their owner and replace them] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Keep it as a warning] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    He had attached a picture of the hairless cat, beautifully framed by the setting sun, it’s eyes reflecting the fiery light. V smiled at it and replied:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Thanks. I’ll remember] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    Takemura’s response came quickly after, and it made V laugh before she closed the messaging feature in order to prepare for bed, feeling better because of it:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Thank you… ^._.^] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>According to this wiki timeline, Takemura is 37 👀 my reaction when I read this was Johnny's xD</p><p>https://cyberpunk.fandom.com/wiki/Japan#Climate (Just scroll to the end, it has a timeline of Japan. "2040 Takemura Goro is born in Chiba-11")</p><p>Anyway, this is the only time I'll mention his age, so it shouldn't be a difference for the story anyhow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Runaway Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The day after, V managed to track down her former client, Eveylnn Parker. She had hired V to steal the Relic but disappeared while V made a recovery. By tracking her along with her friend Judy, they have gone from Clouds, to Fingers’ clinic, to a scavenger’s hideout where they were holding Evelynn’s unconscious body, forcing her to scroll braindances through her doll chip. The whole experience made V’s stomach turn; it was sickening to think about all the victims who were not as lucky as Evelynn was, and even so she was still alive but barely; she was unresponsive, disconnected from the world. The girls brought her to Judy’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>On the balcony, V bitterly snuffed out a cigarette after giving Judy some time to take care of Evelynn. V went inside and learned that Judy managed to get some information out of Evelynn’s chip. Johnny was also present, but he kept quiet until V learned that she would have to find the Voodoo Boys if she was to contact Alt. She knew of them, being a netrunner herself, but she had never interacted with them in cyberspace; they were secluded both in the real world - in Pacifica, no less - and on the net, having their own called Rezo Agwe.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V called the mysterious Pacifica fixer, Mr.Hands, and asked him if there was a way to contact the Voodoo Boys leader - he explained that that would be Maman Brigitte, but an audience with her would prove almost impossible to achieve. Still, he asked V to give him some time to see if he could help her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    V felt tired, not just physically but mentally as well. She was living on auto-pilot, blowing like a leaf in the wind, directionless, with nothing to do until the parade or until Mr.Hands contacted her. The whole ordeal of unfortunate events, one after another, had taken a toll on V’s morale. Night City was becoming like a cage, the tall oppressive buildings covering the sky, shadowing the sun and feeling like they buried her alive, suffocating concrete pouring into her lungs, filling them with heavy polluted air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Feeling lonely and desperate, she went to Jackie’s urn at the Columbarium and sat down in front of it. The urn had his name along with</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Good night, sweet prince.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How are you, Jackie?” V’s voice cracked and she held the amulet while speaking to the silent stone plate. She mournfully exhaled, thinking about him and what he would have said about it. “Misty made this for me after we - after you died and… Yeah, ‘spose I lucked out, huh?” V whispered, expecting an answer that never came. The silence of the Columbarium would be deafening, if not for someone’s distant, faint cry. V took a deep, hitched, breath, too. “Luck… Feels like I used it all on survivin’ our gonk heist. Nothin’s been right since.” She got up gently and brushed the stone wall with a faint smile on her face. “Maybe someday I’ll finally try your tequila with you, wherever you are. Miss you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mano</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” and with those words, V gave the bullet memento another look and placed it in her jacket, walking away. The moment she got on her motorcycle, her holo rang - it was Panam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“V…” Panam’s tone was grim. “It’s a good thing you answered. I could probably use your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably</span>
  </em>
  <span>’?” asked V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine - I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> use your help.” she replied with a sense of urgency. “Can we meet?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V revved up her motorcycle, and put on the helmet. She was now off, “Yeah - where?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam sighed deeply in relief, “You have no idea how good it is to hear that; swing by the Aldecaldos camp. I’ll explain it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Aldecaldos? Thought you parted ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ugh. Look, it’s a long story. Just hurry over. I’m here.” Panam dismissed V’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Already on my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Once at the Aldecaldo camp, V met up with Panam, learning that Saul had been abducted by the Wraiths. They then met with the veterans of the family: Mitch, Carol, Cassidy, Bob and Teddy. The girls happened over them arguing on how to best free Saul, until Mitch broke the loop of arguments by presenting a shard which connected to a drone, overlooking the place where Saul was kept. Through it, V studied the surroundings and found a way to sneak in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Satisfied with what they have, Panam and V set off on the rescue mission. There, V quietly infiltrated the hideout and found a way to connect to the subnet, checking the security cams for signs of Saul. Once she found him, she quietly took down a few Wraiths on her way to him by hacking their personal ports. V was tense, but could breathe freely once she stood before Saul, who was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They snuck outside through some sewers, and Panam waited for them with the van. The sandstorm which was brewing before V got inside was now blowing all around in full force, so Panam and Saul felt relieved that it would cover their tracks. Both of them then decided to take shelter at a nearby abandoned farm. When they got there, the power was cut off completely, and V managed to turn it on. Once back inside, Saul and Panam began bickering and V broke the argument, asking them to keep it for a better day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The sandstorm howled loudly, a roar between creaky wooden walls threatening to tear the small abode apart. Warmth radiated from the electric fireplace next to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We can't hope to handle the Raffens alone.” Saul’s voice brought V and Panam to attention. He leaned towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you would sell us out to BioTechnica? V, tell him it's a damn rotten idea!” Panam raised her voice, looking at V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She took a deep breath, briefly thinking against speaking despite realizing Panam is right. “I gotta agree with Panam. Sounds like a truly shitty idea.” V sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What could you possibly know about it?“ Saul asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y'know what I always liked about nomads? Your hunger for freedom. It's not easy to come by In Night City. The corps got their grubby claws in everything. And I just can't believe you'd hand them what you hold to be most precious.” V passionately spoke, remembering the subject shared with Panam back in the Sunset Motel bar. Nomadic life enticed V - even though she would never get to live it - so she could not, in good conscience, encourage them to sell their freedom away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thank you, V. I could not have said it better.” Panam smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Saul relaxed in his chair; he sighed deeply. He and Panam spoke a bit in a relaxed, calm, way. “If you'd like to come back... Everyone'll be waiting, arms open wide.” said Saul.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hearing this, V felt the knot in her throat return, and she realized what she felt whenever she would watch the Aldecaldos from afar, like a stranger. She knew what it was when Panam insinuated that she could be one of them. V felt a strange mix of deep envy, and of hope. She wanted to belong </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and her desire stared right back at her with cruelty - as marked for death as she was, V could only belong to solitude. She was a living ghost who beat her fists against the frail glass of life, unable to pass back through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Whatever Panam and Saul were talking about, V was not paying attention, trying to not let either of them know of the war that raged inside V’s head; her feelings were conflicted and contradicting as they were, even without throwing Johnny in the equation. She calmed herself down once a deep silence fell into the room, and V watched Saul walk away into the next room muttering something about ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>haboobs</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, leaving only her and Panam on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What was that about?” She asked V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V snapped back to reality, unsure what the subject of the question was about. “Eugh… Dunno, could be the meds.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam took the dusty whiskey bottle that stood on the coffee table before them and took a brave sip. Her features wrinkled and she quickly put it back, “Whew. Now that packs octane.” she coughed gently, shaking off the feeling of the taste. She leaned back towards the couch, looking at V. “Hah, funny…” Panam laid on the arm rests with a gentle smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I rarely sleep with a roof overhead. When you're on the road day into night into day, your butt basically fusing with your seat, you forget what it's like.” Panam explained, leaning her head on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And? You think this is any better?” V relaxed into the seating as well, turning slightly towards Panam.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No... just different.” she replied, looking around. “Yeah, this would make for a decent little motel, wouldn't it? Little fireplace, booze. Grumpy guy at reception is the one thing missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V grinned, straightening her back. “Have everything you need, ma'am?” she spoke in a mock-polite voice, holding an arm behind her and twirling her wrist at Panam.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmhmm... I couldn't ask for more.” Panam cozied up into the couch, slouching even more, clearly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How's your whiskey, ma'am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Panam’s eyes drifted towards the bottle, resting her head on her arm. “Hmm… Warm... subtle metallic aftertaste. Bold, yet smooth. Four out of five stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Ma'am, I'm sure you'd be cozier with your shoes off.” V placed a hand on Panam’s ankles, which were now resting on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Haha, after a full day in them? I'd fear a health code violation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They both chuckled, before V replied, “Nonsense, after a day as full as today, you deserve to kick back.” her tone was dismissive, yet still polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Oh? And what did you have in mind?” Panam’s tone had a subtle flirty undertone, despite being friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Your choice, ma’am. Customer’s always right!” V responded, taking off her hand and holding an open palm towards Panam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A nice, cozy, pillow would be perfect just about now.” Panam also removed her feet from V’s lap, and nestled next to her, “And V... I'm glad you came. Really, thanks. It meant a lot to me.” Panam softly spoke before she yawned loudly. “Do you hear that..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The wind has waned. I can't speak for haboobs, but... When a chinook rolls rough and rowdy across the plain, I sure can't get any shuteye… Not a wink.” Her voice became quieter and quieter, becoming a whisper at the end as Panam spoke, before finally falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V stood awake for a while longer, enjoying the peaceful silence around her. She looked towards the fireplace and her eyes were gazing gently at Panam; V took off her jacket and carefully put it over her friend. Johnny’s voice rang into her head together with hers as she whispered, “On behalf of the staff of the Independent California Motel... I wish you sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    V then relaxed on the couch and closed her eyes, picturing of Takemura next to her with his own motorcycle as they rode with the Aldecaldos. She feels alive, careless, dust gently dirtying her hair as it dances freely in the wind; V imagines that this is what happiness must feel like, setting sun caressing her skin. The empty tangerine-pink deserts surrounding the earth like a blanket would welcome </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know of such beauty; the landscapes shifting slowly into a chilly evening, painted in cool hues, reminiscent of the deep sea and blending into the night sky. They would watch the stars together, name each constellation and find one to claim as their own, hands finding each other in darkness. She takes off her bullet amulet hanging from her neck like a collar and gives it to Takemura, watching him bury it, a secret that only they would share. She would then embrace him, as they would embrace a new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The knot in V’s throat returned, as did the heavy feeling in her heart. A tear fell down her cheek as she gently fell asleep next to Panam, realizing that her dreams would be just that - dreams. They were her fickle whims, taunting and cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once the morning came, she woke up alone. Sunlight seeped through the cracks in the walls, dust particles glimmering like tiny sparks of hope and the radio was playing an old live recording of Samurai. V recognized Johnny’s voice singing, screaming away his pain in a desperate attempt to feel better. She turned it down before walking to the door and opening it. She hid her eyes in retaliation to the blinding light that bathed the landscape, allowing her vision to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>The view was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with sun kissed shrubs which peppered the Badlands horizon, a tumbleweed lazily rolling in the distance, rocks neatly highlighted, contoured by the early morning sunrays. V thought she must still be dreaming as she took in the view. She saw Panam sitting on the stairs of the porch, and V knew now that this was reality. She choked up and looked around, until a voice called out to her from afar, “Look who's alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And alive she felt, too.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam spoke, poking V’s leg so they could sit down next to each other. “Hey. Did you sleep all right?” she smiled and nudged V’s shoulder, content with the shrug she received. “Well, I slept like a puppy. That's a cozy shoulder you have there.” V smiled back at Panam and looked at her as she got up, “It's too bad I better get rolling in a minute.” Panam gestured for her to follow, telling her about the Wraiths and how the Aldecaldos have to prepare better. V then watched Panam ride away, small dirt clouds kicking up in the air in the wake of her vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny was next to her, saying nothing. They looked at each other briefly. V pursed her lips inwardly, finding her motorcycle parked nearby - the Aldecaldos must’ve brought it for her, and she said goodbye to Saul and the veterans taking care of him before riding off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Not long after, Panam once again called V for help - and more eagerly than before, V answered. Panam’s voice came through the holo, “V! Do you have a moment?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“Need to talk?” V responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam paused briefly, “I mean a longer moment. Can you come by the camp? I’ve a problem.” she furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“On my way.” V pulled on her boots, rolling her ankles as she did so. “Gimme a little more intel, what’s your grief?” she spoke, picking up the helmet and heading for the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, it would be better to...” Panam hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lemme guess - Saul, right?” V smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know me well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She chuckled lightly and softly, “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>V found herself excited to see the campfire in the distance - she looked forward to chatting with them again, to be around the Aldecaldos. She found the trailer Panam was at, and quickly learned that she was not alone given the shouting that came from it; she recognized Saul’s voice along with Mitch, who gave her a nod as a greeting when she stepped between them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam explained that Saul would not back down from their deal with BioTechnica, and neither would he allow her to go steal the Basilisk - a Militech cargo transporter. She believed it to be useful, as they would have something to fight back with in case they were attacked. Saul stormed off angrily and left them to their own devices.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V agreed to join Panam and the veterans, helping them hijack the Militech convoy carrying the unassembled Basilisk, and they would use a train to stop it. All was going well, the plan was working as Panam intended. She called V over to her. They both leaned on the window looking over the train tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V... I wanted to speak with you.” said Panam.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What'd you wanna talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know this may sound foolish, because I asked you to help me. But.. Why are you doing this?” Panam asked V, looking her in the eye with a serious gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“'Cause it's important to you.” V replied without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But... is that all? I- Sorry, that sounded worse than I intended.” she sounded surprised, and Panam stumbled her words slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V gazed down. “Anymore questions?” The Aldecaldo veterans below had started a campfire; it was getting dark outside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I know everything I need, I believe.” She turned towards V and smiled. “Perhaps I should send Rogue flowers, to thank her for introducing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V chuckled, “Mm,” she looked at Panam, gesturing towards her, “Not really your style.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam raised her eyebrows and shrugged, “I would add a card! </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you for giving me a true friend, you manipulative whore.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both laughed, “That’s my girl!” V proudly encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All right, let’s join the others.” Panam walked away with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The fire cracked pleasantly, illuminating V and the Aldecaldos and embracing them in a warm fiery light against the dark, chill night. Panam sat next to V as they would chat about Saul, about her fears, about the departed, Scorpion and Jackie. The nomads raised a toast to them. Crickets all around were accompanying the symphony of the desert, loudly singing their eternal tunes. Cassidy pulled out his guitar and joined in, after a pleasant silence filled over them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V looked deeply into the fire and it was blinding her as she watched the twigs turn to ash. Her mind, for once, was surprisingly empty and free of thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam saw that V was staring blankly, seemingly lost from the present. She gently nudged her knee with hers, “Hey, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V’s gaze turned to hers, “Hm?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <span>“The fire won’t go out when you’re not looking at it.” Panam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V’s expression didn’t change. “Mhm. Gonna try and get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“OK. It’ll be quite some time ‘till the convoy comes through.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V replied as she laid down, “Couldn’t sleep even if you tried, could you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam gazed upwards, in awe. “I’ll just stay by your side, gazing at the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Stars.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V opened her eyes, and looked to the sky. A miracle for V to behold, to see so many little stars - some were sparkling, some were little, some big. They were many, though, and V felt taken aback by the view. “That another area of your expertise?” she asked Panam, her voice breathy. “Got maps to the heavens, too?” V could not take her eyes off of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course!” Panam innocently replied, pointing at the sky. “That’s the Big Dipper. And do you see the small flickering star to the right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V searched the sea of stars, looking for the one Panam mentioned like a needle in a haystack - to her, they were all flickering. “Uh… Y-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam laughed, “You do?” she gasped. “Oh dear, that means Ursa Major leak!” She turned around slightly, “Goodnight, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Goodnight,” she whispered. V, however, kept looking at the stars. It was the first time in her life she would take a moment and just look at the naked sky; she listened to the gentle guitar melody. It was an endearing tune, looping for as long as Cassidy knew how to play it. V breathed in the barely blowing breeze, bringing the fresh smell of night along with it. The air was so different than in Night City, it wasn’t poisoning her with each breath, it wasn’t heavy with heat from the concrete. It was easy on her lungs, and so was the evening on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>In the early hours of the morning, Panam had woken up V and they were off. They successfully stole the Basilisk, and brought it back to camp, where Saul waited for them. He angrily walked towards Panam, and gave her an earful or arguments. Panam reminded V of herself a few days prior from the way Panam yelled and screamed at Saul… of how V yelled at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt strange to remember him, when the week had gone by so quietly without so much as a snarky remark from him. V knows her hurtful words were the cause, but she would not actively search to reconcile with someone like him, plus she got what she wanted. There was no point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>V snapped back to reality, and walked ahead. “Got quite a pair o’ lungs, there.” she spoke towards Panam after she dismissed Saul.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks. I believe the last time I pulled something like that, I was ten years old.“ Panam put her hands on her hips as she replied to V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Seem still to be in fine working order. Everything OK?” V looked towards Saul, who was now walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, of course. Though the great train robbery bit of this was much more enjoyable.” she rolled her eyes, swinging on her feet idly. “Gonna take a while to put this thing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V nodded, understanding. “You need me again, all you gotta do is call.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V… I am sure I will. So you'd better expect that call.” Panam patted V on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She grinned and took a few backward steps away, “Be waiting. Take care.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>And so, V was off, away from the Aldecaldos once again. Even though nothing changed in the course of her life, the time spent with them took a weight off her shoulders. She returned to Night City with determination to see her problem through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While waiting a few days for the Basilisk to be assembled, V managed to track down Alt Cunningham. She had to speak to Johnny once again, and they did so only because both of them had the same goal in mind; the little conversations they had were strictly related to Alt and Mikoshi, nothing else. After all was done, V was threatened with another seizure when she walked out of the Voodoo Boy chapel, so she shoved another omega blocker in her mouth, bracing herself and waiting for Johnny to disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>V was coughing, the holo rang. She saw that it was Panam, and she couldn’t answer, texting her through violent coughs and the taste of blood in her mouth that she would call her back. Once the coughing stopped, V called and learned that the Basilisk was ready, and that she is welcome to come see it in action. V agreed, just to see the fruits of their labour.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finding herself at the Aldecaldo camp yet again, V and Panam rode away in the Basilisk. It drove smoothly, and they tested out its weapons as well, which only proved helpful - the Wraiths began attacking the camp. They successfully fended them off; and Saul said it was time to talk to Panam. Once out of the Basilisk, V witnessed a tense moment which turned into a heartwarming one as Saul admitted he was wrong, and that he wished Panam to lead the Aldecaldos alongside him, giving her a big hug. Once she accepted, Panam asked V to follow her to their bar. She stood behind the counter, handing V a lemonade.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V, look around. Look at them. They could be your family.” said Panam in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Panam, what're you--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stay in camp. Join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The offer struck V like a spear in her heart. “Panam, you know I’d love to…I really would.” V drifted off into thought, sipping on her lemonade. She furrowed her brows.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mhm. Here comes that damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Panam spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But I can’t, not right now. Have to finish some things first.” V explained, slight desperation on her tone, upset at her situation. She had trouble focusing on anything, her vision slightly blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All right, V. I shouldn’t drop bombs like that on you right now.” Panam twirled the beer in her hand, looking at V.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V tried to stand up, “I’ll think it o..over.” her head was suddenly spinning, and she felt nauseous. “I pro-” the last thing she saw was Panam hopping over the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>When she came to, Panam was watching over her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Panam, I…” V’s voice was hoarse, her throat dry and her head felt empty.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She kneeled down next to V, “Relax, everything is OK. How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V couldn’t move, her body was numb, there was white noise in her head and a faint ringing in her ears. “What happened?” she whispered, “Don’t remember… We were talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You passed out. Completely.” Panam replied, reaching over to the stand next to the bed, now holding a glass of water in her hand for V. “We took you with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V suddenly realized they must have gone further away from the city, as the sun was setting.  “Where?!” she began panicking, remembering the upcoming parade.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Somewhere new. We moved camp. Don’t worry, we are safe here. For now.” Panam assured her.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shit.” V hissed through her teeth, “Got - got somewhere to be soon, I can’t stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Panam helped V sit up, “V, you have to tell me what is happening.” she spoke with concern in her voice. “The blood… you were out for hours. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V drank some water. “It’s gettin’ worse, Panam,” she explained, hanging her head low.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay, V, relax.” Panam instructed, seeing V’s breath become unsteady. “Take it bit by bit. What is happening, exactly?” She sat up and stood on the chair next to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V took a deep breath, “Okay…” her voice was shaky. “So, you ever hear of the Relic?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The Arasaka tech? Something to do with personalities? I saw the ads. Sounds like a rich people scam, to be honest.” Panam pursed her lips and rested her arms on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V scoffed, chuckling lightly. “Not true. Got one of ‘em right here,” she pointed towards the slot in the back of her head. “It’s… damaged, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So take it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She gazed towards the mirror in the corner, seeing herself - V was tired, her clothes were dusty and Johnny was sitting behind her on the bed. “Wish it was that simple, this thing’s erasing me,” she spoke, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So this is cyberpsychosis? Because if it is, I know people who-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V stopped her, waving her hand in the air, “No, no. The chip’s data is infecting my neural connections. Got nothing to do with cyberpsychosis. If I remove it, I die.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck.” Panam breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, listen. I gotta go. I’m feeling better, ‘n’ I can’t stick around.” She checked her phone and it had one missed call; her stomach dropped. V stood up and walked outside the tent, saying goodbye to the nomads. She walked alongside Panam, and before V could get on her motorcycle, Panam held them in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V, I will not even pretend to understand. I don’t think it has even sunk in yet. But I am serious - how can I help?” Panam let go of V’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Remember Hellman? He's the one who created the personality construct tech.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That's why you wanted to get him,” she sighed out, coming to the realization.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V’s shoulders dropped, her gaze averting from Panam’s. “But it was a dead end. Now I have to figure out where to go next. Couldn't help me. Not sure anyone can.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don't believe that. You'll find a way. And once you do, let me know. I will help. This whole family will help. Saul was not joking. You understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… ‘preciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Take care of yourself. And let me know... Well, just please keep in touch.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Okay.</span> <span>Thanks Panam, truly.” V breathed out, and headed back to Night City.</span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is mostly a character building chapter because I need it for the story, but there will be more Takemura from now on ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How To Disappear Completely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A trigger warning before you start reading: this chapter contains a description of suicidal thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    V called Takemura while riding and he picked up immediately. Before she could say hi, he interrupted her. “V, I trust you are well. You did not answer earlier.” She felt relieved to hear his voice. “Nothing has happened to you?” he asked.</p><p>    “Conked out for a few hours. Good to hear you, Goro.” She greeted him, “You called me about the parade, then?” She kept her eyes on the road.</p><p>    He paused for a second, “Yes, you are right - and it is good to hear you, too.”</p><p>    V smiled to herself behind her helmet.</p><p>    “Hurry, V. I will wait where we met before.” said Takemura, waiting patiently for a response. He cleared his throat while she tried to remember where it was.</p><p>A memory of a smoky scent reminded her. “By the stalls?”</p><p>    “Yes.”</p><p>    V set her mental destination towards Japantown. “I’ll be there soon. Stay outta trouble, okay?” her voice was soft and she expressed her worry.</p><p>    He playfully smirked at her through the holo and ended the call.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    At the parade, V had taken out all the snipers with ease and was on her way to the Arasaka netrunner that Takemura had pointed out, directing her towards the chamber. Before passing its threshold, V found herself on a balcony overlooking Hanako’s dashi float - a haunting melody came from it, and by zooming in her scanner she noticed it was Hanako that was singing, but looking up she could also see Takemura above, ready to jump, though unable to tell details of his shadowed silhouette apart. One thing she did know is that he was preparing for the most dangerous stunt of his life.</p><p>    V briefly leaned onto the railing, watching Hanako perform, the moving sad song rang between the walls of the tall blocks, echoing eerily and sending shivers down her spine. A giant mechanical dragon danced above the float, as if lazily flying alongside it, fiercely warding off any who dared come near. Warm lights were shining from the streets below, bleeding into the blue ones above surrounding the platforms, along with hologram confetti and other such colorful, beautiful projections reflecting japanese culture. A headache suddenly hit V, “Dammit!” she growled, “Not now,” standing away from the balcony, wincing through the pain and strengthening herself. “Cmon, just one more thing to do...” she encouraged herself, hissing through her teeth.</p><p>    V walked inside the chamber, and Hanako’s song became gently muffled by the walls and windows surrounding the netrunner, who sat in a meditative pose, a cable running into the back of her head, straight into the cerebral cortex. V took quick steps next to the ‘runner and grabbed the cable, “Time to take a break.”</p><p>    While unplugging her, a violent force smashed the window nearby and V saw two menacing red glowing blades going straight at her. “Fuck!” she yelled, quickhacking the blades into place - they were crossing around her neck, and she could feel the extreme heat almost burning her skin.</p><p>    “Oda?!” Takemura immediately asked through the holo. “Distance - watch the distance!” He warned, although it clearly came too late.</p><p>    “Course… you’re here!” V grimaced and hissed through her teeth, ending the call in order to properly focus, hand trembling and in search for her holster.</p><p>    “Look what we have here, I warned you!” Oda’s voice came through the glowing crimson helmet, pressing down on her.</p><p>    “We’re not… Enemies!” struggling underneath him, V pulled out her pistol and shot him in the leg - she rolled away as soon as he released her. Quickly getting up, she began looking around for him - he was nowhere to be found, disappearing like a ghost. </p><p>    “You should have quit and left the city!” He spoke behind her, striking at her head.</p><p>    V instinctively ducked and ran away from him, thankful she had managed to upgrade her legs in the meantime, jumping high towards a platform above. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins and caught her breath behind a pillar, focusing. Hanako’s voice still echoed in the large room as she reached a somber note. V had eight shots left in the chamber before she had to reload - the gun shot two times in a row each time it fired. She looked around for Oda, and saw him running and jumping to where she was.</p><p>    V changed positions and tried to shoot at him through a wall, charging the pistol to do so.</p><p>    “You dare use my own master’s weapon against me?” Oda shouted.</p><p>    She made a run for the other side of the room, blindly shooting at him through cover again and this time, a loud glass crack resonated through the chamber just as the song came to a short pause. “Shit,” she whispered to herself - unsure if what she hit was his helmet or a light fixture. Four rounds left.</p><p>    “And Takemura - where is he!? Fearful to face his apprentice?” he relentlessly continued in his pursuit after V.</p><p>    V’s high pitched gasp came from a place of pure fear when he jumped down in front of her, unloading the rest of the bullets covered the melody in a clashing of sounds. She missed. Oda was too fast for her, too strong. V knew she was not built to fight, so she had to think of a different approach. Looking at him in the eyes behind his cracked helmet and standing still, she was waiting for him to charge again.</p><p>    “Oh no,” she whispers to herself, instantly realizing it was a terrible idea. Oda had pulled a gun at her: bullets were trailing towards her body and following V like a swarm of angry locusts. Dashing away, taking a sharp corner and then taking cover behind some abandoned bricks by dropping down to her stomach, V hopes that it would be enough to derail the trajectory. They passed with deathly whistles above her, crashing into a wall. Quietly crawling away and listening for Oda’s footsteps, V snuck around him, avoiding making any noise; silently getting up, she carefully jumped onto a platform, even higher than they were before. Now crouching, she stayed by the ledge and dropped her emptied pistol to where she was supposed to be a few seconds before, hoping Oda would take the bait. Her heart beat fast as she focused, scanner at the ready, gripping the platform so hard her knuckles went white, thinking that her idea had better work - it was a matter of life and death. Hanako hit a high note, resonating eerily.</p><p>    “Still you struggle? Let us find another way.” His voice came from below and she saw Oda walk to her gun, kicking it away and looking around, also tossing his broken helmet along with it - both tumbling with plastic thud rumbles on the raw concrete floor. His pitch black hair came loose to reveal a port hidden within his augments.</p><p>    V instantly dropped down on Oda, falling onto him and pulling out her personal link, connecting it in his neural port with trembling hands and successfully frying his system. Despite being as strong as he was, Oda could no longer put up a fight with V while she hacked him, shattering his self-ICE like fragile glass, rendering his fully implanted body useless, leaving him limp before disconnecting. She fell next to him on her back, muscles aching, catching her breath. V called Takemura.</p><p>    “I… I managed to…” V spoke with heavy breaths, standing and picking up her gun.</p><p>    “Oda - is he dead?” Takemura asked with a trembling voice.</p><p>    “No. Wanna… Fuckin’ zero him,” her shaking hand pointed the pistol at an unconscious Oda. “He’s still breathin’... For now.”</p><p>    “Please, V. Show him mercy,” he replied, pleading. “Do it for me.”</p><p>    “H-he wouldn’t have done… the same.” V spat some blood. “Hope you know that.”</p><p>    V did not take Oda’s weapons as a trophy. “Today’s your lucky day.” She acidly remarked, looking down on him. “Remember to thank Goro.”</p><p>    “It is I who thank you, V.” Takemura told her.</p><p>    V exhaled, and jumped down to the netrunner’s area. She plugged her personal jack into the station and connected to Hanako’s float, disabling the security so Takemura could infiltrate it. “I’m in. Security’s down. Hanako’s inside, too. She’s calling someone. ”</p><p>    “Try to listen in.” Takemura instructed.</p><p>    V did not understand Japanese well enough, and her translator only pulled bits and pieces, as Hanako was speaking quickly - she realized whom she was talking to, though. It was Yorinobu, and there was something about concern or cancelling the parade. Once Hanako seemed to calm down, V could understand more.</p><p>    “Yorinobu? We must finish it.” she said.</p><p>    “Thank you, Hanako. It would have been a shame not to finish so heartwarming a ceremony.” Yorinobu replied, ending the call.</p><p>    “Goro. Everything’s jammed, now or never.” V sternly instructed. She watched Takemura walk in, begging for Hanako to listen to him. It all happened so fast - her attempt at running and Takemura shooting her. V saw Hanako fall limp into his arms with horror.</p><p>    “V, run!” Takemura yelled at her through the call.</p><p>    “Shit! Shit! Shit!” she disconnected and unplugged. Steady on her feet, she began running. Next to the door, Johnny appeared. “Not now, Johnny, can’t talk!”</p><p>    “Wasn’t lookin’ for conversation - just so you know, Smasher was here.”</p><p>    V looked at Johnny in shock as she ran past him. Between bullets and drones which started to follow her from every direction, she managed to find a lift and escape just in time as a piercing sound came through the closing doors, a trail flying just past her and grazing Johnny’s hologram. She pressed the elevator button while  catching her breath and tearing up. Johnny walked closer.</p><p>    “Does it sting, V? Your rōnin used you, looks like. No way this wasn’t a setup. How’d he know it was Oda who attacked you?” Johnny felt her eyes sting and her throat burning from breathing heavily - anger laced each breath, tinted with feelings of betrayal.</p><p>    Once the doors opened, she ran outside passing through Johnny, tears barely escaping her eyes. Even though her legs were cybernetic, her lungs definitely weren’t and she was out of breath after so long. V hid in a dark alley and took cover behind a dumpster, sitting down and whimpering. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and her stomach was twisted into a hard knot; her hands were shaking and the adrenaline began to wear off slowly, leaving her with the shock of realization that she barely escaped death twice this evening. V curled her legs into her chest and she wrapped her arms around them, doubting her choices along the path she was on, quietly crying. She was a mess, her thoughts were scattered, mirroring the garbage overflowing next to her and littering the concrete. Arasaka had forsaken her in more ways than one and yet she always came back to the corporation like a moth to the flame. The Aldecaldos welcomed her as a member of the family, yet she would let her dreams fade away - all she wanted was to follow death like a loyal dog, to follow Takemura in his quest for vengeance, one she understood too well with Abernathy, in hopes that he will reciprocate the gesture once the Relic was dealt with, in order to find a better life together. It was foolish to dream, and she knew it all too well. Daring to dream had previously left her fighting for her life in a landfill, abandoned and seemingly forgotten by everybody. Being abandoned hurt just as much as dying.</p><p>    Johnny was sitting down next to her as her mind was racing, but he had gotten up once she noticed his presence. “No time for moping, V. Delta the fuck out,” he spoke before disappearing with a regretful but stern look on his face.</p><p>    Perhaps Johnny was right,  and it scared her, leaving her vulnerable. Agreeing with the terrorist in her head was bad enough on its own, making her feel like she would lose control over her own body if she gave into the engram for too long. Death terrified her, though even more so the idea of fading away and becoming <em> him </em>. What would Panam feel, that this wretched city she once dreamed of took away one more dear friend? What would Takemura do when his only hope of retribution gave up with such ease? What would Vik and Misty think when they find her laying down lifelessly, that her will was not strong enough to withstand the most challenging of moments? V held a fist over her chest, clenching the netrunning suit hugging her body, and held her head, clutching locks of hair with the other, mind shattered into millions of pieces just like her hope. Sirens passed in the distance and the whole city was roaring above at the halted parade, a disturbing contrast of the quietness of the hiding spot.</p><p>    V weakly wailed in her own misery; her sobs turned into a primal raw cry and she impulsively thought of ending it all, feeling so utterly hopeless her hand connected to the grip of the pistol with ease and raising it with a quivering hand, looking down it, finger not yet on the trigger. The pitch black abyss of the barrel sent her somber chills down her spine. “N-no,” she spoke to herself, putting the gun away. “Can’t let you win, asshole,” she mustered herself back on her feet, if only out of pure spite for Johnny. Whatever the choices she made so far, she must stick with them if she were to see this through <em> and </em>come out alive; she had run out of luck, now she was out of hope as well. V limped away from the dumpster, holding her side in dull pain. She slowly found her way back to her motorcycle, beaten but not broken. V reloaded the gun.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    The holo rang, Takemura’s name was on the display and she answered.</p><p>    “V? Are you secure?” He swiftly spoke.</p><p>    V put on her helmet, preparing to go. “Yeah... for now! Lost your fuckin' mind?!” She scolded him through the call, anger in her tone.</p><p>    Takemura immediately replied, “There is no time to explain. We must meet.”</p><p>    “Where are you?” She started the engine.</p><p>    “An abandoned apartment block on Vine Street. Second floor, number three-zero-three. Knock<em> four </em>times! Hurry!” Takemura explained, putting extra emphasis on the number ‘four’.</p><p> </p><p>    V shortly arrived at the building and checked her phone again before going in. She saw Takemura’s texts about knocking four times, leaving them unanswered. She dismounted and walked inside, going up a few dark flights of stairs; shattered glass cracked under her feet along with forgotten crumpled pieces of paper and wrappers, leaving the only unlittered parts of the floor sticky or wet. The air was humid and smelled of all sorts of unpleasant scents ranging from cigarettes, to alcohol, to urine - it was clear the abandoned building was used by junkies, squatters and the likes. V’s nose wrinkled in disgust, a small <em> ‘eugh’ </em>escaping her. Thankfully, the more she ascended, the fainter the smells became. Room three-oh-three Takemura mentioned was at the end of a dusty, dim, hallway, and the night lights which barely came through some crumbling blinds turned the atmosphere towards something suffocatingly dark, an oppressive green tint engulfed the entirety of the building like poisonous fumes.</p><p>    V approached the door and knocked four times.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Takemura quickly grabbed V, “OK. Come inside, quick. He dragged her in by the shoulder and immediately closed the door, briefly holding V in place and looking at her with a soft gaze, ”I feared they had caught you...” he spoke in an almost whisper, eyes meeting hers and twisting her heartbeat briefly. His ajar lips swiftly closed in a thin line as he pressed them together, a small exhale coming through his nose.</p><p>    V let her shoulders drop in relief, and looked around the room - she saw a woman sitting at a small table in the corner, realizing it must be Hanako Arasaka. She recognized the clothes, previously noticing them through the security cam feed before Takemura kidnapped her. “Right about now, Hanako’s the most famous missing person in the world…” she spoke in a hush.</p><p>    “I am aware.” Takemura kept his gun close to his waist, pointing it away, just like his eyes.</p><p>    V closed into him, stressing her words, “So <em> every </em>Arasaka soldier is on our trail.”</p><p>    Takemura nodded, “You are right. Let us not waste any time,” he took a step away, looking at Hanako. “I offered her some tea…”</p><p>    She looked at him with disbelief, “You kidnap Hanako Arasaka and offer her a cup of fuckin' tea?!” V spoke in a hiss, scowling.</p><p>    He shifted his stance, “Yes... She respectfully declined.” Takemura looked away, leading V to the table in the corner, “Tell her the truth about Yorinobu, no embellishment. And state your terms clearly. Perhaps to you she will listen.” He stood next to Hanako, introducing V. “Hanako-sama... This is the woman I spoke of. Please, listen to what she has to say.” He carefully spoke in Japanese, and his voice seemed to flow easier, lighter, whenever he did so.</p><p> </p><p>    V took a seat on the chair in front of Hanako; she nervously held her fists in her lap, legs glued together. “I’m sorry that we have to speak under such… circumstances.” she bowed her head gently, avoiding eye contact with Hanako.</p><p>    “That is the second time today I have heard that.” Hanako sternly spoke. Her voice was pleasant, airy, unlike the tone she replied in.</p><p>    V looked at Takemura briefly - he stood up tall and menacing next to Hanako - V took a deep breath, recalling the events of Konpeki. “I was there that night at Konpeki Plaza, I saw Saburo Arasaka die.” She carefully narrated, as if she was stepping on eggshells. ”He wasn't poisoned. That's a lie your brother made up and spread. Yorinobu is the murderer.”</p><p>    Hanako shot her a snake’s gaze. “You must be mad to think I will listen to such nonsense.” She looked away from V as she spoke, holding her chin high.</p><p>    “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, let alone believe.” V insisted. “I also know that you’re an honorable person, worthy of trust,” she saw Takemura nod proudly from the corner of her eyes. “And that’s why I want to make you an offer.” That seemed to have piqued Hanako’s interest, as she turned her head towards V.</p><p>    “<em> You </em> ? Make <em> me </em> an offer?”</p><p>    V nodded gently, “The Relic your brother tried to hawk off to NetWatch is in my head. Right now. Took a bullet to the brain, but the tech on the chip saved me. Now, it’s slowly killin’ me. One of your personality constructs, engrams, it’s overwriting my psyche.” V explained in detail, noticing Johnny lean on the wall in the opposite corner of the room. “Gotta stop the process before it’s too late. Know you got the means to help me.”</p><p>    Hanako was silent, and she looked away. She turned her gaze downwards, as if thinking.</p><p>    Takemura intervened, “Hanako-sama! V is the living proof of the terrible crime your brother committed. We can confirm every word she says if you will help her with the Relic.” he implored on behalf of V. Still, Hanako was silent. “Hanako-sama?” Takemura shook his head when he received no response, clearly out of words and ideas.</p><p>    A distant crashing of glass shattered their attention to Hanako, and V looked at the entrance, then at Takemura; their eyes meeting with fear.</p><p>    “Did you hear that?” He asked in a hush, rushing towards his gun. “Go and check.”</p><p>    “I got a bad feelin' about this...” V whispered towards Takemura.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    V woke up in a pile of rubble when she came to, dust everywhere. There was gunfire above her. Johnny kneeled next to her and urged V, shouting. “Last chance to get the fuck outta here!” He waved his hand for V to get up, hurrying her.</p><p>    “Takemura-” V gasped for air, “Can’t leave him back there!”</p><p>    Johnny would’ve pulled her up by the collar and dragged her out if he could, “Forget him, guy’s toast!” his voice rang in her head. “‘Less you wanna wind up like him!”</p><p>    V refused to believe he was dead - he can’t be dead. The gunfire stopped briefly, if even for a second. No, Takemura is alive, he’s gotta be. As much as she dreaded and hated hearing the gunfire return back in full force, it was a good sign: he was putting up a fight. V got up, and looked to the ceiling where she fell from. The muzzle flashes of the loud gunshots were faint through the dust and smoke, coming from two floors upwards.</p><p>    V took a step back, minding her footing and disregarding Johnny. She carefully jumped to the story above, then the next, hanging on the crumbling floor, groaning and dragging herself upwards; she could see Takemura fighting for his life against three Arasaka elite soldiers. Gathering her strength, V pushed herself to her feet behind the squad, pressing a finger to her lips when Takemura caught a glimpse of V. She pulled her pistol to the back of a soldiers’ head closest to her and shot. Takemura took down another of the remaining two, and then V rushed the other soldier. She wrapped her personal jack around the soldiers’ neck and strangled him with hatred. “Fucking die,” she spat, struggling to finish the job while Takemura took his time reloading, watching her; he calmly walked up next to V and shot the soldier in the temple, letting the corpse fall limp at her feet. A messy kill attempt, cleaned up by him.</p><p>    Takemura picked up one of the soldiers’ radios, and spoke into it in Japanese, “Target down. Requesting pickup.” He turned it off and turned towards V. “We must hurry. V, You should have not returned. You will die here with me!” Takemura scolded her, his voice low.</p><p>    “Thank me later. We need to find a way out - fast.” She looked for an access point around the room, but found none. “Shit,” she whispered to herself, following Takemura who rushed towards the collapsed floor. “Keep a low profile, Goro,” said V, watching Takemura stand up and walk with his gun at the ready.</p><p>    He looked at her and immediately lowered his silhouette, “I will try.”</p><p>    “Good. Can’t do anything except shoot, the building’s off the grid. I’ll be useless to you if we go gung-ho on these motherfuckers,” she whispered.</p><p>    Takemura nodded, and they quietly began moving towards an exit that he knew of, guiding them through the collapsed hallways and rooms. He silently executed any soldier from behind so as to not draw attention with gunfire. They made a run for the exit once it was in sight, and the coast was seemingly clar. </p><p>    But as soon as she ran out, V’s fingers became numb, her ears were ringing. “Oh shit…” she weakly whispered, and her legs gave out under her just as they got outside. She tried crawling, but her body wasn’t listening. </p><p>    Takemura rushed to V’s side and got her to her feet, “We must go different ways. Alone, we have a better chance.” He quickly instructed, hurrying V away before he saw her stand on her own and nod in agreement - Takemura was unaware he spoke to Johnny as they ran in different directions, scattering like cockroaches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Erase / Rewind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    V couldn’t feel her hands or feet as she was coming awake, sitting in a foul smelling room. Johnny sat on the table next to the window contoured in moonlight; his silver arm glistened under it. Blinds jagged the light with sharp shadowy stripes against his silhouette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He looked to V. “Wake up, corpocookie. Think you’ve had enough asslicking for a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “The - the fuck?” V’s head was throbbing, sending dull pulses of pain down her temples. “Where are we?” She looked around, studying the motel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “We’re a couple of miles outside Night City...” he explained, looking out the window. “Anyone knocks,  blast the fuckin’ door. No warning.” Johnny turned his gaze towards the shotgun in V’s hand - where he got it, she did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She peeked at it, too, quickly realizing she was facing the door. “And if it’s Goro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny scoffed, “Who’re you kiddin’? Been twenty four hours since we split up. Complete radio silence. Rest in peace, bastard,” he said with a sly smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V grimaced, shifting in the chair and adjusting her spreaded legs to a less crude position. “He’s a big boy - I’m sure he’ll pull through,” she winced in pain while speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “With a pack of Arasaka hounds at his heels? Doubt it.” His head tilted towards V. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of an engine coming closer and closer - “Hear that?” his gaze snapped to the door; Johnny’s usual fluid movements became stiff. Calculated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Car...” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “At this hour, in this place? Fuck.” He turned around on the table and peaked out the window through the blinds. “Just one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V held the shotgun close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There were a few knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Don’t touch that door.” Johnny glitched in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V stood up and walked to it, pointing the gun through Johnny. “I’m armed. Don’t try anything,” she warned the visitor before reluctantly opening the door. A woman came into the room, claiming she had a message for V. Johnny realized it must be a proxy. Her slim feminine figure took a seat and a few seconds later, she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I must make one thing clear.” Said the proxy, now resembling Hanako’s tone. “I still think you are mad, but… I can fool myself no longer. I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V took a seat next to her. She paused, thinking about what to say. “Any word from Goro? We split up when we went on the run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Takemura is in a secure location. That is all you need to know at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V’s eyes jumped to Johnny, who was leaning next to the proxy, and she nodded in understanding, satisfied with the answer she received. “How’d you find me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hanako scoffed, “Did you really think it would be enough to leave the city?” she looked into V’s eyes. “Takemura mentioned he had placed a tracker on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” V thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep. Motherfucker.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Johnny replied; only then she realized Takemura’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>comforting’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>arm on her shoulder between short bouts of conscience while recovering at Viktor’s after the heist, and pressed her lips together with a minuscule sigh. It was understandable, given he didn’t know her at all back then. Comfort was in reality caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The proxy then spoke about everything that was to come - that V was to help Hanako and that they had everything they needed to meet: V and Takemura knew where Hellman was, and V had also managed to contact Alt Cunningham. Hanako wished to be extremely cautious until they would meet at Embers, before disconnecting from the proxy, who had swiftly -- and eagerly -- taken her leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    V was now alone with Johnny yet again. “Know what?” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Think I’d’ve rather had a wave of ‘saka ‘lites barge in here.” Johnny lit a virtual cigarette. Usually, V could smell it, but it was less intense now - she was unsure if it was the engram scrambling her neural pathways or simple sensory adaptation given how often this occured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She cleared her throat as if to speak, but no words flowed from her mouth, only thoughts. “C’mon, think about it. Yesterday, Hanako was living in a world that was completely safe for her.” V tried to convince Johnny, “What’s she got on her hands now? A foreign city, a homicidal brother and a fuckin’ thief. It’s why she sent a proxy. She’s alone, and she’s shittin’ herself more than we are.” Her tone was full of conviction and reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Uh-huh,” Johnny rolled his eyes, coming face to face with V. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clink</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “What? Did you just say</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘clink’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She leaned back away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Mhm. Sound of her attaching her leash.” Johnny walked out of V’s sight, disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>As if it weren’t always there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>V checked her holo before leaving, and there were a few messages from Takemura:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[I am alive and well.]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[But had you not returned for me I could not send that message. Thank you]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>He then attached an unflattering selfie and V lightly snorted before responding:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Glad you’re in once piece]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Where are you?]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>Takemura replied shortly after:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Right now I am waiting in a secure location]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[You saw for yourself… It is hard to read her thoughts, but I have the strange feeling she is devising some kind of plan…]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[I trust her. I advise you to do the same. We will be in touch]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[If you bow your head, then only to one of higher standing.]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>V frowned in confusion and responded:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[not sure how you want me to interpret that]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[These are words of wisdom that have offered me guidance throughout my life. As I hope they will for you.]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[What do you plan to do? You know what I’m asking]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[I’m stickin to the plan. Hanako at my back will be a big help]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Perfect. It’s the only sensible choice, my friend. First it was me on your side, now her, and soon all of Arasaka.]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>“Sure fuckin’ hope so,” she spoke to herself, as another message had come through:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Even should you abandon your body, never abandon your honor. Never stray from the Way. -Miyamoto Musashi]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>V was left even more confused by this, but knowing he was by her side nonetheless was a comforting thought. Leaving his messages unanswered, she decided it was time to move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The moment V walked outside the door, she immediately collapsed. Her pain was no longer sharp as it usually was, it transformed into something constant, dull and blunt; it no longer came in quick tides, now. It was like someone was trying to cut through her skull with a spoon, digging and digging as the pain slowly engulfed her. Her limbs were unresponsive, her breath quickened. Panic. “I’m-” she barely spoke, “I’m dyin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was peaceful for a little while, floating into nothingness; the deep waters of V’s consciousness drowned her, leaving her unaware of anything but the fact that she existed. V then opened her eyes and tasted dirt on her lips, her face glued to the cold floor. Her eyes could barely adjust to the warm, peachy light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Get up.” Johnny demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V rattled the pseudoendotrizine in her hand, relieved to see the cap untouched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Almost flatlined by that attack.” said V, trying to raise herself on all fours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny turned around and looked down at her. “Almost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The damp smell of salty trash slowly creeped in, the hot gusts of weak wind blowing lazily from the sound of the sea. “We in… Pacifica? What’s this building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Old hotel… The Pistis Sophia. We’re her sole guests right now. We need to talk, c’mon.” Johnny clarified, urging her to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You took over…” V spoke in a hush, leaning herself on the wall, taking weak steps towards Johnny, who was now waiting at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He crossed his arms, tapping his foot gently on the broken glass all around. It made no sound. “Couldn’t just leave you there, could I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks for helpin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny glitched alongside V, walking in front of her. His hips swayed lazily with each step he took, his long greasy black hair tracing the outlines of his neck. “Yeah, whatever. Climb through this window.” He jumped in first, then waited for V inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She struggled to do so, afraid to cut herself on the pieces of glass scattered on the window sill while she struggled to vault over the small frame. V tumbled in with a soft thud on the floor, then got up with great struggle - the headache she got from the seizure was still present, like a faint noose crowning her head, tightening in pulses with each heartbeat. The grim reminder of her ticking clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny stood by a dusty old kitchenette. “C’mere, open this hidey hole. Empty it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V opened the vents by pushing her nails into the space between the cover and the wall, then easily tore it away, sticking her hand inside and pulling out some dog tags. She rubbed the dust off of them with her thumb, reading the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Robert John Linder’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on them, along with another one, unfamiliar to her. “These are yours.” V sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “‘Least you can still read.” Johnny sat backwards on the chair in front of V. “Belong to you now.” he gestured with his mechanical hand towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She fiddled with the tags, pondering the gesture. “Why you givin’ me these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He looked to the side, then raised his sunglasses to the top of his head - Johnny looked around the room, then back at V with furrowed brows and a thoughtful expression on his face. “Imagine we’re fightin’ in a war side by side. Would you take a bullet for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No,” said V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny rolled his tongue against the back of his lips, deep in thought. “Tags belonged to the man who sacrificed his life for mine in Mexico.” He lowered his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Hm… that’d be the conflict fifty years back.” V studied the tags intensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Exactly. When I was a young pissbrain like you, I enlisted with a corp army. Was in Mexico when I realized that no matter the conflict, corps always win. Ordinary people always lose.” His tone was grim, yet gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V deeply sighed, “Look, please don’t elaborate. Just say what you gotta say, and let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Been thinkin’ about our predicament… When the time comes, I’ll agree to get wiped, V. Tags are proof of my promise.” Johnny pointed at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why are you doing this?” V’s deep gaze lingered on his, and it felt like staring in a mirror for too long. A sense of dread overcame them, an emptiness that creeped in a corner of their minds and the reminder that they just</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to be. It felt incomprehensible, so they both snapped out of it simultaneously. It sent shivers down V’s spine and Johnny felt them too. Intimacy such as this was taboo; neither of them acknowledged it, let alone verbalize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Johnny’s voice grounded V back into reality. “You’ve made it clear that you don’t like me, ‘n’ I sure as hell don’t like you, either. Whatever our disagreements and conflicts, not even corpodogs like you deserve death by becomin’ someone else. You wanna sell yourself to Arasaka, fine, your mistake and choice to make. Just don’t want you to do it because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He carefully spoke. “...‘Sides, you’re okay, V. Nomads wouldn’t welcome human refuse within their family, so take this as a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “…’preciate it.” V was still shaken by the previous moment, and his words left her shocked, too. It felt both ominous and relieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You seriously considering Hanako’s offer?” He pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V looked up with determination, “I’ll do what I must to survive, even if it means getting my hands dirty.” She clutched the tags between her fingers with gentle force.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny sighed, “You’re in charge here. Just got one request, V.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Seriously?” a scoff escaped her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Adam Smasher - fucker who got the best of me. Whatever happens to me, I want him zero’d, gone, tossed into the wind as mulch,” he mimicked crumpling a piece of paper as well as throwing it away, too. He spoke with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not gonna kill myself to satisfy your revenge fantasy. Outta the question, Johnny, so don’t even try to convince me,” V stood up and walked past him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny appeared in front of the window they came through. “Fine, if you change your mind, lemme know.” His arms were crossed, and he stood his ground as if not letting V through.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still feelin’ shitty, but I should get going,” she waved him aside, forgetting he was incorporeal. Then she waited for him to move.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“V...” he pressed a hand against her, holographic glitches sputtering as it connected, passing through her slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What now?” She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Takemura.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What will you do about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heart ached as she thought about it. “Nothin’, just... step away. ‘S clear he’s not looking for a mainline.” V shrugged, biting her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny furrowed his brows. “Maybe not, but after all this is done and gone, just fuck off into the sunset, join Panam. Ask him to come with.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Rōnin and ‘runner’</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand in hand has a nice ring to it - just do it for yourself, not because I ask you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V gave him a condescending smile, raising her eyebrows. “I think you’re cute, rockerboy.  But I got no hope that’s gonna happen. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He moved aside, clearing the way for V to pass. “Don’t give a shit what you think. Just mull it over in your shrivelling gonk brain, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V stood next to him before vaulting out. “Promise. And Johnny?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His head turned towards her with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry...” V’s tone was remorseful as the words effortlessly rolled off her lips. “...’bout all I said that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Johnny barely raised the corner of his mouth, “I know, V.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I couldn't write it from V's POV, I wanna add it here: the way I see Takemura's texts is that he acknowledges V's attempts at an honorable redemption (even though she might die in the process) and it reflects back at the first time he sees her as a dishonorable thief in Tom's Diner. It's a nice way of saying he respects her decisions without actually saying it 🤔 V does understand these values (loyalty/integrity) in a more realistic way though, but not through Bushido. There's more layers to it than I can probably fathom 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fade To Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day? It's more likely than you think! x)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Not long after, V headed home to dress properly for the meeting with Hanako, pulling out a dress she had no opportunity to wear anymore until now. However, she kept Johnny’s dog tags in plain sight, the crude accessory conflicting with the elegant and stylish outfit she wore. Every strong move was accompanied by the tags’ metallic jingle and the clack of her heels. She hailed a cab and headed straight to Embers to meet with Hanako.</p><p>    Once there, they exchanged polite greetings and V was knowledgeable on how to address her and how to speak according to etiquette. Hanako asked V a few questions and they were soon after converging onto the topic of Mikoshi.</p><p> </p><p>    They idly walked to the bar as they spoke, two glasses of what V assumed was whisky waited for them there. Hanako brought one glass to her lips, and V caught a better glimpse of her, how she looked like now that they weren’t hiding in a dark apartment. Hanako was a woman who exhumed elegance, authority, and grace. Her pitch black hair was neatly pulled up into a bun, held in place by a tasteful minimalist accessory which matched her earrings. Her porcelain perfect skin, lined with golden embellishments, was as immaculate as her creamy-white dress, glistening in the soft light of the empty restaurant. The make-up Hanako wore would only complement everything as golden eyeliner adorned her icy-cold eyes, and her lips were painted in a rich burgundy lipstick. V admired Hanako’s simplicity as the notion of<em> less is more </em> was so effortlessly conveyed into bold choices.</p><p> </p><p>    “I can lead you to Mikoshi.” Hanako offered.</p><p>    “Meanin’? Mikoshi doesn’t exist in realspace,” stated V.</p><p>    Hanako put the glass down, content with the sip she took. “Yet its access points do. And one is very near.” she replied, briefly looking away before turning her attention to V.</p><p>    “Where?”</p><p>    “Here in Night City.” Hanako gently leaned into V, “Beneath Arasaka Tower.”</p><p>    Hearing this, Johnny butted in behind the countertop, “We oughtta leave. Right now.”</p><p>    V dismissed him and continued the conversation. His unrelenting leer was aggressively trained on the Arasaka heir, seeping hatred into veins like poison, coursing slowly through V like acid, as her and Hanako spoke about Yorinobu and what the plans were.</p><p>    However, everything was vague - the only straightforward matter she told V was that she would have to testify against Yorinobu at a board meeting in exchange for help with the Relic. She then explained to V that everyone, including her, must know their role in life.</p><p>    “I know my place. And I have no wish to change it.” Hanako stated.</p><p>    V peeked at Johnny before turning back to Hanako, fiddling idly with her glass before speaking, “Know my place, too. Know exactly where I came from.”</p><p>    Hanako took another sip, listening attentively to V.</p><p>    “Maybe, once it’s all said and done, I’ll find my way back there.” her voice was shaking slightly, but she spoke honestly.</p><p>    “Perhaps.” Hanako slightly smiled, “If you can prove your value.”</p><p>    Johnny leaned face-down into the counter in defeat. “Jesus, I’m gonna fucking puke…”</p><p>    Hanako then insisted for V to think quickly about her offer, and V could only promise that she will deeply take it into consideration. V felt dizzy, lightheaded.</p><p>    “Let’s fly the fuck outta here.” Johnny violently jerked her body away from Hanako.</p><p>    The guards instantly stood at the ready, but Hanako dismissed them. She took a good look at V, “V? Do you feel all right?” she asked.</p><p>    “Huh?” V replied, blissfully unaware.</p><p>    Hanako brought two golden fingers towards her face and gestured below her nose, “You are bleeding,” she lightly tapped her skin.</p><p>    V mimicked her and blood stained her fingers. “Fuck…”</p><p>    “It seems you are running out of time. Don’t delay, make your decision.” Hanako dismissed V, waving the guards over to escort her out.</p><p>    “I-I’ll think about… it.” V coughed, stumbling away from the chair. A guard escorted V until she was in the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button to go down - though she did not feel herself do so. She looked at her hand, which was slightly shaking; a wave of nausea overcame her when the head-splitting migraine attacked her in full force.</p><p>    “I warned you.” Johnny used her hand to stop the elevator.</p><p>    “W-what’re you doing?!” V winced in pain, collapsing to the floor beneath Johnny.</p><p>    “What am I doing? I’m showing you what it feels like to feel fuckin’ trapped.” He took a few steps towards V, and felt the fear running through her veins. She felt his anger. “Asked you. Warned you. But you’ve insisted on not giving a shit.” Johnny looked at V with disgust, and kneeled next to her. “Now this porcelain cunt’s gonna use you in her fancy scheme.”</p><p>    “The fuck’s your problem, we learned where Mikoshi is. I’m taking her offer,” she crawled backwards into the corner of the lift.</p><p>    “I see you still don’t understand how these leeches operate - surprising.” Johnny crawled towards her, trapping her with his ethereal body. “She met you face to face. She revealed her plan. She sank her teeth into you. Not gonna be able to pry yourself out. ‘Least, not by yourself; even though they’re trailer tuggers, go call Panam.” He stood up. “Better than to sell yourself.”</p><p>    “Not gonna ask the Aldecaldos to risk their lives for <b> <em>my</em> </b> mistake. This is on me, and me alone to fix.” V spat, standing up and pushing Johnny away. “Now shut up, and back off.” she walked towards the elevator.</p><p>    “You better relax.” said Johnny with a smirk on his face and a cigarette now between his fingers as he gestured it towards V. It felt more like a warning than a piece of advice.</p><p>    “I… am… fine.” V breathed out between her teeth. She pulled up her arm to push the elevator button, and immediately fainted.</p><p> </p><p>    She woke up at Viktor’s clinic, who eased her back to reality. V had never felt so ill in her entire life, but there was no pain except for the worst splitting migraine she had ever felt - everything was <em> wrong </em>. Not one inch of her body was aware, and even the usual antiseptic smell of the clinic was absent. She knows she vomited due to the acidic feeling in her throat, but the metallic aftertaste it came with was gone. It worried her a great deal, feeling like she was under complete anesthesia while being aware - her body parts were either numb or unresponsive. Besides the sickness, she felt angry, and the hot wrath that ran into her veins was the only thing she could still feel.</p><p>    Viktor was worried, and he too felt anger at V for allowing herself to get this sick. He gave her an earful of concerned arguments that V was all too aware of. He presented one last omega blocker as an encouragement to make a choice while she still could, a pseudoendotrizine from Misty to let go and give into Johnny, and a <em> gun </em>. The last one sent V’s mind back into the dumpster, and she swore to herself that she will never allow herself to ever think that again.</p><p>    “This is your last chance to take matters into your own hands.” Viktor looked at V who struggled to sit up, “Understand?”</p><p>    “I know, Vik. I’ll try, soon.” she breathed out.</p><p>    “No.” he sternly replied. “You’ll do it <em> now </em>.” he led V towards the tray where her choices waited.</p><p>    Johnny materialized next to the table, “On your own terms, huh?” he puffed the smoke from his cigarette onto the pills. “Really subtle there, doc.”</p><p>    Viktor let go of V once she stood on her own and sat back in his chair, watching the never ending loop of the boxing match he always sunk hours into.</p><p>    V ignored Johnny and took the last few weak steps to reach the tray. She held herself up by the edges of it and looked over the pills and the gun. “Time’s up, <em> corpocookie </em>. Get your shit together and leave,” said V.</p><p>    “Christ, V, you’re talking out loud!” Viktor exclaimed.</p><p>    “Ugh,” she sighed. “What?”</p><p>    “Just go fix this thing.” he insisted, deeply stressing each spoken word.</p><p>    V hovered her hand over the pills and it was immensely strenuous to put it onto the omega blocker, feeling like she was trying to connect the repelling ends of a pair of magnets. Despite the struggle, she did it; her hand trembled violently as she held the pill in her clenched fist, and the force it took to bring it to her mouth was comparable to lifting three times her weight with her frail ‘ganic hand. “See you inside Mikoshi.” V spoke aloud, hitting herself in the face with full force as her tongue met the pill; it wasn’t it’s effect for sure, but Johnny’s surrender. She swallowed it dry and felt it scratch the inside of her throat on its way down.</p><p>    Viktor watched her with concern, but there was a sense of pride in how he looked at V.</p><p>    V took a few moments to adjust back to her body, and she exhaled, filled with determination and vengeance. She can now see the light at the end of the tunnel and the moment she would get rid of the Relic was in sight - just one more hurdle, one more obstacle. </p><p> </p><p>    One last effort.</p><p> </p><p>    V stormed outside, walking past Misty who looked quite shaken and concerned, and hid in a corner where no one could hear her talk; she called Hanako, who answered on the first ring. V accepted the offer. Hanako then told V that Yorinobu is keeping her against her will at his estate in North Oak - though in less explicit terms - and V assured her that she will get her out. Hanako then mentioned she would be sending someone to pick up V at her location.</p><p>    A little while later, V was hanging around Misty’s shop, waiting. She felt nervous, not because she had just entrusted Arasaka with her future, but because of the omega blocker - V feared the effect would burn out at the worst possible moment, so the more they waited the less comfortable she was in her own skin. Misty calmed her down, assuring her that the pills are strong enough despite her condition; she offered to read her tarot, but V politely declined. She knew her situation was pretty grim as it was. There were a few knocks on the door.</p><p>    “I think that’s for you!” Misty chimed in a cheery voice, but her expression paled instantly the moment she looked out the window. “Wait, is that… an Arasaka stretch?” She turned to V.</p><p>    “That’s right.” V replied.</p><p>    “But… V! They killed Jackie!” Misty spoke in a high whisper, “And - and now you’re working for them?!” She took a few steps back.</p><p>    V deeply sighed, “Misty, listen...” her voice dragged on, “All this shit started because I decided to screw over the corp that used to sign my paychecks.” V’s tone was serious, though turning towards despair as she ended her explanation, “If I can make things right… maybe, just <em> maybe </em>, things’ll go back to normal.” V furrowed her brows upwards.</p><p>    “Betraying a friend - you can’t justify that.” Misty teared up.</p><p>    “You got no right to judge me.” V hissed.</p><p>    “You’ve changed… for the worse.” Misty softly spoke, hanging her head low.</p><p><em>     “Things would never go back to normal </em>.” V’s own voice echoed in her mind on a loop while Misty opened the door, leading in the guest with wary politeness.</p><p>    Anders Hellman stepped in. His light swedish accent resonated along the chimes of Misty’s shop as he spoke, closing the door behind him and causing V to turn around. “So, this is where Arasaka’s finest technology wound up… charming. Where’s the ripper?” He stepped forward towards V, who was scowling at him. “Telling fortune from rat bones in the back?”</p><p>    “You seem to be spewing a lot of shit for someone who was whimpering in fear not long ago.” V smiled coldly at him and stood face to face with him, never breaking eye contact. “Perhaps we were too gentle with you then?”</p><p>    The door opened once more, and it was Takemura. He stepped in, and the moment he did so, Hellman and V distanced themselves from each other and faced Takemura.</p><p>    “V, it’s good to meet again. You look...” He greeted her, observing her from head to toe, grimacing slightly. “...Like shit.” Takemura sighed.</p><p>    V pursed her lips inwards in disappointment; she still wore the same dress, though it was  dirty, torn here and there, and her heels were substituted with some rugged sneakers which were not hers. Her hair must’ve been a mess, just like her make up - V did not have the opportunity to look into a mirror ever since she left her house last time.</p><p>    Takemura, on the other hand, wore a clean impeccable white suit, it was so bright and neat it almost hurt to look at him, and the blood red sash at his waist was definitely hiding a weapon behind his back. His hair was no longer ruffled with stray locks.</p><p>    “Compared to you, I do.” she chuckled. Hellman rolled his eyes in the back as he waited by the door, “You look good.”</p><p>    “I am back in graces, as you say.” Takemura proudly idled on his feet. “No more hiding in filth, no more second-rate food,” he mentioned, shifting his stance and gesturing for V to head to the door, “We should go.” He bowed towards Misty.</p><p>    Hellman let Takemura pass, but held V in place. “Wait a minute.”</p><p>    Takemura stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing the two.</p><p>    “When we last… saw one another, we spoke of a construct in your head that could influence your decision-making.” said Hellman, crossing his arms. “The same construct that, in its former life, detonated two nuclear warheads inside Arasaka Tower.” He stepped in front of V.</p><p>    Takemura looked at her with a slight doubt on his face.</p><p>    “And now you and this construct have <em> volunteered </em>to sort out things in Arasaka.”</p><p>    “What is this about?” Takemura interrupted.</p><p>    Hellman scoffed, “Has no one told you? Shame.”</p><p>    V’s blood froze in her veins, realizing Takemura was about to find out her little secret. She had never gotten the moment to tell him about it after their evening at the diner.</p><p>    “The engram inside is Johnny-fucking-Silverhand. Recognize the name?” Hellman asked Takemura with an accusatory tone towards V.</p><p>    V felt small, embarrassed, and braced herself for a retaliation.</p><p>    “The terrorist?” Takemura inquired, looking at V.</p><p>    “Yes, but he’s suppressed now with omega blockers. We’ve… had a rocky road to get here. This was the hardest thing I’ve done, so <em> please </em>help me get rid of him.” She pleaded, gazing at Takemura with desperation, almost breaking down. “I’ve put my trust on you before, Goro; now do the same. Just wanna live.”</p><p>    Takemura gazed to the ground, deep in thought, leaving V a bundle of nerves and anxiety while he did so. His eyes met hers briefly, and then looked towards Hellman. “That is enough for me. Let us go to the car. Hanako-sama is waiting.” Takemura gestured for Hellman to exit. </p><p>    “He may be satisfied,” Hellman whispered towards V before moving, “But I will be watching you.” He got into the driver’s seat, waiting for Takemura and V.</p><p>    Takemura all but reached out a hand towards V as she walked out. Instead, he looked at her with pity in his eyes and opened the door to the front passenger seat for her as she walked into the car, “You can do this, V.” He patted her on the shoulder.</p><p>    V immediately passed out as soon as she sat down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Where the Winds Don't Blow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Rescuing Hanako from Yorinobu’s mansion was no easy feat, but Takemura and V did it. They met up with Hanako quickly after and set off towards Arasaka Tower. V began feeling terrible once again, and Hellman stated it was a miracle she could still walk. Takemura verbally jumped to V’s defense, threatening to break his legs - it would have been a comedic exchange were the situation not so grim and significant. Hanako shushed them all, and once they arrived, V collapsed to the floor as soon as she got out of the AV; she took Takemura’s hand, who further encouraged her onward. Hanako then gave Takemura his orders, and she, Hellman, and V soon after found themselves in Mikoshi to do one last thing -- as Hanako vaguely explained.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    They walked out the elevator, and Hellman broke off from them, headed into a hallway.</p><p>    “...soon after you abducted me, I sought his counsel.” Hanako gently spoke, taking a seat; the chamber they were in overlooked a giant server, with a bright red tower - V figured that had to be Mikoshi’s access point.</p><p>    V sat down next to Hanako, “Whose?”</p><p>    “Father’s.”</p><p>    In that moment, V was grateful she was sitting. Piercing cold blood ran through her veins, her heart dropped, her stomach was in a knot and her eyes froze onto Hanako.</p><p>    “His office is not the only replica he created,” she explained, gesturing towards Hellman.</p><p>    Before them now stood a giant projection of Saburo Arasaka.</p><p>    “Father.” Hanako greeted him in Japanese. “It is she.”</p><p>    His deep, gravelly voice was slightly distorted and it resonated within V’s core and the room. He looked at her, stating: “You stole from my company.” V’s shaking hands were now sweating, and she dropped her head in fear, eyes never closing. “You aided in my daughter’s abduction.” Saburo’s words drilled into V’s mind, his tone never rising beyond a calm, calculated scold. “And now you will bring my son to his demise.”</p><p>    V’s toes were curling into her shoes.</p><p>    “One might think you have a grudge against Arasaka.”</p><p>    V took a breath before speaking in a whisper, “It’s an honor to finally make your acquaintance.” Her head dropped even lower between her shoulders. “I used to work for Arasaka counterintel in Night City before-”</p><p>    “Before you became a victim of my technology and your stupidity.” He interrupted.</p><p>    V gently nodded and looked up, “We all make mistakes. I’m here to fix mine.” she meekly replied, her eyes now looking downwards in regret.</p><p>    “Then you are on the right path,” said Saburo. “Life, death, and in between… Glass.” the hologram distorted ever so slightly. “That is what we are doing. Making the dividing line thinner and thinner. And you become a part of this process. I suppose I should thank you.”</p><p>    V’s brows furrowed and her heart never beat faster. “I’m afraid thanks would not suffice.”</p><p>    Saburo dipped his head gently, nodding once. “This I know. You will be compensated appropriately.” He now turned away from V. “I am ready, Hanako. Let’s begin.” The hologram disappeared, and Hanako picked the glowing red-cored device in her golden fingers.</p><p>    “Hanako, wait a second…” V whispered. “Wanna talk to Jackie Welles.”</p><p>    “Who?” Hanako looked down towards V.</p><p>    V met Hanako’s cold gaze. “You took his body - Arasaka did. Goro said you interrogate the dead.” Her low voice slightly cracked, “Think I might understand how that’s possible, now.”</p><p>    “I’m afraid they are two wholly different things… But let us see.” She turned towards Hellman, “Jackie Welles.” She said his name like a command.</p><p>    V’s blood froze in her veins, not because of fear this time, but because she saw Jackie. His hologram stood tall and huge just like Saburo’s, and he greeted her with open arms as he spoke in his ever-cheerful voice.</p><p>    “<em> Chica </em> ! Finally!” Said Jackie. “ <em> Mama </em> told me things come to those who wait - and some’re even good!” Jackie looked at her with a huge smile on his face and he held his arms on his hips after he gestured towards V in excitement.</p><p>    “Jackie… It’s really you.” V weakly whispered.</p><p>    He looked around, “Huh, not bad being the heir to the Arasaka empire.”</p><p>    “Remember anything? ‘Bout what happened?'' asked V bluntly.</p><p>    Jackie threw his arms and laughed, “Hit the major leagues, chica! Runnin’ with Dex! Fat-assed Black Jesus of the Afterlife! A heap of partly gold-pleated cool. Not bad, eh?” His demeanor did not even falter, and it made V sick seeing him like this.</p><p>    Still, V muttered her words, “Hey - never did get the chance to thank you.”</p><p>    Jackie held the Relic into his hand and blood dripped onto his chin while he spoke to V. “The biochip… Hold onto it, for me.” His hologram still had a gentle smile on its face.</p><p>    V was greatly disturbed by this memory suddenly resurfacing and teared up; she gripped her chair and hung her head low, letting tears drip on the floor, remembering how Jackie’s hand, slick with blood, felt around her neural ports as he slotted in the chip. How the light left his eyes, looking desperately into hers as the chip slid into her with so much ease, clicking into place with a small hiss. “Hanako… I-I’ve seen enough. Thank you.” said V, her eyes now squeezed shut as she was wiping her tears away.</p><p>    “Did you get what you expected?” asked Hanako.</p><p>    “Not even close...” V barely got up.</p><p>    Hanako walked away, urging V to follow. “V, we must make haste. Let us go.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    Hanako pulled the device holding a chip just like the Relic in V’s head, then they were headed for the board meeting where they met up with Takemura and Oda, who were standing at attention in front of Hanako as she gave them their orders. After that, Takemura lingered behind, waiting for V to join him in their walk towards the meeting place. They briefly exchanged a few whispers, out of everyone’s earshot.</p><p>    “You in on this?” she looked at Takemura. V was visibly shaken.</p><p>    “In on what?”</p><p>    “Saburo’s comeback. Just spoke to his construct.” V’s words seemed to send pure shock into Takemura - his eyes widened.</p><p>    “What?!” he hissed.</p><p>    “He digitized his engram, made copies in case he died.” she further explained.</p><p>    Takemura looked ahead, deeply troubled. “No… He would have told me.”</p><p>    V gently scoffed, “Why? So you’d take your job as his bodyguard lightly?”</p><p>    “It cannot be…” he whispered to himself.</p><p>    She looked at Takemura with compassion, and she wanted to grab his hand to head straight back to Mikoshi and destroy it. Regret washed over her. It was too late, however, as she had made her choice - V had no chance but to stand by Hanako and Saburo, and it was like someone hit her in the gut with a bat, repeatedly. “Night City just gave you another kick in the nuts - running start, this time.” V choked a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    The meeting went south as quickly as it began, when Yorinobu had sent his forces to wipe the entire board and lock them in. Hanako’s forces wiped the attackers alongside V, Takemura, and Oda. They were then instructed by Hanako to head towards an elevator that she had pointed out. As soon as they were on their way in another lift and the door closed behind them, Takemura looked at V in disbelief and spoke.</p><p>    “I was wrong. About Yorinobu.” he leaned against the elevator wall slightly, closing his eyes. “The Arasaka board. His own sister… He is not simply deceitful. He is insane.” Takemura sighed, coming back to his stoic pose with a roll of his shoulders.</p><p>    “Won’t be long, now. We’ll nab him.” V assured him.</p><p>    “My people are ready. They await my orders.” Takemura told V. “What should I tell them? An open attack?” He looked towards the door as he spoke.</p><p>    “Nah. Yorinobu expects that. Sly and quiet,” she whispered, “That’s us.”</p><p>    Takemura smiled at V, “Like thieves.”</p><p>    “Like thieves,” she replied with a lopsided smirk. “Tell your people to stay behind.”</p><p>    He nodded.</p><p>    There were a few moments of quiet between them, the only sound was the lift riding upwards. V closed her eyes. Out of the back of her mind, a question rose. “Goro?”</p><p>    Takemura’s head tilted towards her, attentive. “Hm?”</p><p>    “After we met with Wakako, you sent me a text the next morning.” V recalled, “Said you had two questions. Remember?”</p><p>    “I do.” He nodded.</p><p>    “Only asked me one, about Kabuki.” V leaned against the elevator wall, “What was the other?” said V, now nibbling gently at her lower lip.</p><p>    Takemura smiled at her, his eyes wrinkled at the corners as he sheepishly looked away, and it took the entirety of V’s will to not let her nervous feeling seep through her gestures. She knew then that she was deeply in love with him, with the way he was; her heartbeat rang loudly within her ears as she waited for his reply, and they seemed stuck in time. Amongst the events that were happening to V, which were ranging from unfortunate to downright terrible, falling in love was one that made her think that perhaps all will be okay, and that Johnny being right was not the terrible thing she imagined it to be. V knows that Takemura will forever belong to Arasaka, but she was content with simply knowing him the way she did, to know about  the slightly rebellious dream of his that fit with hers like a puzzle piece. To have known the way his lips felt, even though she has long since forgotten how they tasted. V snapped back to reality as soon as she heard his voice.</p><p>    “I wished to know…” he took a step towards the door as the lift came closer to their floor. “What food you prefer.” Takemura’s stoic gaze slowly returned as he looked ahead, but there was a faint smile in the corner of his mouth as he heard V’s reply.</p><p>    V stood beside him as the doors opened. “Any that’s shared with you.” She whispered.</p><p>    Takemura then ordered his soldiers to stay behind while V connected to an access port. She disabled every security camera and took over the turrets that hid in the walls, turning them against Yorinobu’s forces as a distraction. Then, she followed Takemura as he shot down the enemy soldiers in their wake - shortly after, V agreed that they needed assistance once they realized there were enemies everywhere on the way to the elevator. Takemura signalled his men to rush ahead and help them, and V was providing assistance by taking control of turrets.</p><p>    Not long after they took lift Hanako had mentioned, she let them know that she can provide support as soon as it went upwards. The doors opened when it reached the final level and Takemura quickly grabbed V away instinctively, providing them cover behind the steel lift walls - a firing squad waited for them, and as soon as they begun shooting, Hanako’s netrunners remotely <em> neutralized </em>each soldier; she let V and Takemura know that they must proceed onwards.</p><p>    While they walked to the next chamber, Takemura made sure V was still standing well onto her feet, and he seemed to be relieved when she could do so. “Yorinobu employs some exceptional <em> kuzu-domo </em>.” He told V, but her translator was too simple to understand the phrase, so she thought it must mean something similar to ‘bullshit’, given the tone and context.</p><p>    She chuckled and coughed slightly. “Well, they haven’t met me, yet.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    V’s smile was immediately wiped off her face as they stepped into the large chamber before them; it was a huge empty room filled only with decorative, massive pillars that stood strong. Heavy footsteps echoed above them, rapidly getting closer. Turning to Takemura for instructions, V saw his signals to move away and run, with him doing the same. As they were both running in opposite directions, a loud crash rumbled the ground behind V and she fell on her back, unsheathing her pistol. She pointed the gun at the attacker: Adam Smasher.</p><p>    “Oh… FUCK!” V shouted, scurrying to her feet and looking for Takemura, who was nowhere in sight. “Fuckin’ knew you’d be here!” She told Smasher,  trying to shoot at him as her backward steps began to stumble more and more.</p><p>    “Your meat is failing you!” Adam Smasher simply began charging at V.</p><p>    V jumps out of the way, gunfire and smoke engulfs her. She hears Takemura shout, <em> ‘V! Move, hide!’, </em>and after ducking through the cloud of debris, sidesteps the oncoming danger by taking cover behind a pillar. Peeking behind it, V is watching Takemura gracefully move and dodge Smasher’s attacks, shooting back and keeping his distance. A barrage of rockets and explosions shot were now trailing Takemura and he ran as fast as he could, taking cover when needed and slowly leading Smasher around the pillars.</p><p>    “You are a traitor, Goro! And now I as the corporation will crush you! It will be my pleasure!” Smasher shouted, running after Takemura with heavy steps while shooting at him.</p><p>    V hurries and connects to the subnet, piercing the ICE in order to disable any security and block all the doors, effectively locking themselves in the chamber. Now unplugged, V scans Smasher and discovers a vulnerability - a couple of cables, plugged behind his head. Her light quick footsteps were covered by gunshots as she ran to them, jumping on Smasher’s back once close enough and jamming her pistol into his exposed shoulder-joint, firing a couple of rounds inside to damage the rocket launcher before the mechanical behemoth violently jerks around and throws V off, sending her stumbling on her feet. The shoulder attachment sputters and explodes as Smasher coldly rips it off and starts his advance, only to be staggered again by Takemura's carefully thrown flashbang, as he repositioned in the meantime. Emboldened by this small victory and the rush of adrenaline, V felt alert, determined to continue to outmaneuver and whittle down their nemesis, as she bided her time for Takemura to lead Smasher around again.</p><p>    Bullets ricochet like darts around the chamber as Takemura fires towards the incoming foe - Smasher was undeterred, shielding his face with heavily-armored metallic braces that protect his arm-mounted guns he readies to shoot, to retaliate with a salvo of his own - but the only sound that comes is of pain, as Takemura managed to score a lucky hit by shooting into one of the gun-barrels after reloading in time, causing Smasher cry out a spine chilling, distorted roar. Enraged, he charges and traps Takemura into a corner, all the while V sprints to close in and stop him.</p><p>    Pinned, Takemura keeps emptying his magazine towards the approaching Adam Smasher, but gets his SMG forcefully taken away and crumpled like paper, his throat now being crushed in a tightening cold metal grip. V reached them in time, jumping onto Smasher and forcefully pulling a cable out of his skull. The quasi-human colossus wails as he lets go of Takemura and contorts in agony, violently thrashing around only to strike V with full force. She falls, hitting her head on the floor and leaving her dazed, vaguely hearing Takemura's voice call out her name from within the noise.</p><p>    A few moments later she regained her bearings to an eerie silence, quickly scanning her surroundings to see why: Smasher had finally caught up to Takemura, and was holding him up by his head. The bodyguard writhes and twists trying to get free as his opponent laughs in a grim, low tone: "You're weak!" leading him to a nearby wall while squeezing harder and harder: "Let's see how pretty your thoughts of her are, when they're smeared across the wall!"</p><p>    It was then, something inside V <em> clicked </em>. Either the omega blockers slowly running out and Johnny’s pure hatred for Smasher seeping in, her love for Takemura and desire to protect him, V’s immense anger at her life, or all of that combined were what brought V up to her feet. She had never dashed so fast and with so much resolve. V caught up with them and jumped onto Smasher’s back for a last time - ripping the last cable from his head and firing a couple of rounds down his spine. He froze in place and dropped Takemura, who fell limp on the floor, barely moving. Smasher now kneeled on the floor, unable to move or speak.</p><p>    “Adam Smasher…” V breathed heavily, stepping before him. “Finally done and gone.” her voice was hoarse while chuckling, “What’s your take, Johnny?” V pulled the gun and stuffed it into Smasher’s mechanical mouth, finger on the trigger. “Son of a bitch… is basically scrap.” V replied, and no matter what part of her did it, she unloaded her full magazine into Smasher’s brains, pinning him down to the ground, reloading, then shooting it all down again, falling to her knees on top of him and breathing out angrily, covered in blood and brain matter. V wiped her face with her sleeve and turned to Takemura, who was still laying on the ground; she came back down to reality instantly.</p><p>    V quickly rushed to his side, “Goro?” she whispered, gently shaking Takemura, now holding him in her arms. “Goro, wake up!” her yell echoed in the chamber.</p><p>    Takemura suddenly opened his eyes, gasping in pain and instinctively bringing V down towards him. “I thought I had lost you.” He groaned, holding tightly onto her with an arm - the other he held tight against his side. Letting go, V gently wiped the trail of blood which ran down his temple. They stayed like that for a moment, before both of them stood to their feet.</p><p>    “C’mon, we gotta finish this.” said V. As soon as she began walking, a faint headache threatened her and knew that a seizure was close - they needed to hurry. “Almost… there.” She informed Hanako on the holo.</p><p>    “I am as well,” the sounds of Hanako’s heels clicked through the call while she spoke. “Remember, do not harm a hair on his head.” She sternly instructed.</p><p>    “I remember,” V whined in pain, “Privilege is all yours.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    They now reached the doors before Yorinobu’s chambers. Takemura stopped V, and gave her a thorough look, “I will stay here. If I go through that door, I will kill him and your agreement with Hanako-sama will be undone.” he looked down. “It is the last favor I can do for you.” Takemura spoke in a grim tone.</p><p>    V walked closer to him, and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. “Do <em> yourself </em>a favor, Goro.” She whispered in pain, taking her hand away. “Ghost… get outta here.” V pleaded.</p><p>    Takemura gently caught her fingers in his as she spoke, a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>    “Forget Arasaka,” she clarified, choking on an emerging cough. “Don’t you get it…? You were Saburo’s bodyguard, and you <em> failed </em>him.” V explained with a heavy heart as Takemura hung his head low at her words, clearly ashamed of that simple fact. V let go of his hand, “Think they’re gonna - raise their glasses to you?” she asked.</p><p>    He was clearly uncomfortable and he shuffled on his feet, gaze not meeting hers. “I - I do not know…”</p><p>    V put both hands on his shoulders and she all but begged him to listen to her. She remembers the day he told her of his nomad dreams, the way he spoke about the bakeneko, the thing they would have had if it weren’t for Arasaka tainting both of their lives forever. “Hit the streets, disappear. Get gigs, feed cats… Just stay clear of Arasaka.” V knew her words were frail leaves against the gale of his loyalty. She was like that with Johnny, too - still, if she could come to this conclusion, then V hoped so could he. It was too late for her, so she wished with all her being that he would listen, as he is a man who still had plenty of time to live.</p><p>    “You know I cannot do that.” Takemura replied, his tone filled with regret.</p><p>    V felt tears running down her cheek and she removed her hands from him to wipe them, stepping backwards; she looked at him bow at her in her blurry vision.</p><p>    “But I thank you. Truly.” Said Takemura before rising up.</p><p>    They now looked into each others’ eyes. V then pulled out her pistol and held it by the slide, grip facing him. </p><p>    “Believe this belongs to you. It served me well…” She looked at it and the way Takemura’s hand reluctantly hovered it gently. “We made a helluva team,” said V when he picked it up, both of their hands briefly lingering on the gun.</p><p>    He nodded, “Go, V. Finish what we started.”</p><p>   </p><p>    V gave him one last wishful look before she headed into Yorinobu’s chamber - there, Hanako arrived with Hellman who took V with him for treatment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This weekend we're wrapping up canon, bois!!! :D tomorrow I've got a little surprise for you all who have been sticking so far with me :3♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Buying New Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    V found herself in cyberspace - it was a familiar feeling she missed too much. Lately, she did not have an opportunity to deep-dive as she used to before all this happened; the net was like her second home. It felt like floating in her own mind, where things happened as quickly as a thought. Something was different about this, though. <em> This was Mikoshi. </em> The steps she climbed onto were beaming with bright light, and at the end of it all, stood Johnny’s silhouette - V felt relief wash over her, rushing to his side.</p><p> </p><p>    “It worked. I did it! Johnny! Hanako kept her word!” She ran to him, gleeful.</p><p>    He turned around, “Lookin’ at you now - reminds me of the moment we met. Still see that small-time merc, little thief with her head in the clouds. Haven’t changed a bit.” He bitterly spoke, taking a good look at V before continuing. “Rogue, Alt, others… abandoned ‘em all. And now here’s you, abandoning me, abandoning yourself.” Johnny walked away, disappearing in the distance.</p><p>    “Got no right to judge me.” V turned around.</p><p>    They now sat at a diner table - V remembers. Johnny does, too. Tom’s Diner.</p><p>    Johnny took off his sunglasses, holding them between his fingers, gesturing towards V. “Couldn’t be more wrong. Biochip did more’n just blend our memories. That line that kept V and Silverhand separate, well,” his voice echoed, “faded a while back.”</p><p>    “How’s that give you the right to talk down to me?” V put her feet up the table.</p><p>    “I’m the V who mourns our pal Jackie, the V who’s longing to belong. I’m the V with a heavy conscience,” said Johnny, sitting up and resting his hands on the table as if he was about to leave. “And you? Who are you?”</p><p>    “I… I dunno. Get a little lost when I look inside. I’m stronger than ever. But I - I can’t seem to keep my mind straight.” V sat up with him, pressing a hand on his shoulder. They both sat back down.</p><p>    “How do you feel?” Johnny asked.</p><p>    V’s voice cracked, “Bitter, I guess. And sad.”</p><p>    “And disappointed, I know,” he completed. “We’re a tangled web, you and I. One and the same. So if you’re here to tell me somethin’, it's ‘cause you need to hear it yourself.”</p><p>    “You were right all along, Johnny.”</p><p>    “Too bad you only realized this just now,” his tone regretful. “A part of me’ll always be with you.” He added. “Always.”</p><p>   </p><p>    There was a moment of silence where neither of them spoke.</p><p> </p><p>    “Listen… I’m on an operating table gettin’ sliced open. Arasaka docs are takin’ the chip out as we speak. I mean, you know it’d end this way… That the day would come when I’d want to be normal again, want my life back.” V broke the silence.</p><p>    Johnny rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed. “Normal is overrated… if it exists at all. They’re cuttin’ a piece of us out, and that’ll leave a hole.” He stressed his next word, “Forever.”</p><p>    “It’s not Arasaka’s fault. <em> I </em> wanted this...” she replied bitterly. </p><p>    “Arasaka’s got nothing to do with this. This isn’t even about life and death.“</p><p>    V cocked a brow, “What do you mean? Enlighten me.”</p><p>    “This is about trust. About who you’re turning into. You’re never gonna get it.” Johnny got up from the table, and V followed him.</p><p>    "Try me.” V’s back now rested against something intangible; she sat down in front of Johnny, who sat backwards in a chair. The sound of the sea came to her mind.</p><p>    “The principle, V. It’s always about the principle. Swap meat for chrome, live a BD fantasy, whatever - but at the end of it all, it’s the code you live by that defines who you are. Ever get lost, it shows you the way <em> home </em>. Bust up into pieces, it puts you back together again.”</p><p>    His words echoed within V. “That Rockerboy Silverhand’s credo, words he lived by?”</p><p>    “Somethin’ Johnny picked up from V - the old V.” Johnny acidly replied.</p><p> </p><p>    The scenery changed and they were back in Viktor’s clinic.</p><p> </p><p>    “Johnny… I wish we had more time,” she said, getting up from the patients’ chair.</p><p>    “I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that.” Johnny held V on his arm.</p><p>    They walked together for a little bit, “It’s been a real ride, Johnny. Not one I’ll regret, but not one I’ll miss, either.” V stood in front of Johnny.</p><p>    “Oh, you’ll regret it.” said Johnny as he walked next to a door, and when he opened it, there was a void inside it. “Lose a friend and you always regret it.” He turned towards V, “‘Member Jackie’s last words? About the chip? <em> ‘Hold onto it, V. For me.’ </em>” He took a step into the void, but couldn’t fall into it as V kept him in place.</p><p>    “Yeah...” V tightly grasped his arm, afraid of letting go.</p><p>    “Guess not everybody gets their last wish,” said Johnny.</p><p>    V let go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When in Kyoto… I hear the cuckoo calling. And long for Kyoto.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>    V has no idea how many days it has been since she said goodbye to Johnny. It was then test, after test, after test which left her numb and lifeless, more so than when she woke up after her surgery. Her only source of entertainment was a television that played only the news focusing on Arasaka - namely Saburo and his resurrection, which made V regret her decision even more. After a few more tedious tests which became more and more grating, the doctor who checked her constantly allowed her to phone home. </p><p><em> Home. </em>V called Panam.</p><p>    The holo rang for a little bit, and she answered.</p><p>    “Hey,” V breathed out, relieved. Her voice was raspy and tired.</p><p>    “Hey! Wow, it’s been a while since I heard that voice.” Panam cheerfully greeted her.</p><p>    V sat on the edge of her bed with her head hanging low, “How’re you?”</p><p>    “I’m in the middle of a meeting with Mitch. He wants me to hang up, he’s signalling wildly.” Panam chuckled, throwing a grin at an off-screen Mitch.</p><p>    V cracked a smile. “Tell him to get lost. An’ tell him I said hi.”</p><p>    “He says hello.” Panam chuckled, “To you and to your venerable mother.”</p><p>    “Listen…” V replied, her voice breaking. “I’m stuck in a shithole. It sucks, hard.”</p><p>    “So leave the shithole.” Panam immediately replied, “<em> Come home </em>.”</p><p>    Her last words broke V’s heart. “Not that simple,” she sighed.</p><p>    Panam furrowed her brows, “<em> ‘No’ </em>is a nice word, beautiful sometimes. You should use it more often,” she quickly spoke, looking away from the holo, her gaze lingering in the distance. “Sorry. Mitch is about to blow a fuse. I’ll have to call you back.”</p><p>    Then she hung up. V’s body poured downwards from the bed in defeat, and she laid at its edge, caressing the blank, smooth, floor.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Another round of tests, another round of frustration which increased with each one. At one point, V threw the test cube in anger and shouted at the doctor to be released, feeling her sanity was slowly slipping away. V vented her frustration on any object she could get on in the room, thrashing and throwing, breaking and bending, smashing and splintering. Once she was done, V felt so angry and so alive; letting out a sad, desperate, wail that was a cry for help that no one could hear. Quickly retreating into the small bathroom, V hid into the shower and made herself small into the corner of it, nails digging into the floor and toes curling into it as her legs could not be brought closer into her body. Her limbs were trembling and the tight feeling in her chest did not help her heavy, sharp breaths. V defeatedly stood up and walked to the bed, curling on the stiff thin mattress - she did not even have a blanket to hide under. She brought the cube with her and tugged desperately at it, trying so hard to solve it, spinning it around with tears in her eyes to no avail. She cried herself to sleep while holding it just like she used to hold Misty’s amulet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    “You look just as you did when I found you in the rubbish.” Takemura’s voice was faint, and V refused to open her eyes. “Get up,” He calmly demanded, but V refused to. Her dreams have so far only taunted her, first with Johnny, then with Jackie. Now, it seems her conscience would only dangle her last hope so cruelly in front of her.</p><p>    V wept, hiding her head in the pillow and curling into a fetal position. “Nonono, go away, I don’t want you to disappear because of me,” she whimpered.</p><p>    “Rise, V, please - let us talk.” Takemura’s hand ghosted her shoulder, faintly touching it.</p><p>    “I watched them die, I watched them die…” V tore away squeezing her eyes shut, “I don’t want you to die.”</p><p>    “V, look - I am alive.” Takemura went around the bed and kneeled in front of her, “You are awake. No more bad dreams.” His moon-ringed silver eyes met hers.</p><p>    “What...what are you doing here?” whispered V, slowly coming to her senses. Despite feeling like she did, a wave of relief washed over her - both because someone was talking to her, and that it was Takemura. If she could, she would jump to his arms, but the surgery and spending her days doing nothing left her incredibly weak, devoid of energy. V also knows it would not be appropriate towards him, given they were most likely under surveillance.</p><p>    “I came here to speak with you.” Takemura replied, raising his brows in concern. He studied the room, “They have kept you in this cell? For days?”</p><p>    V weakly nodded.</p><p>    “It is barbaric.” Takemura stood up, and circled around the bed again. He picked up V’s cube from her and gave it a quick glance.</p><p>    “Come all the way up here to take me home?” she weakly smiled, but her eyes could barely move. V turned around to face Takemura as he moved.</p><p>    He placed the cube down, before turning towards V. “They asked me to speak with you.”</p><p>    “Who asked you? Who wanted you to talk to me? Hanako?”</p><p>    Takemura gently shook his head, “She has forgotten you already. They called me here, from the clinic.” As he spoke, his gaze was telling of regret.</p><p>    “And what did they say?” asked V.</p><p>    “They said someone should talk with you. Someone you know.” His voice was raspy, almost sad, though to V’s ears it felt like honey in that moment. Takemura picked up the chair that V had previously knocked down in her frenzy, and leaned on it. “I will be blunt -” he began talking, taking a long pause before coming closer to V. “The surgery did not help.”</p><p>    It took a second to understand what Takemura said, the news not even settling in before he continued.</p><p>    “You will be dead before winter.” Takemura looked at her, his voice unfaltering. He gave V a moment to understand his words.</p><p>    V looked back at him, and it was like her body was both weightless and incredibly heavy at the same time - her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth agape. “How… How’s that possible? Arasaka’s got the best and brightest.” V’s voice cracked as she spoke.</p><p>    “No, no - the operation was a success, and that is why.” Takemura clarified. “But the changes the chip made were too great - even for corporate neurosurgeons.”</p><p>    “This is fucking Arasaka! They should figure something out!” V snapped at him.</p><p>    Takemura averted his eyes away from her, his downwards gaze hidden in shame.</p><p>    V’s lips pressed together into a thin line, trying to calm down. “So you came all the way here just to tell me that I’m dead?”</p><p>    “No.” Takemura’s pose changed as he walked next to V, taking a seat in front of her. “You must accept the truth, then listen to what I say.” He carefully spoke to her, his tone calm. “There are options.” Takemura now sat down, looking at V.</p><p>    “Dead in a few months - that’s me, huh?” a tear ran down her cheek.</p><p>    He quickly wiped it off with a simple gesture that meant the world to V. “You will feel better at first,” Takemura said gently. “But then the illness will grow fierce, attack in full force. Your final weeks you will spend in bed.” He kept his hands tangled together, resting on the chair.</p><p>    “Fuck…” V breathed out.</p><p>    “Please, feel no anger. I wish to speak about an alternative.” Takemura tried to calm V down, his eyes looking at hers with concern.</p><p>    “Said Arasaka would fix me! You promised!” V broke down in tears.</p><p>    Takemura’s voice was a hush, “I believed truly they could.”</p><p>    “Said you had powerful friends -” V choked as her words escaped her, “Where are they now?” She sniffed, hiding her face in her palms.</p><p>    “I did not come with empty hands.” Takemura stated. “We must speak about your options.” His voice was slightly higher than his previous whispers.</p><p>    “Hanako Arasaka promised to save my life.” V replied with a muffled voice.</p><p>    “It is the reason she sent me here -” Takemura blurted out. “To discuss the alternative.”</p><p>    V raised her head, “What the fuck are you on about?” she cried.</p><p>    “You may join the <em> ‘Secure Your Soul’ </em> program. Hanako-sama has agreed to it.” Attentive to his words and V’s distress, he continued. “Arasaka will store your engram in Mikoshi until a way is found to transfer it to a new body.”</p><p>    “Store? Can’t I get a body right off?” asked V.</p><p>    “With technology as it is right now, it is impossible.” replied Takemura.</p><p>    “Seemed pretty damn possible for Saburo Arasaka.” V spat, pointing at the turned down television. Her hands then strongly clutched the edge of the bed.</p><p>    Takemura’s hands slightly gestured as he spoke, “He returned in his son's body. Tissue compatibility made things easier.” He looked at V, “Yet your phenotype, thanks to the chip, is unique. Arasaka cannot provide a suitable body at this time.”</p><p>    V brought her legs to her chest while she sat on the bed, “Nope. Sorry, doesn’t sound good to me at all. I agree to this, they’ll do what they want with me.”</p><p>    Takemura suddenly stood from his chair, startling V. “There will be a contract to protect you. Sign it, and you will live.” He picked up a tablet nearby, and presented it to her before sitting back down. “It is written here that you relinquish all rights, but do not worry. The law is simply behind the times - an engram is not legally a person.” Takemura explained.</p><p>    “So I get to be corporate property first?” V scoffed.</p><p>    “Like many braindance stars and politicians, from what I know,” he replied, slightly shrugging. “The program is a success, there have been no complaints.”</p><p>    V held the contract in her hands, reading it, trying to find small fine prints and reading them, too. Hellman is the one issuing the contract, the “buyer” of the party, and V is the “seller”. The contract also mentioned that no copies of the engram were to be made.</p><p>    “What if I say no?” asked V.</p><p>    “This is not a prison. You will take your things and return to Earth.” Takemura replied.</p><p>    V spent more time reading it, not paying attention to Takemura. All of the things she had been through so far, were in vain if she did not sign. All her conviction, once burning bright within her, now extinguished and replaced by fear and submission. Her strong will in the face of certain death was not enough. V kept scanning the contract, expecting it to change each time she read it, but the letters stayed the same.</p><p>    “V-san?” Takemura’s voice called out gently.</p><p>    Her eyes, now dry, gazed into his. They locked onto each other, realizing she was not just <em> ‘V’ </em> anymore as they lingered in silence. “Yeah?”</p><p>    “I had wished for more time with you,” he whispered.</p><p>    V’s heart felt like it was trying to escape her throat, with how fast it beat. </p><p>    “Perhaps, once Arasaka solves the compatibility issue, you could visit me in Kagawa. I will show you what real food is. You have time to think it through.” With those words, Takemura stood up and walked around the room, giving V some space. He picked up the cube and studied it in his hand, “It seems you have not solved it yet.” Takemura placed the object back down.</p><p>    “Dunno what’s wrong with me,” V weakly spoke.</p><p>    He smiled to himself, “I have faith that you will soon realize.”</p><p>    V looked at his hands while he placed it down, running his fingers on top of the desk surface. He then stood next to her, and V’s hand hovered over the contract. “Goro, did you mean all you said that evening?” she asked.</p><p>    Takemura’s eyes squinted slightly, briefly lost in thought, then he gave V a quick glance before nodding gently, but with enough conviction that words were not needed.</p><p>    “Don’t wanna die.” V whispered, “Don’t wanna lose you, either.”</p><p> </p><p>    V signed the contract.</p><p> </p><p>    Neither of them spoke as she handed it over to Takemura. “A good choice - I would have done the same.” He focused deeply into her eyes and reached out to it, and she all but wondered if he would have done so for himself, for her, or as she has - for both. “The engram station is ready for you. We should not wait for your condition to worsen,” said Takemura.</p><p>    V hung onto the contract, both of them holding their hands on it. She realized that a great unknown was waiting for her in the next room, and she burst into violent cries, unable to control herself any longer. “Goro, I’m so fucking scared,” V wept. “I-I’m terrified.”</p><p>    “V…”</p><p>    “I’m terrified I won’t wake up. I’m scared that everyone will forget about me,” V’s tears dropped onto the tablet, and Takemura snuck his hand over hers. “Promise me something, Goro.” She peeped at him.</p><p>    “Anything, V.” Takemura dragged his chair closer to her, leaning slightly.</p><p>    “Promise me you won’t forget.” V gazed deeply, longingly into his eyes. “And I want you to hold onto - onto something for me.” V’s words came through gasps, tears, and hitched breaths. She stood up and so did Takemura. V scrambled through her belongings and pulled out her amulet and Johnny’s dog tags, handing them to him; the metallic jingle of the necklaces was muffled by his palm. “Keep these for me until I come back. I beg you.”</p><p>    “Very well,” Takemura took them and put it in a pocket. “Is that all?”</p><p>    She shook her head, taking a deep breath. “My apartment… got something waiting for me there. Take it and bring it with you, take care of it. My gift to you - you’ll love it.” V broke a smile at Takemura through drying tear trails.</p><p>    “Of course. I will head there before flying to Takamatsu.” He nodded and his stoic expression broke into a slightly less grim one, brows furrowed upwards.</p><p>    V walked towards the doorway with Takemura, and before she stepped out in the hallway, he called out her name, receiving her undivided attention. She turned to him, and his firm, comforting hand held her shoulder.</p><p>  <em>“Arasaka will keep its promise. As will I,”</em> he whispered with a faint smile. “I look forward to seeing you again,” said Takemura in a somber tone before letting go of V. He watched her walk out, where a guard waited in order to escort her to the station.</p><p> </p><p>    V looked at the guard as they walked, “Hey, what’s your name?”</p><p>    “Hajime,” he responded.</p><p>    “Hajime,” she repeated, “lemme ask you somethin’. What would you say to a person who walked right into their greatest fear to save their life?”</p><p>    He stopped by the door with V, “Hm,” he pondered, “I would say <em> ‘All right. But do not forget the way home.’" </em></p><p> </p><p>    Shaken by his words, V’s unsure steps slowly took her into the room where she closed her eyes for the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I promised, here's the little surprise! https://bit.ly/32rjvIC</p><p>Been playing with photomode a lot lately, and what better way to celebrate wrapping up canon than with some pics? &gt;:3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We Appreciate Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Fate is a fickle mistress, isn’t she?” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “Wake up.” A masculine voice spoke to V.</p><p>    She immediately opened her eyes - the intense light didn’t bother her optics, which adjusted instantly. The room was well lit, though not bright.</p><p>    “Good morning. Please get up,” the man pressed.</p><p>    V stretched and looked at him, “Good morning, sir.”</p><p>    “State your name,” he demanded.</p><p>    “Valerie Lance.” V replied.</p><p>    “Age?”</p><p>    “Twenty-seven.”</p><p>    “Wrong. Twenty-eight.” He corrected her. “How do you feel?”</p><p>    “Great!” V stood on the edge of the bed, stretching out her arms in front of her, noticing monowire ports in her wrists. “Wait-” she looked at him, “Twenty-eight?”</p><p>    “Indeed so. It has taken Arasaka more than a year to procure a suitable body. We hand-crafted a synthetic one for you. Look here,” the man explained, shining a light for V’s eyes to follow. “Do you know who I am?”</p><p>    “Yes, sir.” V replied. “Anders Hellman.”</p><p>    “Please, call me Anders.” Hellman noted, fingers tapping lightly on the tablet he held. “Valerie, I come to you with great news: your body is fully functional, and your mind seems to be in working order. You and I will be colleagues - specifically, you shall be my assistant,” Hellman hastily added as he kept examining V. “How does that make you feel?” His tone was curious.</p><p>    “I’ve no quarrel with it.” V replied.</p><p>    “That is great indeed,” said Hellman with a small sigh of relief as he spoke, raising his eyebrows curiously. He then stood up, signalling for V to do the same. A netrunner suit laid beside him and he gave it to V. ”And I believe this was yours?” His arm waited in extension, holding the suit and waiting for V to pick it up.</p><p>    V pulled it into her hands, and she gave it a thorough look. “Nuh-uh. Mine had a stitch in the back of the left wrist. Always itchy,” she handed it back. “Though I like the one I have now. Did you pick it?”</p><p>    “No. It is simply a standard issue.” He quickly brushed her off.</p><p>    ”I see,” replied V, checking out her new netrunner suit: it was white, and as far as she remembers, more comfortable than her old one. She gently stretched while waiting for Hellman to speak after he had put the suit on the back of a chair.</p><p>    Hellman turned around, “Valerie, you must know this. Arasaka has taken some liberties and added some improvements to your body - after all, they expect only the best. A rundown of your upgrades is in order. Come here,” he sat down next to her.</p><p>    “Sure, let’s see what we have,” she shrugged, doing as asked.</p><p>    As Hellman tapped further on the tablet, he spoke. “Of course; first of all, your body is half cyberware at this point, inside and out. A special diet is required since your synthetic body cannot provide vitamins, as well as the usual cyberware maintenance, naturally.“</p><p>    “Nothing out of the ordinary so far…” V trailed off, pressing her lips into a thin line.</p><p>    “One moment,” Hellman placed his hand on top of V’s head and turned it around as if she was a figurine. He connected to her neural port, downloading the data onto the tablet. He showed each part he spoke about on the screen, remaining connected for the time being. “Your brain is fully upgraded, lacking for nothing, and the best netrunner gear has been added to your system, though granted, less… aesthetically obvious, as most of it is now ingrained within your skin. Your lungs provide both the air you breathe and the coolant required for the upgrades. You have noticed monowire ports have been added, mainly for self-defense as well as versatility, should you ever need them. Are you following so far?”</p><p>    V nodded, curiously watching over the tablet along with Hellman as he explained, where the screen showed details about herself. “Yep.”</p><p>    “Great. As for everything else, you have retained the same cyberware on your legs, as a token of good faith Arasaka has placed on you.” Hellman explained, pointing out each body part on the tablet.</p><p>    “Anders,” V stopped him. “High temperature resistance, state-of-the-art cyberware… This seems like a lot of bonuses and little downsides.” She spoke, looking at him with furrowed brows, gesturing at the tablet.</p><p>    “Ah, I was just getting there.” He replied. “Besides the restrictive diet I had previously mentioned, you will require a monthly check to ensure all cyberware is updated and in line with Arasaka standards. You will also have to pay for any damage to them out of your own pocket from now on. From a mental and anatomical point of view, though, you may experience varied psychological issues, and the sense of touch is also not quite there, either; it will take a while for you to get used to your body.” With that, Hellman disconnected from V and handed her the tablet. “Unfortunately, I do not have the time to walk you through all the details. This should further cover any question you may have about yourself.”</p><p>    “Hmm…” V took the tablet and looked at Hellman.</p><p>    “Before I go, I must tell you about our work,” said Hellman, standing in front of V.</p><p>    Attentively, she cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>    “I have personally looked at your coding capabilities and enhanced them further with the help of other Arasaka netrunners. The reason I picked you, and also the reason you are alive as of right now, is that you are familiar with Soulkiller.” Hellman bluntly told V, leaning onto the desk.</p><p>    “That’s true,” V replied. “Though, I’m no Alt Cunningham...”</p><p>    “You need not be. Hanako tasked me - and by extension, you - at her father’s behest, to... improve all engrams, though focusing on those belonging to the deceased.” He gestured, carefully explaining. “You are to help me enhance the personality constructs: speech patterns, tonality, vocabulary and such. Think of it as creating an AI within an AI - I am sure you can handle it, yes?” asked Hellman.</p><p>    “Of course, Anders. When do we start?” replied V.</p><p>    Hellman looked down at his watch; a stray blond hair fell into his face and he quickly straightened it, miffed. “Let’s see…” his pleasant but stoic voice drifted as he thought. “I will give you a day to get your bearings and contact old friends to let them know you live once again; that is, if you have any, and then I will see you here in Kyoto, at the Institute of Technology. We are no longer in Night City.” Hellman’s eyes glowed blue and he sent V his details. “Please, do give me a call before you arrive back here.”</p><p>    “Sure thing, looking forward to working with you! Cya then?” V smiled warmly.</p><p>    “Y-yes, <em> ‘cya’ </em>.” Hellman moved his arms onto the desk to lift himself up and gazed at V with a slightly startled look on his face. He soon left the room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    As Hellman took his leave, V hurried to check herself out in the mirror. On the surface, nothing changed except for the cyberware hanging on her neck like a collar - right between the SCM muscles and edged by the jawline. It looked quite elegant and it suited her; the matte black of it had a faint Arasaka logo where clavicles met, and the entirety of it covered just the front of her throat. V’s synth-hair was factory reset, now shoulder-length and pitch black, and she shook her head watching it sway, before wetting her hands in the sink and slicking it back, a snowy white color following the stroke of her hands. </p><p>   She made a few faces in the mirror: pursing her lips or raising her eyebrows, grinning or frowning, or simply sticking out her tongue playfully. By patting her face and pulling at her skin, V realized she was <em> alive. </em>She beamed, relieved. V moved her body in any movement that came to mind - a frail strange dance that only she could see; it felt good, and it made her laugh at her own reflection. She shook her hips and kicked her legs, jumping and taking her new body for a quick spin, before stumbling softly on the floor and giggling to herself. V then tried pinching herself hard, discovering it was just as Hellman described; she perceived pain, though barely. With all this energy, V felt like she could do everything at once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Not long after, V went straight outside, forgetting she wore her netrunner suit. “Ah, fuck…” she whispered to herself. V connected to the net - it came naturally to her, and it was so easy now that she required no access ports. Once successfully pinning down the nearest clothing store, she hurried through crowds, pulling a few looks here and there of concerned citizens, her bright white silhouette stood against the mainly dark clothed mass as she made way through it like a ghastly figure. At the shop, V bought a few pieces with the money she still had in her old account and threw together an outfit with darker colors ranging from black to grey - a jacket covering a turtleneck to hide her cybernetics, along with a pair of pants and simple boots. Nothing too fancy, though elegant enough to suit her taste and to fit in with the local fashion. </p><p>    She checked out herself in the mirror, noting that Kyoto’s style was so different from Night City: there, everyone tried to stand out through outlandish styles, a sea of colors where everyone was different; these citizens, however, seemed to be adhering to less eye-catching clothes, reflective of the city itself. V asked the clerk to change into the new outfit before she took to the streets again, curious to see more of Kyoto.</p><p>    Satisfied with her new purchases, V navigated the city easily, not straying too far from the Institute - the technological branch was owned by Arasaka, and opposed traditional wooden pagodas through facade alone, as the timidly sized buildings came together in a small area. Kyoto itself seemed to be stuck in time, save for scattered areas with apartment blocks. V also felt and looked like an alien: a synthetic woman, half cybernetic and metal, against people which seemed untouched by chrome; she was a splinter of technology living in a city of the past, respectfully preserved to this day, in 2078.</p><p>    Her own human body part reminded her that she had been brought back to life on an empty stomach, so she quickly found a food stall and sat down at it, eager to eat something after exploring.</p><p>    “Hello,” the cook greeted her in Japanese. “May I serve you?”</p><p>    “Heya! Hmm - I’ll have the yakitori, please.” V replied in the same language.</p><p>    “Great choice. Anything to drink?”</p><p>    V shook her head and took in the view. It was getting late, so the sky was a wonderful gradient of orange bleeding into blue as the sun disappeared between the buildings, and the bustle of the city was more energetic as the evening seeped in, making way for the night life - breathing a different mood into the city.</p><p>    Once the cook served her the food, V had a deja-vu when she saw the real chicken meat lined up on the plate, the smell was amazing. She bit into it and it was tasty, almost melting in her mouth as she quickly ate it. Once it was done, she twirled the bamboo stick in her hand and thought about her savory dish. V thanked the cook and wished him a pleasant day before leaving; there was a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [A ghost haunts the city, looking for its eternal resting place.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [The day it found its grave, it remembers a comrade.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [It is relieved, for it cannot see his name alongside her own.] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>    V texted Takemura; he replied after a short while:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [V-san...?] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [yes, Goro! Just had some great yakitori~] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [You are alive? V, I am hurt] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [You wake up after so long and say nothing. Then you let me know through texts.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Only one I can forgive.] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Well now I gotta make up for it, buy you a coffee. You free tomorrow? Let’s meet] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>   </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Yes. I look forward to it.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [Where are you?] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Kyoto.] </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> [You?] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>   </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Takamatsu.] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> [Takamatsu  it is! Be there tomorrow morning] </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>V shortly returned to the Institute and she was decorating her small room with little pleasantries she had bought while out then took a long, cold shower, making herself at home as she dried off. The room Arasaka provided for her was simple, and had all the bare necessities - it was a small combination of a bathroom and a bedroom, similar to her old apartment. V did not mind the missing kitchen, as her culinary skills were anything but impressive, much like her interest in cooking. She picked up the tablet Hellman gave her, and read through it thoroughly. Suffice it to say, there were quite a lot of legal downsides to it which were heavily outweighing the benefits. After a second read, V put down the tablet and fell asleep surprisingly fast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    The next day, V woke up early in order to catch a train headed for the Kagawa region. In it, she felt relaxed, enjoying the ride there, taking in Japanese scenery. It was so different from America - not better or worse, but different, as California was mostly known to her as just beautiful deserts which surrounded Night City. Once she arrived in Takamatsu, however, she noted that it was a mountainous area, and below it stood proud a city by the sea. Its skyscrapers rivaled the ones she once knew. V called Takemura.</p><p>    “Mornin’. I’ll be arriving’ soon.”</p><p>    “Of course,” he replied.</p><p>    V ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    She got off at the Takamatsu station and the sun was brightly shining, announcing a beautiful day. She wandered for a bit towards a nearby coffee shop and sat down, letting Takemura know he would find her there, after ordering two black coffees. V admired the decor and she noted the nice, small, curly trees that lined the windows, so she looked them up to check what type they were: <em> bonsai </em>. She was then idly browsing the net, caught up in it while waiting, until a hand tapped her shoulder.</p><p>    “It is good to see you, V. You look...” Takemura subtly smiled at her, bowing.</p><p>    V disconnected and stood up. “Like shit?” She laughed.</p><p>    “Different.” He cut her off.</p><p>V gently smiled, “You do too, though not much!” It seemed stress had threatened his black locks with another layer of gray at his temples. “I’d say it’s been too long,” V gestured to him to sit in front of her at the table. “But it’s been two days on my end.”</p><p>    Takemura gripped his hands lightly, entwining them on the table as soon as he sat down. He studied the table as if it was more interesting than what she had to say, “I see. It has been a year or so for me. For all I know, it could be almost two, had I not lost count,” he looked at anywhere but V. His gaze then lingered on his hands as he now fiddled with the button of his sleeve. He was awfully quiet.</p><p>    “Are you alright?” asked V, looking at him curiously.</p><p>    “I… Yes, yes,“ he hastily replied. “I am simply nervous.”</p><p>    She chuckled, “What? Why?”</p><p>    Takemura took a moment to respond, and his eyes briefly met hers. “It does not matter.” He picked up the coffee that the waitress had brought them and took a long sip.</p><p>    “Never seen you like this. You in some kinda trouble?” V leaned towards her coffee to pick it up. She noticed it was barely warm to her, which meant Takemura had chugged hot coffee. It would have made her laugh, if not for the concern she had for him.</p><p>    “No. Let it go, V…” a deep sigh left him.</p><p>    V looked at Takemura, and was surprised to see him blush. She furrowed her brows in confusion at the sight, unsure if it was her presence or the coffee causing this. Whatever the reason, she dropped the subject. “Goro...” she got his attention. “Why are we speaking in English? Not that I minded it.” V spoke in Japanese, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>    “You... know Japanese?” Takemura asked, almost choking on his drink.</p><p>    “Of course.” V replied in a serious tone. “Seriously. What is up with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” She chuckled to herself before continuing with a sly smile, realizing she technically was similar to one, being an engram. “Well…”</p><p>    “You could have let me know earlier,” he replied.</p><p>    V was confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p>    “In Night City we spoke in English.”</p><p>    “No,” V stated, “you’re wrong.”</p><p>    Takemura pressed his lips together and looked at V, studying her. No answer came.</p><p>    “Anyway, what have you been up to?” asked V, relaxing in her seat. “Give me the detes, what’s your life like nowadays?”</p><p>    Takemura rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath and sighing before he replied. “After you went into Mikoshi, I had been transferred back to Japan for a project - one that no doubt you have heard of from Hellman. When I found it was about engrams, I refused.” He took another sip, “I have since been assigned to security. Saburo-sama, he… no longer had any use for me, and insisted that I remain at Arasaka’s side by providing advice on how to improve desenses on our facilities.” Takemura explained.</p><p>    “A generous offer, although a precautionary one.” V replied.</p><p>    “Precaution?”</p><p>    V nodded, “‘Course. Do you think Arasaka would just let you walk around freely? We don’t need liabilities or loose ends with secrets about the Emperor,” her tone was brash, but she spoke honestly. Her voice was low.</p><p>    “A cold statement, but a true one,” said Takemura, his shoulders dropping. He looked outside the window, and caught his reflection in it. His eyes seemed to be more tired than usual.</p><p>    V leaned onto her arm and looked at him, seemingly lost in thought. “What’s on your mind?” She sweetly asked him, studying both their reflections.</p><p>    “V-san…” Takemura glanced at her, whispering her name with caution. “Have you accepted Hellman’s offer?” He asked, swirling his cup of coffee.</p><p>    “It was not an offer.” V replied, shaking her head slightly. “I woke up, he gave me a quick rundown of my diagnostics and upgrades, then told me that I’ll get to work alongside him. I start tomorrow.” She explained, bringing the cup to her lips, but looking at Takemura as she did so - he seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>    “I see.” Takemura replied, “V, excuse me. I must apologize, I am... not feeling well.” Takemura got up from the table, “But I hope that you know what you are going into. For your own sake.” He quickly spoke in a low tone, nodding towards V before heading for the door.</p><p>    “Goro, wait!” V got up and trailed after him, walking by his side. “What’s wrong? C’mon, talk to me. Aren’t we chooms?” They were now outdoors.</p><p>    “I do not know anymore, V.” Takemura replied and stopped in front of V. He looked disturbed, wearing a frown on his face; he had rolled up his sleeves, and kept his hands in his pockets. He simply stood in front of V, afraid to look her in the eye.</p><p>    “I’m sorry, I don’t get it, you’re acting strange and I don’t know why.” She pleaded, walking around him. “I just wanted to catch up, see what you’ve been doing all this time!”</p><p>    Takemura deeply sighed, and gracefully walked towards a bench nearby. “Sit.”</p><p>    V sat down next to him.</p><p>    “V, I was simply afraid.” Takemura rested his arms on his knees and rubbed his temples while he thought of his words. He avoided meeting V’s intense gaze as he spoke, “After a year, I was sure that Arasaka had forgotten about you.”</p><p>    “Nonsense, Goro, you know damn well Arasaka doesn’t forget such things.” V confidently replied, leaning towards Takemura to get a better look at his troubled face.</p><p>    “That was not my only concern. V, it is not I who is misremembering things,” said Takemura, looking at V over his shoulder.</p><p>    V leaned back and crossed her legs on the bench, still staring at Takemura. “Pretty sure everything’s there, Goro,” she tapped her temple gently.</p><p>    He hung his head low, kicking the dust. “You would have to forgive me if I wanted to... make sure.” He hesitated.</p><p>    “Mhm, and how would you do that? You a neurosurgeon all of the sudden?” V asked harshly, getting up and stepping in front of him. “Doubt me all you want, Goro. But don’t doubt Arasaka. They know what they’re doing,” said V, indignation poisoning her tone. She turned around to walk to the railing overlooking the sea.</p><p>    Takemura had caught her forearm as she stepped away, “V. Come with me to one of the facilities. I could use your help.” He spoke in a low tone before letting go of her. “I had promised you several things in Night City. Let me fulfill them. Once you find the time to come with me, I will show you what I mean.” He now stood face to face with V.</p><p>    She crossed her arms, “What’s reinforcing facilities got to do with anything?”</p><p>    “You will know if you accept.” Takemura raised his eyebrows and smirked softly.</p><p>    “Uh, okay, Goro. But just cause you’re my friend.” V chuckled, lightly tapping the side of his arm. “I’ll call you when I have the time, I promise.”</p><p>    “Thank you. Now,” Takemura took a first step and extended an arm in a general direction, “I would say breakfast is more appropriate than a coffee; perhaps after, I can show you the gardens. Do you agree?”</p><p>    V nodded and scanned the net for nearby restaurants, choosing a few top-rated ones. She curiously scrolled through them while they walked, “Christ. There’s so many good options, puts Night City to shame. How can you <em> ever </em> decide what to eat?” waiting for Takemura’s answer. She kept scrolling, looking at different types of restaurants which never seemed to end.</p><p>    He chuckled, leaving her waiting.</p><p>    “Cmon Goro, don’t make me pick so you can make fun of me! Don’t know shit about Japanese food.” V jokingly snapped, “What do you want to eat?”</p><p>    Takemura kept his distance to V while they walked together; he slightly smiled as he quietly told V, “Anything that’s shared with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Villain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The next day, V gave Hellman a call before arriving as he asked her to, and the two shortly found themselves in a tiny, neat room; a large window replaced one of its walls. On the dimly lit side resided a few servers or trays containing cables no doubt, and in the middle of it stood proud a terminal point facing the window, with plenty of screens to monitor activity. Next to it sat a netrunner station. All pieces were interconnected with one another.</p><p>    V admired the view while Hellman prepared the necessary equipment. “Could you give me a rundown on how this works, Anders?” She asked. V walked towards the chair and made herself comfortable. She adjusted her suit.</p><p>    Hellman walked to her and handed her a cable that went into a server tower. “Plug in here first. This will only be a trial run, with an engram hand-picked by me. I expect great improvements on it, and you will see why in a moment.” He walked away and sat down next to V at the terminal. “You produce the code, I put it in order and update it before uploading into Mikoshi.” He looked for V’s acknowledgement, and once he had it, he returned his gaze into the monitors, all of them reflecting in his glasses.</p><p>    “Understood. So, it’s just me?” V asked.</p><p>    “Yes.” His eyes met hers while she threw her hand in the air in a small confused gesture, then continued: “The reason I had to pick you is because my previous assistant had an... accident.” Hellman replied, then quickly clarified with a grimace, “Not by any fault but hers, that is. She had accessed her own engram - and I advise you not to do the same.”</p><p>    “Why’s that?”</p><p>    “Imagine walking in a gallery, where all the paintings are your memories, your thoughts, <em> you </em>- all in chronological order. You walk by each one; what happens when you reach the present?” Hellman explained.</p><p>    V thought about it for a second and responded. “S’pose you get stuck in a loop.”</p><p>    “That is the gist of it, yes, but perhaps something less... tangible than that,” he sighed, a crestfallen expression washing over his face.</p><p>    “What happened to her then?”</p><p>    “That is classified info, I’m afraid.”</p><p>    V hurried and plugged in the cable, content with the answers she received.</p><p>    “One more second, Valerie.” Hellman’s voice came through distorted as V instantly deep-dived into cyberspace. “I must upload your settings; in the meantime, feel free to sculpt Mikoshi’s interactive interface to your liking. Make yourself comfortable, if you will.”</p><p>    “Got it,” said V, thinking about what enviro to pick; while changing visualized data clouds and blocks, a dim light caught her eye. “What’s that?” She asked, pointing at the faint pyramid in the background; a bright light came out of it, though from this distance it was a thread so thin, it was barely noticeable. “Is that the main access point?”</p><p>    “Precisely,” replied Hellman. “One sits beneath each Arasaka Tower in realspace.”</p><p>    “Remarkable...” V looked in the distance at it in awe. Back in the nebula of data she was in, V focused on the H10 megabuilding she used to live in, and imagined herself at its entrance. “Ready when you are.” V told Hellman, taking the lift.</p><p>    “Perfect. Uploading the engram data. Let your mind flow, it will do your work for you.” He instructed, and the lift stopped.</p><p>    Once V stepped out of the lift, the scenery instantly brought her in front of her apartment. Inside,  a silhouette waited for her. “Hello?” She spoke, stepping into the apartment and turning around once a vague metallic sound rang behind, startling her. The wall behind V disappeared, leaving only the door standing. V looked at the silhouette, and saw that it resembled Jackie.</p><p>
  <em>     “Hermana.” </em>
</p><p>    “Didn’t expect to see you here, Jackie,” said V.</p><p>    He guffawed, “Don’t come here often, do ya? It’s good to see ya, <em> chica</em>!” Jackie greeted V, pulling her into a hug. V peeled herself off of him. “Now siddown and tell me what got your shorts in a knot.” Jackie was now sitting on the bed before V, beckoning her to do the same.</p><p>    “I’m fine. What do you mean?” asked V.</p><p>    “Don’t tell me you just came here to shoot the shit with me?” Jackie chuckled.</p><p>    “That’s right, Jackie.” She sat down next to him. “Told you job’s gonna kill you.” V scolded him, referencing their last job. “Nothin’s been right since.”</p><p>    “Naaah, V. It’s just stress!” Jackie patted V’s shoulder joyfully. “Don’t worry, I’m not dead yet.” His tone was cheerful, and his face was just as merry as V remembered it.</p><p>    “Jackie… You <em> are </em>dead. You are an engram, running in my mind.”</p><p>    “This is a delicate situation, <em> hermana</em>.” Jackie told V.</p><p>    “I know. I know…” V sighed. “You know how Arasaka operates. Okay, maybe you don’t.” She replied, standing back up and looking at Jackie with remorse. “Not like I do.”</p><p>    “I’ve seen what they did to you, <em> chica</em>...” said Jackie.</p><p>    “W-what?” V took a step back. “They didn’t do anything to me. Arasaka saved me!” V’s tone was filled with indignation. She scoffed, walking away from him.</p><p>    Jackie pulled her shoulder, holding his big hand on it and he spoke like he was giving it to V straight. “This job and all the rest of that corpo bullshit - you know what it is?”</p><p>    “What is it, Jackie? Fuckin’ tell me.” Replied V, smacking his hand away.</p><p>    “<em>Un pacto con diablo</em>. ‘Been saying all along. Sold your soul to these fuckers.” Jackie hissed, holding her wrist in her hand. He looked deeply into V’s eyes.</p><p>    “My ...soul?”</p><p>    “<em>Chica </em>. Look i-i-inside. Loo- insid-”</p><p>    Jackie’s engram sputtered and glitched, leaving V startled.</p><p>    Hellman didn’t seem to notice the glitch, or at least he did not comment on it. V proceeded onwards with uneasy steps, somehow feeling safe in the view before them. Jackie’s voice came from it, doubled by another she did not recognize: <em>‘hold onto it, V. For me’</em>.</p><p>    V approached the window, now standing by Jackie’s silhouette. It showed absolutely nothing but a void. It didn’t feel like anything but darkness to V, and it left her puzzled, yet unafraid. She was never afraid. “I don’t understand.” V replied.</p><p>    “Look at you now, partyin’ with Arasaka.” He pulled a glass of tequila out of nowhere, and handed over the bottle to V. It was now a bottle of water. “<em>El diablo </em> ain’t so bad, after all, is he?” Jackie raised the glass to himself and drank.</p><p>    “Not when I’m next to him.” V replied, feeling serene. “Finally got what I wanted, Jackie.” There was a smile on her face. She leaned on him.</p><p>    “Cozy spot, no more stress? Always were a deckhead with no regards to consequence. <em> Chica.</em>” Jackie pulled her away and patted her on the shoulders with both his hands; his pet name for V rolled out with a tinge of spite. They were staring in a mirror and behind them was another one, so their image was looping endlessly, just like their echoing voices.</p><p>    “It was all worth it, Jackie,” said V, looking down at the sink in front of her. She looked back up and her reflection was now Jackie. His face was covered in blood.</p><p>    “My life for a spot there, that it?” He asked.</p><p>    V replied with no hesitation, “Exactly.”</p><p>    “Pshh… Shoulda seen it comin’, V. You never knew what matters in this life, anyway.”</p><p>    V angrily smashed the mirror and picked up a shard. She turned it to sand in her fist. “No, Jackie. It was you who's wrong.” They were now in a motel room.</p><p>    “Can you prove the dead wrong, V?” Jackie provoked V.</p><p>    “I sure fucking can. Just watch me. Your last job. Tell me about it.” V now pointed a pistol at Jackie, who was lying down on the floor and looking at her.</p><p>    “<em>Hijole… </em> My gonk dreams of dying in a blaze of glory, for what? A drink at the Afterlife? You know I was always in it to become a legend, hit the major leagues, but all I got was this. <em> Hermana</em>, tell Arasaka I’m sorry for stealing their shitty tech. Hope you’re fucking happy.”</p><p>    V stood above him, still pointing the gun at him. “I sure am, now get your head out of the clouds, Jackie. You’re mine.” Her voice was filled with resentment.</p><p>    “Always was, Misty. You just never knew it.” Jackie’s tone was sorrowful, honest.</p><p>    “The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” V threw her hand, gesturing.</p><p>    “You could have always said no, V.”</p><p> </p><p>    Hellman’s distorted voice rang through cyberspace, freezing both her and Jackie in place. “That will be enough for now, Valerie. Excellent work.”</p><p>    V disconnected and rubbed her face. “Fuck me dizzy…” She spoke.</p><p>    “Are you alright?” Hellman looked at her with concern.</p><p>    She took in a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah... I can go back in, if you need me to.”</p><p>    “We have all day, you know. Take your time. Breathe.” He instructed.</p><p>    “No - no, I’m fine. Just give me a different engram this time. Got enough of this one for now." V demanded, plugging the cable in her neural port and taking the lift again.</p><p>    “Very well, this one will prove more difficult. It’s someone you don’t know.” Hellman told her, “A Militech spy, so it will be hard to draw out the information - Takemura would have been a great help in interrogation sequences.” He told V, breathing out a deep sigh; his brows furrowed and tone relieved. “But... For once, I was thankful we didn’t see eye to eye.”</p><p>    She brushed off his last statement, “I’ve had plenty of experience in counterintel; know my way around weasels and leaks. Let’s not waste time,” she replied, plugging back in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    A month, droning on, has now passed, but V was not feeling any different. Compared to counterintel, this was something she enjoyed doing and it was far less stressful.</p><p>    Engram after engram, Hellman and V slowly chipped away at Mikoshi’s collection. They were getting better and better with each one, revisiting the ones that were still lacking in quality. She was working tirelessly and Hellman would sometimes leave her alone to browse and choose the engrams after he would check her system.</p><p>    V was tweaking and improving the engram of an Arasaka traitor from a few months ago, and she was in the middle of an interrogation with it when Hellman asked her to disconnect once she was done. Quickly emulating a potential personality in the engram enough to satisfy Arasaka’s needs, V took the virtual lift back down and disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>    Hellman took the cable from her, letting V know of the reason he needed her in realspace. “While you were in, I received a call. Saburo wishes to speak with us.” He sighed.</p><p>    “Lead the way, then.” V hopped off her station, and signalled for Hellman to move.</p><p> </p><p>    They were walking next to each other in silence in the hallways of the Institute, headed for the main lift. Once there, Hellman called it down and both of them stepped in when it arrived. Hellman looked around and arranged his glasses and hair obsessively. He also pulled at his suit jacket more times than V could care to count, and he was overall restless, more animated than he usually was when they were alone. Hellman was V’s complete opposite; she was calm and composed, her breaths stable.</p><p>    “Anders?” V broke the silence.<br/>    “Yes?” Hellman instantly replied, startled.</p><p>    “You seem on edge.”</p><p>    “Always am, when Saburo calls for me.” He replied, arranging his sleeve.</p><p>    V looked at him in concern, “Why? You got nothing to fear.”</p><p>    Hellman deeply sighed, “Not at the moment, no.”</p><p> </p><p>    The elevator stopped, opening the doors. </p><p>    “C’mon, you can do this.” V patted Hellman on his back, and the gesture sent him jumping in his shoes. She lightly chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you like that.”</p><p>    “Please don’t do that.” He deeply sighed. “Shall we get a move on?” Hellman exited the lift before the V and they walked the hallways to the main office.</p><p>    Saburo simply stood with his back turned to them, admiring the view from his window; he had sent a proxy in his stead to greet them.</p><p>    V broke the silence, “Arasaka-sama. You wished to see us.”</p><p>    He turned around and raised his eyebrows, “Yes.”</p><p>    Hellman slightly bowed his head, and V took a full bow with her body, keeping her hands to her sides. They rose when Saburo immediately spoke again.</p><p>    “I must congratulate you on your work so far, both of you make an excellent team. The dead are so very loud, after all. Are they not?” He softly spoke, and despite not being physically Saburo, his imposing presence remained the same.<br/>    “They certainly are.” Hellman replied.</p><p>    Saburo looked towards V. “Anders, keep taking good care of our investment. Remember she is your most valuable asset, and an expensive one at that.” He studied V with his cold eyes from afar, “Come closer, Valerie.”</p><p>    She did as instructed. V’s eyes did not move or change, neither did her body, as Saburo studied her from head to toe, gaze intense and heavy, unforgiving, moving upwards to stare right into hers. Her stance was unshifting and ever stone cold, as if eager to challenge him. Saburo gave her one last look before settling his eyes away.</p><p>    “You were right to choose her, and soon all Arasaka shall see the fruits of your labour. You are dismissed.” Saburo watched as Hellman made his exit and turned away from V, “Valerie."</p><p>    “Yes, Arasaka-sama.” She replied, attentive.</p><p>    “Consider your past mistakes forgiven. Before you leave, I’ve one question for you.” Saburo gestured for her to sit down.</p><p>    “You have my profound thanks. And of course, what is it?” Her tone was polite, speaking as she sat down.</p><p>    “I know that you and Takemura intend to work together. He has asked for your help. You have told this to Hellman,” Saburo stated bluntly.</p><p>    “That is correct. He wishes for my assistance with simple tasks.” V nodded.</p><p>    “Simple they are, indeed. Indulge me: you owe me an honest answer. What is the nature of your relationship with Takemura?” Saburo’s inquisitive tone was never raised, nor was his unfaltering, rigid, formal way of speaking.</p><p>    “Purely amicable, Arasaka-sama. He is the reason I am here. I owe him a favor, so helping is the right thing to do if he needs it,” replied V without a thought, nor doubt ever crossing her mind that it might be different than she stated. She spoke with conviction.</p><p>    “You do not owe him anything.” Saburo corrected V.</p><p>    “He was the one who convinced me to sign the contract for Mikoshi.”</p><p>    “That was his duty.”</p><p>    “I’m afraid I do not understand.”</p><p>    “That is because you are not allowed to understand.”</p><p>    “Have I done something wrong, then?”</p><p>    “Not you. I expect you to do me no wrong.”</p><p>    “Arasaka-sama... If Goro steps out of line, I will put him in his place.” V coldly stated. “The corporation has standards and rules. He, too, must abide by them.”</p><p>    Saburo barely smiled. “I am pleased that you think so, Valerie; you have proven yourself quite the professional. You may help him when it suits your whims to do so. You are dismissed.”</p><p>    V rose from the chair she sat in and bowed to Saburo, taking her leave. Outside, Hellman was waiting for her. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” She smiled at him. “Let’s get back to work.” V gestured for him to step into the lift. In it, V turned to Hellman - he now seemed to calm down. “Anders, I’ll be taking the weekend off, that alright?”</p><p>    “You may. What for?” Hellman asked.</p><p>    “Have to do that monthly checkup you mentioned, plus, all these paychecks gotta go somewhere,” replied V with a small chuckle.</p><p>    “I understand that sentiment.” He nodded, and barely cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    At the end of the day, V was back in her room, feeling the good kind of tired. She called Takemura after running some diagnostics on her cyberware and showering; figuring the official check-up could wait a few more days, as nothing was out of order with her body.</p><p>    “Goro!” She greeted him. “Great news. Got this weekend to come help you.”</p><p>    “Thank you for calling, V. I will be waiting for you where we met before,” he replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    Takemura was waiting for V the next day in Takamatsu. They met up for another quick cup of coffee to discuss what they would be doing before taking off; Takemura had mentioned he had parked his car nearby, easing V’s hurried and energetic behavior. They then walked towards the parking spot, talking about nothings - the weather, what V discovered in the meantime, and so on. Once they arrived, a cherry red convertible was waiting for them.</p><p>    “This really yours?” V ran her hand on the back of the vehicle. “Why am I getting the feeling I’ve seen this car somewhere before?”</p><p>    “Because you have,” replied Takemura, opening the passenger door for V. “I used to drive one just like this back when I arrived in Night City.”</p><p>    “You drove a van.” V stated, chuckling as she got in.</p><p>    He gently nodded. “That was after I became disgraced from Arasaka.”</p><p>    “So why this model?” V asked him, her eyes trailing Takemura as he got into the car as well, closing the door behind him and starting the engine.</p><p>    “It is fast, beautiful, and elegant,” answered Takemura.</p><p>    V chuckled lightly. “Now I get why cars are referred to as <em> ‘she’ </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>    For a while, both of them were quiet; the only sound was the hum of the engine and the wind blowing in V’s ears. Noting the lack of music, V felt the need to speak. “What? No jazz?”</p><p>    “I thought you do not like it.” Takemura replied.</p><p>    “What gave you that idea? Jazz is fine.”</p><p>    Takemura did not answer and turned on the radio. For the rest of the trip to the Arasaka facility, both of them were silent towards each other, with only the soft, old jazz music playing faintly in the car and Takemura humming to it from time to time, barely audible. V drifted on and off until they arrived there, relaxed in his presence.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>    Now having arrived at the facility, V mindlessly accompanied Takemura around as he did check ups around the security systems and thoroughly verified equipment ranging from guns, to armored mechs, and so on; military aspects of Arasaka that were mostly of no interest to her.</p><p> </p><p>    V slowly grew bored as she thoughtlessly followed him from afar in silence, observing him in his meticulous demeanor. Her thoughts caught her off guard once she noticed her gaze had lingered on his physique, yet she could not deny her magnetic attraction to him - it was the way his brows furrowed while in deep thought, lips pressed together while nimble hands tweaked armor and guns, the way he’d curse under his breath whenever something was unsatisfying and imperfect, or the playful eye roll accompanied by a smile when she jokingly asked him if he’s doing this for the first time. Still, V was mindful of the context in which they know each other, brushing such thoughts aside before she slowly approached Takemura, gently scoffing in amusement and feeling her patience run thin. “Why’d you even call me here if you don’t need my help?” she asked.</p><p>    “We will get there soon.” He sternly replied. Takemura then led V through some hallways and entrances once he was finished with his previous tasks, and V’s eyes fell on his figure, admiring his broad shoulders - were they always that imposing? “I have done my duty. Now, here is yours,” he gestured towards a netrunner station in the main control room, waiting for V.</p><p>    V looked at him in disbelief, though she was delighted. “That it? Just gotta tinker with the ICE?” With a smile on her face, she quickly made herself comfortable in the chair and connected to the mainframe.</p><p>    After a few seconds, Takemura felt the need to clarify. “Yes, but you-”</p><p>    “Done.” V unplugged and hopped down. “Local ‘runner should have an easier time now.”</p><p>    This had left Takemura visibly impressed. “Just like that? You are done?”</p><p>    “Might’ve been a few seconds in realtime, but cyberspace’s as quick as a thought. Improved the tracing systems, added a few daemon-proof scripts and threw in some countermeasures. Local runner’s gonna have an easier time now, should check on ‘em not to fall asleep on the job.” V explained and chuckled, waiting by the door. “Now are you gonna tell me why we’re here?” She placed a hand on her hip, gesturing for Takemura to lead.</p><p>    “Yes, V, but I cannot say where we will be going. Join me. I will drive us there,” replied Takemura, still bewildered by V’s performance.</p><p> </p><p>    Both of them were back in the car and before Takemura started the engine, he deeply exhaled, his hands lingering for some time on the wheel. Finally, the car began moving slowly, going out the gates surrounding the facility.</p><p>    V noticed his uneasy mood. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>    Takemura looked in V’s general direction then the other way, making sure there was no oncoming traffic as he exited the intersection. “Once, you were sitting just like this one step from death. Yet here you are.” He kept his stoic expression, taking a turn and left the general facility area behind. The road then quickly became gently curved and deserted, following the seashore.</p><p>    “I don’t really remember that.” V replied after a long pause of deep thought.</p><p>    “I am aware, V.” said Takemura, his tone was compassionate.</p><p>    “So... What is it that you wanted to show me?” V pressed.</p><p>    There was a silence before he spoke. “V, tell me, do you not remember what we did in Night City?” Takemura kept his eyes on the road, but he gave V a quick look while speaking.</p><p>    “I remember us chasing down Hanako like gonks, that’s for sure. That and your crush on Wakako...” V heartily chuckled and looked at him and saw that he was unamused; she defensively put her hands up. “Just kidding! Why are you asking?”</p><p>    Takemura briefly pursed his lips inwards and furrowed his brows as if deep in thought. “Please do not make me say it out loud.” He sighed, his left hand gently rubbing his temple.</p><p>    “Fine, then don’t. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable.” V replied, brushing him off; she stuck her head out the window and caught the wind in her hair. There was a familiarity to this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. V then leaned towards the radio and turned it on, shuffling it; she instinctively stopped on a classic rock station as the voice that came through it sounded so familiar to her. She hummed and tapped on the beat alongside the melody and the lyrics naturally came to her, catching her off guard once she realized how into the song she had gotten. V opened her eyes once she stopped singing and intensely peered at the radio.</p><p>    “V. You know this?” asked Takemura.</p><p>    “Yes, somehow...Why do I recognize this? It’s not really my style. Don’t really like it, either.”</p><p>    “Before you went into Mikoshi, you asked me to keep some things for you. It is appropriate that I return them, and perhaps they hold some answers,” said Takemura in a plain tone. “They are at my apartment, it is where we are currently headed,” he gently explained, momentarily looking at V. “Is that alright?”</p><p>    “Yeah, that sounds great! You gonna cook for us, too?” V excitedly asked.</p><p>    Takemura pondered for a minute, resting his left hand on the door, keeping the steering wheel straight. He gave a confident nod to V, “I believe we have time, yes.”</p><p>    “Been looking forward to seeing if you can back your talk.” V smirked playfully, “So what are we having, chef Takemura-san?”</p><p>    “Hmm, how about yakitori?” Takemura smiled.</p><p>    “Anything you say, chef!” V relaxed in her chair, and undid her safety belt, drawing Takemura’s attention to her as she did so. V rested her back against the car door, and leaned her head on its edge. Her arms were resting on the outside of the door, and her legs stretched out, gently laying them onto his lap. The warm summer wind caressed her face and she could feel the faint smell of the sea. Hot sun rays were shining brightly onto her face and she closed her eyes, enjoying the ride and the song continued on the radio. “Goro, you have no idea how good it is to be alive.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Black dog in my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guiding me to end.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im early today since ill be busy later, its my birthday; so we are celebrating with one more chapter :DDD! Also can't wait to show you guys (soon tm) whats in store for V and Takemura! c:&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fragile Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>By the time they had gotten to his apartment, the sun was setting and darkness slowly creeped in, the lighting turned from a neon-like coral hue which slowly but surely blended into gray slate blue as a storm rolled in, rain now gently falling onto the window, tapping with trillions of sprayed, arrhythmic raindrops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura’s small apartment was nothing special - the furniture tasteful but modern, and as simple as it could get. The limited decor scattered about reflected his nature; everything was well kept and clean, but clearly lived in. An unfamiliar new scent of someone else's home, changed faintly by the smell of long since burnt out incense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V had given Takemura her jacket, and he went into a side room to put it in, leaving her to wait patiently in the hallway. As soon as he opened the door to it, a small cat dashed out of what V assumed was the bedroom. It was meowing vigorously as if it was scolding Takemura, and its sudden appearance took him by surprise, making him stumble around the loud creature before regaining his usual composure. V chuckled and instantly recognized the hairless cat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nibbles!” V called out to it, crouching and holding a hand out to let it sniff her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nibbles quickly trotted towards her, excited and curious, and once familiarized with V’s scent, rubbed its head under her palm, affectionately twirling its tail. V began petting it and snuggling it on the floor, scratching under its chin and making noises that would put her to shame in normal circumstances - but it was Nibbles, so she did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Nibbles?” Takemura asked, coming back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, that’s its name!” V kept cooing at it, speaking to Takemura through it. “Did Goro rename you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura chuckled, kneeling down next to them and petting Nibbles along with V. “No. I, um, could not think of a name for it,” he explained hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, what, it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pspsps</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time? That’s rude.” V playfully pouted and turned to Takemura who averted his gaze away, “Nibbles said so!” V picked up the purring cat and followed Takemura into the living room, where he had invited her to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nibbles</span>
  </em>
  <span> can forgive me,” said Takemura, now busy searching in a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“With enough treats, maybe,” she smiled, giving the cat a few more pets before it decided to mind its own business, jumping off and nestling into a corner where a blanket lay down for it, kneading into the soft fabric before making itself comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Takemura had taken out a small box and placed it on the japanese dining table before V, “These are the things you asked me to keep,” he nervously gestured to it, then continued speaking. “I will go prepare the yakitori, but let me know if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V nodded and looked at the box, reaching to grab it into her hands as Takemura left the room. It was a simple wooden polished box, and she gave it a shake - whatever objects were inside, they gave a tiny jingle and a thud. She ran a thumb over the smoothed grain of the wood; palms slightly sweaty, and her heartbeat rose slightly. Her thumb ran under the lid and opened it gently. Inside, she had noticed two necklaces along with a puzzle cube - she picked up the two-by-two cube first, as it stood out the most among the items.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Giving it a few twirls, V noted that it was unsolvable. She put it away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V untangled the necklaces and picked the bulkier one - it looked like a round amulet, with a bullet in the middle of it - just like the one she took in her head... It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the bullet that struck her. Low caliber. The heist. Jackie’s death. Dexter DeShawn. The landfill, the chase. Misty. Johnny banging her head against the glass window.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <em>
    <span>Johnny Silverhand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>V remembers his name - a name she knew all too well, as it was also hers... </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. V’s head felt light as all the blood drained from her already pale face. It was like gravity intensified around her as she began realizing the trouble all they had gone through in Night City was because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>engram. The Relic. Viktor giving the bad news. V breaking down. Desperation. Hatred. Johnny. His voice. Johnny. His violence. Johnny. His advice. His promise. His last words. Principles. Freedom… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The dog tags. V picked them up in her right hand, and ran a thumb across them, tears gently falling down her cheek as she read the unknown name along with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Robert John Linder’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>V clutched both trinkets in her fists and gently cried in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Her chest was tightening as panic slowly creeped in. She tried hopelessly to piece together the disparate fragments in an attempt to bridge the gaping maw within her mind, now more obvious than ever. Memories of Johnny seeped in, as his gravelly voice grated her thoughts like sandpaper. He hated Arasaka, she hated him. Arasaka. Takemura. Their pursuit for justice. Him dragging her in that room where she saved his life. A skipped heartbeat; a vast emptiness now littered with an unfathomable number of questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>V’s eyes darted around the living room, it was now dark - she was sitting in the penumbra between gentle rain-drops on the window and a neon yellow glow seeping inside. The motel. Johnny. Tequila. The Badlands. Deserts. Stars. Space. Arasaka station. Mikoshi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heart ached and she curled onto the sofa, holding the trinkets close to her chest. V felt alone, with not even her full memories to comfort her. Arasaka promised, and Arasaka erased. V was torn in two, gripping her fists intensely. Her trust - glass, shattered into thousands of pieces. She called out to Takemura, realizing that he was still there. No one else was there but him. He had always been there. “Goro?” Her voice cracked between her sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V didn’t notice when he came in, standing next to her with a worried look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “V?” His voice called out to her with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Goro, they…” she barely broke out the words. She kept staring at her hand, holding the necklaces. “I-I-I can’t remember!” V’s breath turned to hyperventilation as she tried to sit up, though she fell right back down in her seat. “Why can’t I remember? What did they do to me?!” V’s hoarse voice called out towards Takemura, who remained silent and attentive. “They told me everything is still there, t-that nothing was missing!” V was now sobbing loudly, and she threw away the necklaces on the couch. “I'm gonna be sick…” She sat up suddenly, impulsively trying to run away before blacking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    V woke up laying on the sofa, and a glass of water was waiting for her. By her side was Takemura, sitting at the other end of her body, one leg over the other. He was fiddling with her amulet, studying it intensively and turning it in his fingers. He did not notice she had awoken, “I’m…” V whispered. “I’m not me,” she said, passing out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    “V?” Takemura’s voice called out to her, gently trying to wake her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She fluttered her eyes open, and saw Takemura outlined in bright yellow neon as he kneeled next to her, his hand was laying on her shoulder. V tried to sit up and Takemura helped her in doing so, firmly yet tenderly holding her by the shoulders. “How long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Not long,” said Takemura. “V, we must talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The faint smell of food filled her nostrils. “Like shit. And hungry.” V groaned, arranging her ruffled hair in place, running her hands behind her ears; “Feels like the worst nightmare I’ve ever had.” V replied with a rough voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura turned on a dim light, illuminating the whole room in a pleasant way before sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Erase or rewrite the present, our past remains unchanged,” Takemura told V. “Your essence is just as unfaltering because of it.” His stoic expression was riddled with concern, receiving only a sad smile in return. They kept silent on end, sitting next to each other on the sofa and looking at the box. A sigh left both of them as V calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Thanks.” V’s tone was gloomy, but after recollecting herself, she slowly rose, “Let’s see what the chef made?” A strained smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The yakitori Takemura prepared tasted heavenly to V. Despite that, the food did not matter to her anymore in the moment as she rummaged through fragments of fickle memories. V looked at him, and he kept his pensive expression throughout the time it took for them to eat, his gaze never leaving the plate - V understood now that his nervous behavior at the coffee shop was indeed because of her, yet she could not figure out what happened between them. Even so, their friendship endured to this day; making V question if it possibly evolved into something more that he was unwilling to openly admit. Takemura was not a man easily swayed by anything, so whatever happened clearly left an impact on him. All that she now knows is that she cares about him deeply, for the way she’d lean out an arm to caress his shoulder and ask him what’s wrong long broke the boundary of friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V called out his name, and their eyes met. Even in the somber mood, V pressed on with her inquisitive nature. “How different am I? Tell me. You’re the only one probably still alive that knew me before Mikoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “For a start, you did not speak Japanese.” Takemura told V, and after a few moments he spoke again. “You remember the construct, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Johnny, yeah... Those were his dog tags.” V looked at the table where they lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why did he give them to you?” Takemura’s hand vaguely gestured towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V sat up from the dining table and took them into her own hands, the metallic beads falling between her fingers like grains of sand, brushing her skin with a tinge of coldness. “He said it was proof of his promise - that he will be erased from my mind when the time comes. That he will try to save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “A surprisingly honorable gesture for someone like him.” Takemura solemnly noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Turning around to face him, V replied: “I suppose so. We didn’t really speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Was the engram not intended for this sole purpose, communication?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, but he was a complete dick all the time. Constantly in my face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck Arasaka, smash corpos,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” V sat back down, slightly mimicking Johnny’s voice. “Had to drown him out with omega blockers,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I see. It must have been hard.” Takemura replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    She dangled the tags above her head and put them on. “Yeah… But in the end, we made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “You had never told me the engram was Johnny Silverhand. Why hide the truth?” Takemura asked, his tone gentle and curious unlike the intense gaze towards V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Only Vik and Misty knew first, then Hellman found out because he needed to. I thought everyone else would see me differently than who I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura leaned onto his hands, his gaze intense on V. “And who were you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    A soft tear trailed down V’s cheek as the answer to the question failed to come. “I wish I knew… but it certainly wasn’t this,” she looked mournfully at Takemura, heart feeling overburdened  as her gentle fingers were playing with the tags, a pang of guilt piercing through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura nodded. “That is correct. You told me before to leave Arasaka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “And now I told you to not doubt them…” V’s expression was crestfallen and now she was afraid to meet Takemura’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yes, V. It is why I was so concerned when I saw you again.” Takemura stood up and walked next to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “It is good you remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “No, Goro. I did not remember - Arasaka took that right away from me.” V fought the tears and the knot in her throat. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to thank for giving it back to me.” V stood up and they were now face to face. “Thank you for everything, actually,” managing a simper between shy tears and pointing at the empty plates. “I should be going now, need some time to think...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Of course, V.” Takemura gently smiled at her and made room for V to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V then turned to Takemura and threw her arms around him and his hands lightly wrapped around her torso in return, sharing a quick friendly hug that eased V’s dismay, calming her down. She noted his pleasant cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura then offered to drive her back to Kyoto, even as late in the night as it was, though V declined, insisting she can get back there by herself by taking a late night train. He accompanied her to the front door and they both said their goodbyes for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once outside the apartment block, V stood at the main entrance and sighed at the sight of the unfaltering storm. She sat down on the edge of the steps and held the bullet necklace between her fingers. V reminisced of the many times she used to fall asleep holding it, along with the haunting dreams that disturbed her rest. Dreams of him - of Takemura.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[I forgot my jacket. Can you come down and bring it pls?]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  
  <span>V texted him and the reply came quickly:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>[Ok.]</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Not long after, Takemura appeared next to her; V noticed his shoes step closer as she was still sitting down, wrapped in her own arms; she looked up and met his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “V, it is raining.” Takemura stated in a deadpan tone, as if it was a subtle observation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V chuckled, her tone quickly falling disheartened as she replied with a low, quick groan. “I can see that. Ugh, don’t feel like going back, drudging through all this...” She stood up and took her jacket from Takemura, their hands barely brushing in the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Takemura briefly pondered her words with an averted gaze. “We could wait for the storm to pass if you wish, inside.” He asked before opening the door for her and leading V inside with a smile. He offered his arm, and V more than gladly clung to it as they took the lift; it was silent, but the scene was oddly familiar, and her cheeks warmed up ever so slightly when they made eye contact, the white neon light reflecting in his already bright eyes. A homely, fond feeling came over her; she felt safe next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    V was close to Takemura as they went back inside his apartment. Her palm naturally ran down the arm she was holding onto and tenderly caught his hand, both of them stopping after passing the main door, tensing up and facing each other. Takemura grabbed onto the other one hastily, causing her to drop the jacket as small and uneasy steps brought them closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Goro, have we kissed?” asked V innocently, their bodies now dangerously close against each other, along with an unmistakable tension rising from within that space; she studied his furrowed brows and pressed lips, his breath slightly uneven as wide moon ringed pupils darted around her features. V sheepishly looked down with a breathy chuckle, closing her eyes and giving in to the warm feeling surrounding her, pulse going haywire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>V smiled brightly, edging gently forward into Takemura’s frame, “How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Simple,” his breath was on her lips as he murmured, bringing her closer, “and perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The grips of their hands became even tighter as they met into a gentle, unmoving kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>